Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by cuppajava
Summary: After being left devastated by the first man she had ever loved, can Tsukushi find it in herself to fall in love again? AU of HYD. Please read and review (ch. 32 up).
1. A Ghost from the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 1: A Ghost from the Past  
  
Makino Tsukushi couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting just a few feet away from her in the dim bar where she worked was the person she had been looking for for the past two years. She barely spared him a glance when he first entered, thinking he was one of the many stragglers who found their way to the club hoping to unwind with a drink or two after a long day at work. But she did a double-take when she heard his voice, calling out to her fellow bartender to take his order. She never could forget that voice, deep and throaty as it whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The smooth voice that reminded her of how naïve she had once been. She observed him stealthily from where she was, careful not to come out of the shadows lest he look her way and notice her. He had changed slightly over the last couple of years. Oh, he still had the rakish good looks that caught her attention before, but he looked gaunter now, the planes on his face made more pronounced by the dark stubble on his jaw. He looked. . .tired.  
  
"Hey, you're still here?" Tsukushi was shaken out of her reverie by Kazuya, the bartender who took over once she had finished her shift. "I thought you couldn't wait to get home?"  
  
"I couldn't. I just thought I saw someone I knew but I was mistaken," she lied. "Well, I'm off now. G'night." She gave Kazuya a tight-lipped smile before heading off towards the employees' entrance at the side of the club. As she stepped out into the narrow alley, she breathed in the cool night air, thankful to be outside. Since she became aware of his presence that evening, she had felt a strange tightening in her chest, making her feel suffocated despite the spacious confines of the club.  
  
Breathe, Tsukushi.  
  
As she took several deep breaths to compose herself, a plan formed in her mind. She decided to wait for him outside and confront him before he could get away again.  
  
I don't care how long it takes, you bastard. I'm gonna wait here and get my money back.  
  
As Tsukushi crouched down to sit against the cold concrete wall, her mind flew back to the events of two years ago. . .  
  
"Let's get married," he had said out of the blue while they were having a cozy candle-lit dinner in the home they had been sharing for the past few months. After a whirlwind courtship, he had moved into her modest apartment so they could live together.  
  
"But I'm not even out of school yet," she blurted out after almost choking on the wine she had been sipping. "Graduation isn't for another two years."  
  
"Why do you need to graduate? Once we're married, you wouldn't need to work anyway. My job is more than enough to support the both of us."  
  
"You want me to quit school? But I'm only two years away from getting my degree. Surely we could wait 'til I graduate?" Tsukushi's voice was unsure. She didn't want to quit school now that she was so close to graduating. It had been her late parents' dream for her to finish her studies at the university. And it was a dream they made sure she would fulfill, leaving her a tidy sum in the bank even after their untimely death in a car accident. It certainly wasn't a fortune, but it was enough to see her through the rest of her years in college.  
  
"But don't you love me?" he asked in a hurt tone. "I would think that if you loved me, you'd be willing to marry me as soon as I asked you. . ."  
  
"Oh baby, it's not that. It's just that a degree is really important to me. It wasn't just my parents' dream. It's my dream as well. And that's why they left me the money. They wanted to make sure that even after they were gone, I would be able to fulfill my dream."  
  
"Okay babe, how about a compromise? Marry me now but I'll let you continue your studies. We'll wait until you graduate before we start a family. How's that?" His voice was hopeful as he looked at her with an expectant look in his eyes.  
  
"Well. . ." Tsukushi knew her defenses were crumbling as she felt herself melt in his gaze.  
  
"C'mon babe, you know you're gonna love being married to me. And after you graduate, we'll make lots of babies! What do you say, hmmm? Say yes, please say yes. . ."  
  
She couldn't have said no if she tried. Not that she wanted to say no. Here was the man of her dreams before her, pleading for her to marry him. She would be a fool to turn him down. Even after a few months of living together, she still couldn't believe that he wanted to be with her. She was no great beauty and she knew that. But he made her feel like she was the most beautiful, most desirable woman in the world. They had met at a frat party on campus. He was a fresh graduate who attended to be with his old friends who were still in school. She was a wide-eyed sophomore who still couldn't get over the fact that she had already completed one year of college. Their first date was soon followed by another, then another, and before she knew what hit her, they were already living together in the apartment she was renting ever since her parents died.  
  
"Yes. . .yes, I'll marry you!" The wine had started to make her giddy.  
  
"So. . .what do you say we start practicing on how to make those babies, hmmm?" he flashed her a wickedly sexy smile as he pulled her to her feet. The half-eaten dinner was forgotten as he led her into the bedroom.  
  
Tsukushi felt like she was floating on air as she went through the following week making arrangements for their simple wedding. Right after her classes she would attend to the things that needed to be done such as applying for a marriage license, reserving a small function room at one of the nearby restaurants for the reception, and arranging for a priest to perform the rites at the quaint chapel they had chosen. She was so busy that she didn't even question him when he convinced her to transfer all the money in her account into his own bank account. They were getting married anyway, so everything that was hers was his too.  
  
Two days before the scheduled wedding, she came home late after scouring the mall for a suitable white dress to wear for the ceremony. She had expected him to be waiting at home considering the late hour, and so she was surprised to see that the house was dark and no one was around. She tried calling his cell phone but either it was turned off or he wasn't picking up. Still only mildly worried, she went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. That was when she saw the closet with its doors flung open. His half of the closet space was devoid of any clothes. Only her clothes remained hanging on the rack. Already afraid of what she was going to find, she went towards the drawers where his folded garments were usually stored. Empty.  
  
Hoping against hope, Tsukushi tried calling his mobile phone again. She lost track of how many hours she stayed up that night, furiously dialing and redialing his mobile number on the phone, refusing to believe what she knew in her heart was true. It was almost dawn when she sank into her bed in despair. He had left her. By now he had probably skipped town and could be anywhere. She let out an anguished cry as she buried her face into the pillows, wishing she could suffocate herself to death. She had been duped. The bastard had stolen all her money, along with her heart. The sun was already up when Tsukushi finally fell into a fitful sleep, her pillow damp from the tears that streaked her face.  
  
She dropped out of school the very next day and set about looking for a job. The economy was in a slump and not many companies were willing to hire an undergraduate. She was lucky enough to find a part-time job as a sales assistant at a downtown clothing store. It required her to come in three times a week and the pay was minimum wage. Calculating the meager resources she had (the only money she had left was the deposit she had placed on the reception venue, which, to her enormous relief, they refunded) and knowing the rent and a fresh wave of bills were about to come due, Tsukushi knew one job was not enough. She was able to find a second job waitressing at a club called Frenzy. It was an evening job, which suited her just fine now that she was no longer in school. She became friendly with the bartender Kazuya, who taught her the tricks of the trade, and being a fast learner, she was soon mixing drinks like an expert. She became a bartender herself, liking the work more than being a waitress. The tips were better and she liked chatting with the patrons, some of whom confided their problems to her while drowning their sorrows in her concoctions. Sometimes she felt like a shrink although she didn't really dispense advice. All they needed was a sympathetic ear. It was all part of a day's work with her, and it kept her mind off her own problems, at least for a while.  
  
Among her favorite regulars were two playboys who were both struggling musicians. Mimasaka Akira and Nishikado Soujiro were different from the others in that they never seemed to have a care in the world. They always teased her and made her laugh with their antics whenever they tried to outdo each other in picking up women. They knew she frowned upon their playboy ways, but she appreciated the respect and affection they showed her. They looked upon her like a kid sister.  
  
==================  
  
Tsukushi checked her watch and was surprised to see that she had been waiting outside the club for an hour already. She peered around the wall she had been leaning on and just then she saw the front doors of the club swing open, the loud music and chatter of conversation from inside reaching her ears. She saw him walk out, and she hurriedly got up from where she was crouching. Just as he was passing by the small alley she was in, her hand shot out to grip him firmly by the wrist. His eyes grew large in surprise as she came out from the shadows to greet him.  
  
"Hello Junpei. Long time no see. It's good to see you again." The cold look in her eyes belied her words of greeting.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Hi people! I'm back with my second fic, which is yet another AU of HYD, so I apologize if some characters may be OOC. Unlike with my first story which was already ironed out in my mind even before I posted the first chapter, updates for this will take a little longer. I know how I want it to start and end but I'm still figuring out what happens in between, lol. Hopefully I'll be able to update weekly (*fingers crossed*). It's the first time I'm trying to write a sort of angsty story so I hope you'll bear with me. But I don't think it's gonna be that angsty. I'm a very shallow person and I just don't have the depth to write really good heartwrenching angst. Anyways, I talk too much. All I really wanted to say was: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you! ^_^ 


	2. Of Heroes, Heels, and Damsels in Distres...

Woohoohoo! I've updated! Got so excited because I just got my tickets to the F4 concert on the 26th. Can't wait to see those four boy toys in the flesh! YUMMY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 2: Of Heroes, Heels, and Damsels in Distress  
  
"Tsukushi, is that you?" Junpei's eyes, which were already wide in surprise at being suddenly accosted, grew even wider when he realized who she was. It took him several moments to recognize her because her appearance now was a far cry from what she looked like two years ago. Where before her hair was cropped in a short bob, now it flowed way past her shoulders. Her skinny frame had filled out in the last couple of years and now there were curves in all the right places. But probably the most drastic change was in her eyes. Although they were still the same expressive brown orbs he had known, gone was the mischievous twinkle they always held before. In its place was a hard cynical gleam that bespoke of the difficult life she had had to live since he left her two years ago.  
  
"Damn right it's me." Her voice was dangerously calm.  
  
"What do you want?" he smirked, trying to mask his nervousness at being confronted by the now unfamiliar stranger before him.  
  
"I just want what's rightfully mine. Give me back the money you stole, you fucking bastard!" She found herself shaking as she felt the anger seep through her whole being at finally seeing him face to face after his treachery.  
  
"And if I don't, what are you gonna do huh? Are you gonna haul me off to the nearest precinct to have me arrested? What are you gonna tell them huh? 'Oh, Mr. Policeman, this guy ran off with the money I was stupid enough to transfer to his account!'  
  
Tsukushi wanted to wipe off that sneer on his face by punching him senseless until his nose was lodged in his throat, as he continued to taunt her.  
  
"That money's long gone, Tsukushi. It's best that you forget about it. Just think of it as payment for 'services rendered.' Of course, I'm willing to give you a freebie now, since it's the first time I've seen you in a long while." Emboldened by her lack of response, Junpei moved towards her and caught both her wrists at her sides in a tight grip. "How about it, huh, babe? One more time for old times' sake." He pushed her back into the shadows of the dark alley, onto the wall. Tsukushi could smell the alcohol in his breath as he moved his face close to hers and started to kiss her along the side of her neck.  
  
She jerked her face away from his and yelled, "Get off me you worthless piece of shit!" She struggled against him and managed to break free from his hold when she hit him on the groin with a hard upward blow from her knee. He doubled over in pain and Tsukushi was about to grab him by his hair when he suddenly drew up and slammed her against the wall, his hands bruising her wrists as he held them in a vice grip above her head.  
  
"That's it!" he growled. "I was trying to be nice, but now that you're being very, very bad. . . well, no more Mr. Nice Guy." He stifled her scream by roughly placing his lips on hers in a harsh, brutal kiss.  
  
==================  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa was walking to Frenzy from where he had parked his car on the curb when he heard raised voices and sounds of a scuffle from the alley on the side. He peered through the dark space and was shocked to see a man trying to force himself on some poor hapless woman. Without pause he strode over to where they were and grabbed the man by the collar to pull him off. With a hard shove he pushed Junpei to the ground and was about to lunge at him when the other man suddenly scrambled to his feet and ran off.  
  
Tsukasa turned around to see if the woman was alright, when to his surprise she sped past him, apparently in pursuit of her would-be rapist.  
  
"No! Come back here you bastard!" she screamed as she ran after him. Tsukasa in turn, ran to follow her.  
  
He caught up with her several blocks down, panting as she bent over with her hands on her knees. Junpei was just too fast for her. She lost him as he vanished when he rounded the corner.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" he called out to her.  
  
She rose up slowly and turned around to face the tall, curly-haired guy. He was taken aback by the livid expression on her face as she pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
"You! What the fuck did you think you were doing, chasing him off like that?!?!"  
  
"Excuse me?" was all he could say at first in his shock at her unexpected reaction. "I thought I was doing you a favor by getting that scumbag off you! Pardon me, I didn't know that getting raped was actually something you wanted!"  
  
"He wasn't raping me! And even if he was, I could have handled him by myself!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, I could see that you really had things under control back there!"  
  
Tsukushi glared at him, seething. He wouldn't understand, of course. How could he know that he had unwittingly chased away what was probably her last chance to get her money back? And just like that she felt her anger deflate, leaving her only with a feeling of utter frustration. With shoulders slumped, she walked away dejectedly from Tsukasa and muttered, "You don't understand. . ."  
  
"Damn right I don't!" Tsukasa glared at her retreating back. "Oh, and by the way. . . You're welcome!" he shouted. "Ungrateful bitch!" he fumed as he walked back in the direction of Frenzy, where he was supposed to meet Akira and Soujiro before he decided to play the knight in shining armor.  
  
Akira and Soujiro were already seated at the bar, surrounded by a bevy of women when he arrived. These were all charmingly but firmly dismissed but not before all their phone numbers were written down on a paper napkin now safely tucked away in Soujiro's shirt pocket.  
  
"Hey man, what took you so long?" Akira questioned.  
  
"Long story. You wouldn't believe it if I told you."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Akira," Soujiro chided his friend. "It's not like you didn't enjoy the time waiting. At least he's here now, which is more than we can say for Rui."  
  
"Where is Rui, by the way?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
Akira shrugged. "Beats me. Ever since he and Shizuka started dating, we hardly see him anymore except at our gigs and rehearsals."  
  
Both Tsukasa and Soujiro nodded sagely at Akira's comment. Unlike before when the four of them were inseparable, now they hardly saw Rui outside of band practice and gigs. Once work was over, he and Shizuka promptly bade the group goodbye and left to do God knows what.  
  
"Anyway, so where is this friendly bartender you both have been blabbing about?"  
  
"Tsukushi's not here tonight. She had the earlier shift, so now we're stuck with boring ol' Kazuya.  
  
"I heard that." The skinny bartender approached them as he refilled their drinks.  
  
"Hey Kazuya, you know, this place could really use some live music. Your deejay's great and all, don't get me wrong. But I'll bet things'll really get pumping here once you have a live band playing."  
  
"Funny you should mention that. Actually we do have a live band here one night weekly. Well, sort of. It started out as a lark really. But one night a few weeks ago our CD player broke down. Good thing it was a slow night and there were only a few people around. But what's a club without music, right? So a few waiters and I took out the band instruments from our boss's storeroom and started jamming together. Yuki, one of the waitresses, provided the vocals. The customers that night enjoyed it and requested the manager to make it a regular thing. So now Thursday nights are jam session nights. So far the feedback has been great and the manager is considering hiring real bands to play during Friday and Saturday nights when we have the most people."  
  
"Really?! Tell your boss we wanna try out! Maybe he'll like us enough to give us a regular weekend stint!" Akira was excited.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, Tsukushi mentioned about you guys being in a band. What kind of music do you play?"  
  
"Mostly pop tunes 'cause that's what our audiences ask for. But hey, we can also do rock, light jazz, you name it. We can be pretty versatile. And we also do our own original music. Tsukasa here writes most of our songs," Soujiro said. Tsukasa nodded to confirm.  
  
"Oh really? What's the name of your band?"  
  
"F4."  
  
"F4? What's that stand for?"  
  
"Flower 4. See, we have a female vocalist, Shizuka. She's the 'flower' and Tsukasa, Soujiro, Rui and I are her four thorns, he he. Tsukasa provides the male vocals aside from writing our songs. Soujiro plays the drums, Rui the guitar, and I play the keyboards. Kazuya, come on. Maybe you could ask your boss to give us a shot."  
  
"Yeah Kazuya," Soujiro piped in. "How 'bout we play for free one night so your boss can see how good we are? Then if he likes us we can talk about playing here on a regular basis."  
  
"Hmmm," Kazuya was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I can talk to him, sure. On one condition."  
  
"Eh? And what's that?"  
  
"Come this Thursday and watch our amateur band perform. I play the keyboards myself and I wanna hear the opinion of a professional whether I suck or not," Kazuya grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You got it bro!" Akira punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: Why is Junpei always trying to molest Tsukushi in my fics?!?! Man, I really need to go out and buy myself some creativity! LOL! Sorry if I twisted the meaning of the F4 name to include Shizuka. I just couldn't find a suitable name for their band.  
  
Sailor Angie: Thanks for being my first reviewer for this fic and for that long review (you're right, I love reading long ones). I do try to make a roadmap but even at my best, I'm not a very organized person, LOL. You know how it is when you're daydreaming and you suddenly get hit by a lot of ideas running over each other in your head? In your excitement you forget to put them all down on paper. And when you finally think, "Oooh, I should write this down!" you kick yourself because by then you've forgotten the better half of them. Happens to me all the time. I really should get more organized, lol.  
  
Chi5: Thanks for reviewing. Whether Tsukushi gets her money back or not will soon be revealed. But worry not, I WILL make Junpei pay, and pay dearly! Mwahahahaha!  
  
piglet: Thanks for the encouragement. I look forward to hearing more from you in the coming chaps.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1 & Shopps: Yup, I'm back! I'm really happy to be writing again. I hope you like this story as much as you liked my first one. As for your question whether this'll be TxT, well, keep reading to find out. Although I am an avowed TxT fan, the entire plot for this fic hasn't been fully worked out yet, so as of now it can go either way (TxT or RxT). Or to make it different, maybe I can pair her off with Kazuya? LOL!  
  
ToinKs: LOL! Well, I did tell you I was working on 3 fics, didn't I? This was one of 'em. I am trying to take advantage of a sudden surge of writing energy before I get hit by @#$%* writer's block again. Thanks for the compliment! Awww, you flatter me! *blushes*  
  
KyouFan17: Thanks for thinking it was a good chapter. My first reviewer on Winglin for this fic thought it was really wordy and difficult to read. *sighs* Maybe it was. I'll try not to be so longwinded next time.  
  
Hope you all liked this chap! Please leave a review if you have time. It's always great hearing from you guys. ^_^ 


	3. Of Tree Houses, Violins, and Handstands

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 3: Of Tree Houses, Violins, and Handstands  
  
Still feeling bad about what had happened earlier, Tsukushi did not go straight home that night. As she was wont to do whenever she needed a good cry, she went to the park and made her way to her favorite 'thinking spot' -- the rickety old tree house situated in a neglected portion of the park.  
  
It wasn't really much of a tree house. It was more like a few planks of wood crudely nailed together on top of a large oak tree, probably the summer project of some poor dad whose kids wanted some sort of clubhouse for juvenile meetings. A rope ladder completed the picture. Thankful she was wearing jeans that night, Tsukushi agilely climbed the rope ladder and sat herself down on the scratchy wooden floor. The place wasn't much but it was her refuge and she had had many a good cry there over the last two years.  
  
Making herself comfortable against the bare wall, Tsukushi thought of how her once ordered life changed when Junpei left her. She never did fulfill her parents' as well as her dream of getting a college diploma. When she first dropped out of school she told herself it was only a temporary thing, and that she'd go back again once she had saved enough money for her tuition and books. But even with two jobs, her pay was barely enough to cover rent, food, and utilities. She had to live from paycheck to paycheck, and so her plans of enrolling in school again were soon forgotten.  
  
Like countless times before, Tsukushi cried as she implored her parents, God rest their souls, for their forgiveness because she knew that wherever they were, they were very disappointed in her.  
  
Losing track of how long she had been sitting there crying in her solitude, Tsukushi checked her watch and saw it was already midnight. She sighed and decided to head back home, hoping to be claimed by sleep immediately when she got there. She was looking forward to a few hours of blissful oblivion before she had to face another day of her sorry existence.  
  
She was halfway down the rope ladder when. . . OOOF! Tsukushi winced in pain when a pair of leather-shod feet connected with the small of her back in a hard blow. In her shock she abruptly let go of the rope ladder and fell down upon a white-clad figure in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
"What the fuck?!?!" Two surprised voices cried out in unison in the quiet of the deserted park.  
  
Tsukushi scrambled to get off the poor sap she had fallen upon, and dusted herself off as she stood up.  
  
A tall, lanky guy wearing a white long-sleeved polo and khaki trousers drew himself up to his full height in front of her. Blood rushed to Tsukushi's face as she recognized the handsome features of the stranger.  
  
"It's you. . ." she gasped, more in awe than in anger.  
  
She remembered when she had first seen him at this very same place. It was dusk a few months ago and Tsukushi found herself at the tree house after a particularly bad day. There she was again, crying silent tears of frustration at how her life was going when suddenly the haunting strains of a melancholy tune drifted to her ears from below. It was a very sad melody being played beautifully on a violin.  
  
Curious as to the source of such lovely music, Tsukushi got down on all fours and brought her face close to the floor of the tree house. Peeking through the opening, she found herself looking at a young man leaning against the wide trunk of the tree, his fingers expertly coaxing the poignant notes from a violin. His face was turned up at an angle as he played the instrument tucked between his chin and the slope of his neck. Although his eyes were closed, she felt her breath hitch as she admired his striking features.  
  
Tsukushi lay there in that position barely breathing as he played, not wanting to make a sound lest he discover her presence and walk away, and deprive her of the most beautiful music she had ever heard. She lay there even long after he had gone, so touched was she by what she had just listened to.  
  
She was privileged to be his secret audience a few more times after that. Always he played the same sad song, and always he would leave just as quietly as he had come.  
  
"I'm sorry? Have we met before?" His voice shook Tsukushi from her thoughts.  
  
"I, uh. . . that is. . . no, we haven't," Tsukushi stammered. "But I've seen you here a few times before, playing your violin. You play beautifully."  
  
A cold mask came upon the guy's face, quickly replacing his earlier expression of confused surprise.  
  
"I wasn't aware anyone was here while I was playing. That music wasn't meant to be heard by anyone," he said frostily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in. It just happened that every time you came to play, I was already up there," Tsukushi pointed up to the tree house. His aloof demeanor grated on Tsukushi's nerves. Why was she apologizing anyway? If anything, it was his violin-playing that intruded on her solitude. After all, all those times she heard him playing, she had always been here first. This was her tree house, damn it! Well, okay, it wasn't really hers, but surely she had reason to feel so proprietary. "And what the hell were you doing anyway, kicking me as I was coming down the ladder?!"  
  
He glanced at the dangling ladder and his expression softened as he shifted his gaze back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't expect anyone to still be here, seeing as how late it is. I didn't kick you. I was. . . trying to do a handstand against the tree trunk. . ." His voice was apologetic and she barely heard the last words he had spoken.  
  
"Oh. . . of course. . ." was all she could say, although she was already thinking, okay, this guy is cute but weird. . . definitely weird.  
  
Seeing her perplexed expression, he explained, "Someone once told me that if I feel like crying, doing a handstand is a good way to stop the tears from flowing. I'm really sorry if I accidentally hit your back. I didn't see you coming down."  
  
Her anger forgotten, Tsukushi looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling shy in front of the attractive stranger before her.  
  
"I understand. Um, I'm sorry too if I listened in on your playing. Although I must say that I really enjoyed it."  
  
At the mention of his music once again, the mask came back on his face. Seeing this, Tsukushi didn't wait for his reply before speaking again.  
  
"Well, um, I was leaving anyway, so now you'll have the place all to yourself. Feel free to do your handstands, cartwheels, whatever. Good night."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Aha, so finally Rui makes an appearance. How lucky can Tsukushi get, meeting two handsome strangers in one night?!  
  
ToinKs: Thanks for reviewing. Hehehe, I'm glad you liked that part where Akira explained the meaning of F4. I always hated how 'Flower 4' made these hunks sound feminine, that's why I twisted it a little to include Shizuka.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chap as well.  
  
Sailor Angie: LOL! No, they won't have a mosh pit. What they do have is a cordoned VIP section for those willing to fork out 20,000 pesos (roughly USD 400) per seat to see them up close. It's encouraging to know that you like what you're reading so far. Hope you liked this chap too.  
  
Chi5: Sorry Junpei got away. But I'm not done with him yet. LOL.  
  
Three AM: Yay, a new reader! Welcome to my crazy world. I hope you keep reading. How'd you like this chappie?  
  
Thanks to y'all for your support. Do leave a review if you have time. Let me know how I'm doing so far. See you next chapter! 


	4. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 4: Left Behind  
  
"Weird girl," Hanazawa Rui thought as he seated himself against the trunk of the oak tree, watching her figure grow smaller and smaller as she walked away.  
  
The handstand forgotten, Rui thought back to what had transpired a few hours ago which led him to seek solace at his usual place in the park -- the old oak tree with the abandoned tree house on top.  
  
"Rui, I was accepted for that scholarship at Juilliard," Shizuka had told him earlier that night while they were having dinner after leaving band rehearsals at Akira's basement.  
  
"When do you leave?" he asked in his usual deadpan voice, although a feeling of dread was slowly creeping up his chest. He had known since a few months ago that this day would come, although he had kept on hoping she would change her mind about applying.  
  
"In two weeks."  
  
"So soon?" The dread that had crept up his chest now manifested itself in his voice.  
  
Shizuka knew that Rui wasn't liking what he was hearing so she attempted to appease him by talking in a soothing voice. "Rui. . . you already knew for some time about my application. You know how much I've wanted it and how hard I've prayed to get accepted. Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
He didn't answer her question and instead asked, " What about the band? What about me?"  
  
"The band can very well do without me, and you know that. Tsukasa's a great vocalist, and if you still need a female singer you can easily hire a replacement for me. Surely I'm not indispensable? There's a lot of great talent here, just waiting to be discovered."  
  
"What about me?" he repeated. "What about us?"  
  
"I'm sure it won't be that hard. We can call and e-mail each other as often as we wish. You can even fly to the States and visit me sometime. Look, the scholarship is only for a year. After that I'll decide whether I want to stay on there or come back here. But the important thing is. . . this is something I really want to do, and now that I'm being offered the chance, I'd be a fool to let it go. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. Don't you think it's also hard for me to do this, leaving you? You will always be my Rui, and don't you ever forget that. But I have to do this, and I will do it," her voice was firm as she finished.  
  
Knowing she had already made up her mind and there was no changing it, Rui did not reply anymore. Nothing he, nor anyone, could say would sway her from her decision anyway. Instead he pursed his lips and signaled the waiter for their check.  
  
The drive to Shizuka's home was made in complete silence. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Rui immediately drove to the park after dropping Shizuka off.  
  
The beep of his cell phone broke the still of the night and snapped Rui awake from his trance. He glanced at the caller i.d which displayed Akira's name and number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yo, Rui, are you still with Shizuka?" Akira's cheery voice came through.  
  
"Nope, I dropped her off some time ago. What's up?"  
  
"Well, the three of us are here at Frenzy," Akira informed him, naming the club they were at. "Dude, we just got ourselves a gig at this place, although we still have to wait 'til the manager can schedule us. It may turn out to be a regular weekend stint. Wanna come over to check the place out?"  
  
"Sure," he replied. He quickly memorized the directions Akira had given him. The rest of the gang will find out sooner or later about Shizuka's impending departure. Now was as good a time as any to tell them, he decided.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Ugh, short chapter, I know. Sorry but my brain seems to have gotten into the Christmas spirit and decided to take a vacation. Seems most of my readers have taken a vacation from reviewing too. I'm sorry if these first few chaps are boring you, but I'm still laying the groundwork. I'll make it up next chap. We'll see if I can get the plot moving along.  
  
Sailor Angie: Ooops, I was talking about the boyband F4, who are coming for a concert here in the Philippines on the 26th. Sorry if I confused you. Apologies too if Tsukasa didn't make an appearance in this chapter. He'll be in the next one though. ^_^  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter too! Hope this chapter answered your question about Rui.  
  
I'm not sure if I'll still be able to update before Christmas, so I'm taking this chance to greet you all a HAPPY CHRISTMAS! ^_^ See you all next chapter! Please leave a review if you have time! 


	5. F4 and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 5: F4 and New Beginnings  
  
"She's what?!!!" Tsukasa, Akira and Soujiro exclaimed in chorus, causing some people in the club to glance towards their table. Rui had just told them the news about Shizuka.  
  
"She's leaving for the States in two weeks," Rui said blandly. Obviously his three friends weren't taking the news well, not that he expected they would.  
  
"She can't do that! What about the band?" Tsukasa bellowed, emphasizing his displeasure by slamming a fist on the table.  
  
"She believes we'd do well on our own."  
  
"That's crazy! Most of the songs we do need a female voice. Heck, everything Tsukasa composed was written so it'd be sung together by a male and a female." Soujiro remarked. Tsukasa nodded in agreement.  
  
"So we'll find someone to replace her. Look, she's already made up her mind about this, and you know how stubborn she can get once she's made a decision. Hell, don't you think I tried to change her mind about all this?" Rui could feel his frustration welling up again.  
  
"I can't believe she's doing this to us," Akira shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"So how are we going to find another singer?" Soujiro asked, now resigned to the fact that they needed to find a replacement for Shizuka.  
  
"We put an ad in the paper and hold auditions. That's the fastest way I guess. We can't just wait around until we come across someone suitable," Rui was all business now. More than anything he wanted to prove to Shizuka that the band was going to be okay without her. That he was going to be okay. "I'll go to the newspaper office tomorrow and place an ad."  
  
"Fine. Are we gonna change our name or anything?" Akira asked.  
  
"We're already known as F4. And we will still be F4, with or without Shizuka." Tsukasa declared.  
  
"To F4 then," Soujiro said as he raised his glass in a toast. The other three followed suit and they all clinked their glasses together. "And to new beginnings!"  
  
==============  
  
The following Thursday, Tsukushi was tending the bar when Kazuya approached her in a panic.  
  
"Yuki's down with the flu and can't sing tonight!"  
  
"And you're telling me this because. . .?" she countered, unconcerned. She already knew about Yuki being sick since her friend called her up earlier.  
  
"Tsukushi," Kazuya spoke as he went around the end of the bar to join her on the other side. "We need someone to take her place. You're the only one who can help us. Please Tsukushi, you've joined us for a few songs before. I know you can sing well. Please sing tonight."  
  
Tsukushi looked at him incredulously. "Kazuya, that one night I sang with you guys there were only a handful of customers here in the club. It was a really slow night and we were all bored. Tonight we've got a full house. You're talking about a real live audience here! Besides, I'm on duty right now. Who's gonna tend the bar if I go up there?" she asked Kazuya pointedly.  
  
"I will. Hideo has agreed to play on keyboards tonight. He and I alternate every other week anyway. Tsukushi, I am begging you. Please. You're the only one who can help us and you know it."  
  
Tsukushi narrowed her eyes. "I don't know Kazuya. . ."  
  
"I'll make it worth your while. I'll do double shifts this weekend so you needn't come to work."  
  
"Friday and Saturday night?" Tsukushi bargained. The thought of having the weekend off was just too tempting for her.  
  
Kazuya paused to consider. "Fine. Just sing tonight or the boss will have my hide." Jam nights was Kazuya's baby and he didn't want anything to go wrong, especially now that the feedback has been very good since they first started.  
  
Tsukushi thought about it for a few minutes while she busied herself mixing a few drinks. Heck, it was only gonna be a few songs anyway. And she was gonna have two nights off. Already she was thinking of how she'd spend the precious time off. And so she made her decision.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it," she told Kazuya when the skinny bartender approached her again for her answer.  
  
"Yes! Thank you! You're on in five minutes, so you better get ready."  
  
Tsukushi took that time to change out of her uniform and into her street clothes. She went up the slightly-raised dais where the band was set up and discussed the repertoire for the night with Kazuya and Hideo. It consisted mostly of light pop tunes that were currently popular, plus some standards which the audience usually requested.  
  
Tsukushi was thankful that the glare of the lights directed on the small platform prevented her from seeing the distinct faces of the people seated before her. At her nod signalling she was ready, the band began playing the starting strains of their first song. Her voice was shaky at first, owing to her nervousness, but she slowly got into the groove of things when she reached the refrain. The warm applause that greeted the end of that first song did a lot to rid her of the jitters she had felt at the outset, and she started singing the next song on a firmer, surer note.  
  
They were already halfway through their third song when Soujiro and Akira came in, making good on their promise to Kazuya to come that night and watch the amateur band play. Tsukasa wasn't with them because he was feeling unwell after rehearsals, while Rui, of course, was with Shizuka, spending as much time as possible with her before she had to leave.  
  
The two goodlooking men were oblivious to the admiring glances thrown their way by the female half of the club's population while they went about looking for a table, although their trained musicians' ears were already assessing what they were hearing. The band was not bad, but they clearly lacked the polished sound of professionals. The voice of the woman singing onstage, though, was a different thing altogether. Her range was impressive, effortlessly hitting the high notes of the song, and the timbre was very pleasing to the ear. It had a golden clear quality about it. Her timing was a little off, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little practice. Clearly this was a diamond in the rough, and the two playboys looked at each other excitedly, both thinking the same thing. They had found Shizuka's replacement.  
  
As the band finished the song, the two men made their way close to the stage where fortunately a small table was just vacated. They took their seats and turned their attention to the band in front of them, which had just started the next song. Their jaws dropped when they finally recognized the girl singing in front of them. Who'd have known that their favorite bartender was hiding such talent within her!  
  
They waited impatiently for the band to finish the set. At long last Tsukushi announced that they were singing their last song for that night. Amidst the loud applause that met the end of the song, Akira and Soujiro waved their arms maniacally, trying to catch Tsukushi's attention.  
  
Tsukushi smiled warmly as she recognized her two favorite patrons. She stepped down and joined them at their table.  
  
"Waaah, I'm so embarassed! I'm sorry you had to be subjected to my singing. I hope you haven't been here long," she said as she wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Akira exclaimed, his eyes widening in admiration. "All these months of coming here and I didn't know we had a great singer in our midst!"  
  
"You were great out there. Honestly," Soujiro remarked as he squeezed her arm.  
  
Tsukushi blushed, unaccustomed to such praise. "Thanks," she grinned, feeling warm all over. "But I don't think I'll have the nerve to ever do that again. Man, I thought I wouldn't stop shaking! I was just doing Kazuya over there a favor," she said as she tilted her head towards the bar where Kazuya was busy attending to orders. "My friend Yuki, their regular singer, was out sick. Anyway, I've got to get back to work. Looks like Kazuya's being swamped right now. Good to see you guys again." She rose from her seat.  
  
"Wait," Akira placed an hand on her arm and pulled her back to sit. "We have something we need to talk to you about."  
  
"It's a business proposition," Soujiro interjected as she looked at them questioningly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Akira and Soujiro told her about the band's situation, and that they were currently holding auditions to find a new female vocalist. Tsukushi listened quietly as they expressed their frustration on not having found a suitable candidate yet, despite holding auditions everyday for the last five days.  
  
"So, we'd like to invite you to audition tomorrow, or whenever it's convenient for you. If it were only up to the two of us, I'd hire you here and now. But we still have our two other bandmates, Rui and Tsukasa. It's Tsukasa whom you've got to really impress because he would have the final say. After all, it's him you'll be singing with."  
  
Tsukushi shook her head vigorously. "I'm really sorry guys. Tonight was just a last minute thing. As I said, I was just doing Kazuya a favor. Before tonight, most of my singing was done in my bathroom. And that's just how I like it. I'm not a real singer. Sorry but I'm not the one you're looking for."  
  
The two friends looked crestfallen. Then Akira spoke. "That's okay, Tsukushi. We don't want to force you. But hey, if you change your mind, just come over to my house anytime from 9 a.m. to 3 p.m. We're holding auditions daily at my basement where we also have our rehearsals." He fished for a pen and a slip of paper from his shirt pocket and scribbled down an address. "Here," he said as he handed it to her.  
  
She took the paper reluctantly and said, "Thanks, although I doubt I'll take you up on this. Good luck anyway. I hope you find someone soon."  
  
And with that she left them at the table to join Kazuya behind the bar.  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas, and here's wishing we all have a great year ahead.  
  
I hope you guys liked this chap, 'cause I really enjoyed writing it. Points for those who guessed that Tsukushi sings as well, and is a possible replacement for Shizuka. Egad, I write such predictable stories. LOL. I hope you'll be patient if updates are a bit slow. I don't know wtf I was thinking, posting this up before I had it all written down. Writing on the fly is much harder than I thought. I have to wait 'til an idea hits me before I can write up a new chap. Please bear with me and I hope you don't lose interest.  
  
ToinKs: Hey girl, good to see you're back reviewing. Did you get my e- mail? Well, I still can't promise 'fireworks' for when Tsukasa and Tsukushi meet again. Actually, I can't promise anything for that matter, since I still haven't thought up how to write it. Any suggestions? I did enjoy the concert, thanks.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Well, I will try to make everything work out for the best. Thanks for the vote of confidence.  
  
Sailor Angie: Well, at least Tsukasa made an appearance in this chap, even if it was only for a short time. But he will definitely have more exposure later on. How could he not? He's Tsukasa!  
  
just a reader: Hi! It's always nice to hear from new readers (or not so new but first time reviewers) like you. I hope to hear more from you as the story unfolds.  
  
Well, this'll be my last update for the year. Hopefully I'll be able to post a new chap shortly after New Year's Day. Please leave a comment if you have time! 


	6. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango  
  
Chapter 6: Broken  
  
Tsukushi got home Friday afternoon from her day job at the clothing store looking forward to a long soak in the tub, after which she planned to spend the whole evening pigging out on junk food and ice cream in front of the TV.  
  
As she sank into the warm bubbly water made fragrant by the bath salts she sprinkled, she sighed in contentment and thought of the long weekend ahead of her. Thanks to Kazuya and her short singing stint at the club, she had tonight and tomorrow off in addition to Sunday, during which Frenzy remained closed.  
  
Ah, this is the life, she thought to herself as she stretched languidly in the bath.  
  
She stayed submerged for as long as possible in the tub until she felt the water growing tepid and her skin getting all pruny. It was very rare that she got a chance to enjoy such a luxury. Usually she only had time for a quick shower after she got home from the store before having to leave again for her work at the club.  
  
Tsukushi turned on the TV in her room and rummaged through her closet for something comfortable to wear. She was about to leave the room to get food from her kitchen when something she heard on the evening news stopped her cold in her tracks.  
  
". . . identified as Oribe Junpei, according to a driver's license found on the body at the scene of the crime. Investigators suspect a botched drug deal could have led to the murder. Witnesses said. . ."  
  
Tsukushi felt her knees grow weak and fell into a crumpled heap on her bedroom floor. Shivers ran down her spine and soon she found herself shaking uncontrollably at the news she just heard.  
  
Junpei's body was discovered dumped in a trash bin earlier that day. It was in a seedy section of town notorious for being frequented by drug dealers and users alike, so the police were probably correct in their assumption that he had been killed because of a drug deal gone bad. His throat had been slit and he had already been dead for several hours before his body was discovered.  
  
And to think she was face to face with him exactly a week ago! Tsukushi realized that maybe his leaving her wasn't such a bad thing after all. She shuddered at the thought of being married to a junkie. She was glad she had gotten over whatever feelings she had had for him. Oh yes, she was definitely over him. If she ever had any doubts about that, last week's unexpected meeting confirmed that knowledge.  
  
She couldn't even feel a semblance of grief in knowing that the first and only man she had ever loved was now dead. The most she could feel was a deep regret that now that he was gone, she would never get back the money he had stolen from her.  
  
But even greater than the money, he had robbed her of something more essential. He had taken away her ability to trust and believe in the inherent good of people in general. Kazuya and Yuki were the only two people she had formed close friendships with ever since she dropped out of school. Apart from them, she kept all her other relationships superficial. It was better that way. She figured, the less people she trusted, the less chance she had of getting hurt again. She politely but firmly turned down guys who asked her out on dates because she had decided that there was no room in her life for romance. Having had her heart broken once was lesson enough for her. Shame on her if she allowed it to happen again.  
  
Aside from the regret, there was anger. Anger at Junpei for making her the broken girl she was today. Anger at herself for allowing him into her life in the first place.  
  
If only she hadn't met him, she'd be a college graduate by now, probably with a great job and making her mark in the business world.  
  
If only she hadn't fallen in love with him, she wouldn't be the cold, cynical person she was today.  
  
If only she wasn't stupid enough to fall for his lies, she wouldn't be burdened by the knowledge that she had let her parents down.  
  
So many if only's.  
  
Tsukushi rose from the floor and made her way to the bed. She could feel the beginnings of a massive headache coming on. She lay down and massaged her temples as she waited for sleep to claim her. Her last conscious thought before falling off into oblivion was  
  
If only I weren't so broken. . .  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Okay, that's about as much angst as I could squeeze out of my fried little brain. Finally, retribution comes to Junpei! Hey, the dude had it coming.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thanks! I hope you had a great holiday season too.  
  
Invisible Rain: Yay, a new reader! Hi and welcome! Thanks for taking the time to post a review.  
  
Sailor Angie: Hi! Thanks for the words of encouragement. Helps me want to write better. Got to warn you though. Tsukasa might not appear for the next couple of chapters yet as I haven't thought up the next scene with him. But who knows, I might think up something for him soon. ^_^ Just hope you keep on reading.  
  
ToinKs: Happy new year to you too! Hope you enjoyed your 8-day getaway.  
  
'Til the next update, ciao! 


	7. Tete a tete with Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango  
  
A/N: Apologies for this filler chapter. But as promised, Yuki finally makes an appearance. For this story I chose to retain her characteristic naïveté from the manga. The quip from Tsukushi towards the end about falling in love was borrowed from a forwarded e-mail entitled "Chicken Pox for the Soul." I don't know who originated it. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering whether Tsukasa and Tsukushi will meet in this lifetime, lol, please be patient. It's coming in probably 3 chapters from now. There's just some stuff I wanna get out of the way first. Replies to reviewers are at the the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Tête-à-tête with Yuki  
  
Tsukushi was not having a good week.  
  
It was that time of the month when the bulk of her bills were due and she was running low on funds. Several times she wanted to kick herself in the butt for giving in to the lure of taking the weekend off. What the hell was she thinking?! Her brief respite, albeit not undeserved, had cost her two nights' worth of tips. And we're not talking about loose change here. Weekends were when they had the most people coming in and even their regular patrons who came on weeknights seemed more generous during the weekends.  
  
Now Tsukushi was feeling the effects of her decision and she was racking her brain, thinking up ways to minimize the deficit in her budget. To make matters worse, her employer at the clothing store informed her that the company was downsizing. As a part-time employee, she would have to be one of the first to go. She only had until the end of the month before she was out of that job.  
  
It was the middle of the week as Tsukushi came for the late shift when Yuki approached her.  
  
"Hey Tsukushi," the cute short-haired girl greeted. "Nishikado Soujiro and Mimasaka Akira were here earlier tonight. They were looking for you."  
  
"Yeah? What'd they want?"  
  
"They wanted to know whether you'd changed your mind about auditioning."  
  
"Oh that," Tsukushi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh. It seems that they were quite impressed with your performance when you pinch-hit for me last week," Yuki's voice held a trace of envy although she was happy that other people could see the talent Tsukushi had but didn't make full use of.  
  
"Well, I already told them that I wasn't interested. Hey!" Tsukushi brightened as an idea hit her. "Why don't you try out? You told me before that you've always wanted to sing in a band, right?  
  
"Yup! That's why I'm gonna try out tomorrow. They gave me the address where they're holding auditions. I'm so excited!"  
  
Yuki's enthusiasm was contagious.  
  
"Good for you! I hope you make it!" Tsukushi beamed.  
  
"Oooh, I hope so too! Imagine getting to work with Soujiro everyday. . ." Yuki's eyes twinkled dreamily.  
  
"Well, good luck! I really hope you're the one they're looking for," Tsukushi gave the other girl's hand a squeeze before the both of them turned their attention to their respective duties for the night.  
  
======================  
  
Two days later, a glum Yuki met Tsukushi at the club.  
  
"How'd it go?" Tsukushi asked, although from her friend's expression she already had an idea that she didn't make the cut.  
  
"Not well. I didn't make it. Their lead singer. . . well, he's the one who gets the final say. Soujiro says he has impossibly high standards. I was only a couple of stanzas into the song when he stood up shaking his head. Then he thanked me for my time. Hmmph, good luck to them finding a singer anytime soon!" Yuki spat out bitterly.  
  
"Oh Yuki," Tsukushi said as she put a sympathetic arm around her friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thanks. Well, yesterday wasn't such a total loss." Already Yuki's sad demeanor was erased by a small smile playing on her lips. "Soujiro asked me out on a date!"  
  
"He did huh?" Tsukushi asked, not at all sure whether to feel happy for her friend or not. She was amazed at how easily Yuki could switch from sad to happy in a span of seconds, at the mere mention of Soujiro's name.  
  
"Yes! Oh Tsukushi, I can't believe it! After so many months of wishing he'd notice me, it's finally happened! I can't wait for tomorrow. He's taking me out for dinner and a movie."  
  
Seeing her friend's excitement and not wanting to dampen her spirits again, Tsukushi merely smiled and bit her lip from saying anything more. She had wanted to warn Yuki about Soujiro's playboy ways but decided against doing so. She reminded herself that Yuki was an adult like herself, capable of making her own judgments.  
  
"Tsukushi?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love?"  
  
Tsukushi paused, contemplating how to reply to Yuki's question. In the end she chose not to answer at all. Instead she thought to herself, "Falling in love. . . the operative word there is 'fall.' Not walk, or leap, or glide, but fall. It denotes plummeting from a height, landing with a thud, incurring welts and bruises. That's why it's called falling in love. You could end up maimed, or dead."  
  
"Huh?" Yuki stared at her uncomprehendingly. Tsukushi snapped her head up when she realized that she had spoken her thoughts aloud.  
  
"Uhrm. . . nothing. Forget what I said. It's time to start working. Go on," she gently shooed her friend as she went to take her place behind the bar. Yuki didn't need much prodding as she walked, or rather, floated away, that dreamy, faraway look once again in her eyes. It was just as well, Tsukushi thought. She didn't want Yuki's view of love tainted just because of her own disastrous encounter with it.  
  
********************  
  
fresh8: Hi! It's nice to see your name again on the review page. Hope this update was soon enough for you.  
  
ToinKs: Oh, I could feel the resentment alright! LOL! Yours was the most enthusiastic reaction to Junpei's death, complete with thunder and lightning, hahaha.  
  
Invisible Rain: Thanks. Well, if he died slowly and painfully, he deserved it, didn't he? LOL.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Well, the dude had it coming. He was EVIL but so am I so I killed him off. Mwahahahahaha!  
  
silver04: Hi and welcome, new reader! Thanks for checking this story out and taking time to leave a review.  
  
Thanks to everyone still reading this. As always, 


	8. Visions of a Better Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 8: Visions of a Better Life  
  
After coming home late from work the previous night, Tsukushi woke up at noontime the following day only to be dismayed by the sight that greeted her eyes as she went to her kitchen. The entire kitchen floor was flooded.  
  
Wading carefully through the inch-high water, she got down on her knees and opened the cabinet under the kitchen sink to survey the damage.  
  
The pipes were old and rusty, and she saw that they had sprung a leak in several different places.  
  
This is just great, she thought to herself as she set about to clean the flooded mess.  
  
After an hour of alternately mopping the floor and squeezing the grimy water into a bucket, she stood up and stretched. She made a call to her landlord, who said he could only drop by to fix the problem later that afternoon.  
  
Tsukushi took a shower, had her lunch, and tried to rest before the long night of work ahead of her, all the while trying to ignore the incessant dripping sound coming from the kitchen sink. It was beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
When finally she couldn't stand the annoying sound any longer, she grabbed her jacket and bag and left the apartment, leaving a note for the landlord to just let himself in once he arrived.  
  
It was still too early to go to the club, so Tsukushi decided to kill time at her tree house in the park.  
  
The weather had suddenly turned nippy and Tsukushi was glad she had worn her jacket. She easily climbed up to the tree house and sat herself Indian style on the floor. After rubbing her palms briskly for some warmth, she then thrust them deep into her jacket pockets.  
  
Her left hand brushed against a slip of paper and she fished it out, curious as to what it could be. It was the paper on which Akira wrote down his address.  
  
She smiled to herself as she remembered the night she sang at Frenzy. What she had told Soujiro and Akira that night was not entirely true. Once upon a time, her singing was not confined to the shower alone. She loved singing, and had in fact won in several amateur singing contests when she was still in school. Of course all that had changed two years ago. She became too preoccupied with surviving from day to day to even think about singing.  
  
However, even she could not deny to herself the natural high she felt when she was up on that small stage at the club. Sure, she was jittery at first, but when she had gotten over her initial nervousness, she forgot all about the people around her. There was only her and the music.  
  
She wondered if Soujiro and Akira had found a new singer yet. And if they haven't, would she dare try out? Does she have what it takes to make the cut?  
  
Get real Tsukushi, she chided herself. You think you've got what it takes to get up night after night before a roomful of people and sing?  
  
But another voice within her was saying, if I could do it once, why couldn't I do it over and over again? Besides, she thought, it would mean another job. And another job means extra money. Money she could save so she could go back to school again. And if she managed to graduate this time, she would be able to find a better and higher-paying job than the dead-end jobs she had right now.  
  
A better life. . . Tsukushi closed her eyes and began to dream of all the things she had always wanted to buy herself, of all the places she had wanted to travel to, of all the things she had wanted to do but couldn't afford to do.  
  
Dare she take this first step to a better life?  
  
While she was contemplating this, the poignant strains of a familiar piece being played on a violin wafted up to her ears.  
  
Cute weird guy was here.  
  
Remembering their last encounter and how he had made it known that he did not appreciate having an audience, she peered through the opening on the floor, knocked loudly to make her presence known, and cleared her throat for good measure.  
  
The music stopped abruptly as Rui glanced up passively towards Tsukushi.  
  
"Um, I'm here. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Rui continued to stare at her with no expression on his face.  
  
"You might want to take your music elsewhere. . . not that I'm saying it's bad. . . it's really good actually. . . it's just that you said you don't want anyone listening to you playing. . ." Damn! Why did she have to turn into a blabbering idiot whenever he was around?!  
  
"Look," she began again, "All I'm saying is, I was here first and I'm not leaving!" she finished defiantly. She went back to sitting against the tree house wall, this time folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Silence. Just when Tsukushi was starting to relax, thinking he had left, the music started again.  
  
Stunned, she made her way down the ladder and stood gaping at Rui, once again being mesmerized by his music.  
  
Rui opened his eyes and stopped playing when he felt her standing before him.  
  
"Do you know what it feels like to be left by someone you love?" Rui didn't know what possessed him to blurt out such a personal question, to a total stranger at that.  
  
Taken aback by such an unexpected question, Tsukushi was even more surprised when she heard herself squeak out, "Yes. . . as a matter of fact, I do."  
  
He felt the coldness of his heart thaw when he saw the pain he was feeling there reflected in her eyes as she answered him. He repositioned his violin to play once more before saying, "I don't mind if you stay."  
  
And Tsukushi did stay, losing herself once again in the music that entranced her. No other words were spoken after that, and none were needed.  
  
That night, two strangers found in each other a kindred soul, their shared pain expressed in a haunting melody that pierced the stillness of a deserted park.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: I'm back! Sorry this update took a little longer than usual. I got bogged down with stuff over the past week.  
  
aoringo-chan: Hi new reader! Thanks for leaving a review, although I got pretty lost too. Um, which part of the last chapter didn't you understand? You gave me my own panic attack there. Was it that bad? LOL.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Well, this chapter answered your question, sort of. Stay tuned to find out whether she finally decides to audition.  
  
Nermal and Buzz03: Hi and welcome! It's always great to see new names on the reviews page. Glad you checked my story out and took the time to leave reviews. Thank you!  
  
fresh8: Well, I'll do my best to update weekly, although to tell you the truth, this story's getting harder and harder to write by the chapter. Wish me luck that I can come up with chapters to keep you interested.  
  
Invisible Rain: Thanks! Although I really can't take credit for that line about falling in love, as I explained in my author's note in the last chap.  
  
Thanks for your continued support, and if you have time, please do leave a review. Ideas and suggestions are most welcome. I need all the help I can get. LOL. 


	9. An Offer She Can't Refuse

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 9: An Offer She Can't Refuse  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Tsukushi apologized breathlessly to Kazuya when she arrived at the club later that night. So engrossed was she while listening to cute weird guy's music that she almost forgot she had to go to work that evening. It was only after he finished playing his fourth song that she realized with a start that the sky had grown dark and the stars had come out. She checked her watch and gasped when she saw she had exactly ten minutes before her shift started.  
  
Without a word she left Rui staring at her as she ran out of the park and in the direction of the club.  
  
"No problemo, Tsukushi. There's always a first time," Kazuya anwered cheerily. "Besides, you're only five minutes late. It's no big deal."  
  
"Thanks, Kazuya. You're the best," she replied gratefully as she slid her standard-issue bartender's vest around her shoulders.  
  
Just as she was getting busy attending to her work for the night, three familiar figures approached her at the bar.  
  
The intertwined hands of Yuki and Soujiro didn't escape her watchful eye as they leisurely strode over, with Akira following closely by.  
  
"Yo, Tsukushi," Akira flashed her a megawatt smile as he slid onto the bar stool directly in front of her.  
  
"Hey Akira," she greeted with a smile of her own. "Soujiro," she acknowledged the other man's presence with a curt nod, pointedly staring at his hand, which was still interlocked with Yuki's atop the counter. "Yuki, hasn't your shift just started?"  
  
Neither of the two heard Tsukushi as they leaned against the bar, with Soujiro whispering something into Yuki's ear, in response to which she giggled demurely.  
  
Tsukushi rolled her eyes and Akira nudged his friend with a sharp elbow to the side, causing Soujiro to involuntarily yelp in pain.  
  
"Remember why we came here?" Akira muttered out of the corner of his mouth as the other man glared at him. "Excuse him, Tsukushi," he grinned sheepishly as he turned back to face her. "These two just came from a date," he explained, making Tsukushi remember what Yuki told her a few days ago.  
  
Soujiro whispered something to Yuki, and she laughed softly as she reluctantly let go of his hand and moved away. "Talk to you later, Tsukushi," she called out to her friend as an afterthought.  
  
"What can I get you gentlemen?" Tsukushi asked as she placed her hands atop the bar.  
  
"We'll have our usual."  
  
For the next few minutes Tsukushi busied herself mixing their drinks while the two men conversed in low voices.  
  
"Soujiro, remember what we discussed with Tsukasa earlier. We have got to convince her this time. Shizuka's already left, and the applicants coming in to audition have all but dwindled to none."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what if we can't change her mind?"  
  
"Failure is not an option," Akira answered, a grim expression on his face.  
  
F4 was desperate. Shizuka had left for the States the previous evening and they still had not found a replacement for her. Earlier that afternoon they met at Akira's house to discuss the situation.  
  
:: flashback ::  
  
Tsukasa was pacing the floor like a caged animal, his face in a perpetual scowl. "There's got to be somebody out there."  
  
Akira looked up at Tsukasa. "Dude, we've been auditioning applicants for two weeks straight. None of them has measured up to your standards, which may I say, are impossibly high. And would you please stop all that pacing?! I'm getting dizzy just watching you." Despite their raised voices, Rui, amazingly had remained sleeping on the threadbare couch.  
  
Tsukasa stopped and sat wearily on one of the chairs scattered around the room. "Well, did any of those who tried out pass YOUR standards? Tell me the truth."  
  
Akira sighed dejectedly. Tsukasa was right. None of the girls who auditioned had what they were looking for. Some had good voices alright, but they lacked Shizuka's versatility.  
  
"Hey, what about Yuki?" Soujiro piped in. "If you change your mind, I can tell her later. I'm meeting her for a date early this evening."  
  
Both Tsukasa and Akira gave him a withering glance. Yuki's singing was okay -- for an amateur.  
  
"Hey," Soujiro raised his hands in mock surrender. "It was only a suggestion. I mean, we ARE desperate. But seriously, we have got to find someone, and soon. We've already turned down bookings for two weddings and several corporate parties over the last week. Even Kazuya has been badgering us 'cause his boss already gave the go-signal for that trial run we talked about."  
  
At the mention of Kazuya, something occurred to Akira. "You know, there is someone I'm sure will meet your standards, Tsukasa."  
  
At this Tsukasa brightened. "You know someone? Well, what are you waiting for? Go call her up now!" he demanded as he shoved his cell phone towards Akira.  
  
Soujiro looked over at Akira questioningly. Then realization dawned on him. "Wait a minute, you don't mean Tsukushi do you?" Akira nodded. "Man, she already told us she's not interested. If she were, she would've come to try out a long time ago."  
  
"Well, who knows, maybe she changed her mind. Maybe we can still get her to change her mind." That was Akira -- ever the optimist.  
  
"What's she like?" Tsukasa, Akira and Soujiro had not noticed that Rui had already awakened, since he was still stretched out on the couch with an arm flung over his eyes, so they were startled by his sudden question.  
  
Akira and Soujiro looked at each other and scratched their heads.  
  
"Well, she's really nice for a bartender, always serving our drinks with a smile. Cute too. Actually, there's not much we know about her, except that she mixes a mean Kamikaze and she has this incredible singing voice," Soujiro answered. He and Akira related to their two friends how they discovered Tsukushi's singing talent when they went to Frenzy a week ago.  
  
"Come to think of it, Soujiro, Tsukushi's never told us much about herself," Akira remarked.  
  
"Well, find out more then," Tsukasa barked impatiently. "If she's as good as you guys say she is, then I want her in the band. Find out what we can do to entice her to join us. There must be something."  
  
"Fine, I'll see if I can pry some information out of Yuki later. You guys wanna meet up at Frenzy tonight so we can all talk to Tsukushi to convince her?"  
  
"I'll go," Akira said. "I'll meet you there after your dinner with Yuki." He looked at Rui and Tsukasa expectantly.  
  
Tsukasa shook his head. "I can't. There's this new song I want to work on tonight."  
  
Rui stood up. "I'm not in the mood to go clubbing. You guys go on without me."  
  
With that, the three left Akira's home. Tsukasa went home to work on his new composition, Soujiro went to fetch Yuki for their date, and Rui went to the park.  
  
:: end of flashback ::  
  
"Here are your drinks, guys," Tsukushi said as she placed their glasses before them. They had to wait a full half hour while she attended to the orders of other customers before they could get her attention again. It was a Saturday after all, and the club was packed.  
  
"Refill?" she inquired when they signalled her to come to them.  
  
"That, and we need to talk to you."  
  
"Shoot." Tsukushi rubbed the back of her neck to ease the stiffness she was beginning to feel.  
  
Akira and Soujiro took advantage of the temporary lull in her work to make their case.  
  
"We still haven't found a new singer. We're here to ask you to reconsider," Soujiro began.  
  
"I dunno, Soujiro. . . Actually, I was considering it seriously earlier. . ."  
  
"And?. . ." Akira pounced eagerly  
  
"Hey, hold your horses!" Tsukushi laughed. "As I was saying, I was seriously thinking about it earlier, but then I remembered. . . if ever I do make it in, I'd have to let go of this job. And that is absolutely unacceptable. This job is my bread and butter, and by the end of this month, it'll be the only job I have. I'm about to lose my day job."  
  
"Day job? You mean you have another job besides this one?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Well, of course," Tsukushi replied before pausing. "Don't you? I cannot believe for one minute that playing in a band earns you enough money to maintain your lifestyle. I mean, look at you both. . . signature clothes, expensive watches, you go clubbing almost every night. . . Hey, no offense, but your band isn't famous, so I doubt you earn that much to live the way you do."  
  
"We may be struggling musicians but we are also astute businessmen," Akira said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, really?" Tsukushi was curious.  
  
"Yup," Soujiro spoke this time. "Tsukasa, Rui, Akira and I co-own this record bar at the mall. It's not that big, but it's doing pretty well. We opened it after we graduated from university by pooling together our life savings. At first we took shifts manning the store, but now that it's doing quite well, we can afford to hire the personnel to manage it. Meanwhile, we can pursue our dreams of becoming a well-known band. That store is OUR bread and butter. Well, that plus the dividends we get from our respective stock portfolios."  
  
"That's nice." By now Tsukushi was only half paying attention to them because a fresh wave of drink orders had come in.  
  
As she got occupied with her work again, Soujiro and Akira pondered on what she just told them.  
  
"That's it!" Soujiro exclaimed exasperatedly. Tsukushi was their last card and it turned out that she was a dead end as well.  
  
Akira mistook Soujiro's exasperated tone as one of enthusiasm. He looked at his friend excitedly and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Soujiro was puzzled at Akira's strange reaction. "Um, let's just give up and face Tsukasa's wrath?"  
  
"No, you idiot! Remember Michiko, that cute sales assistant at the record store?"  
  
Soujiro nodded dumbly. He didn't know what Michiko had to do with the predicament they were in right now.  
  
"Well, didn't she just hand in her two weeks' notice to us the other day?"  
  
Finally Soujiro caught on to what Akira was thinking of. "We can offer her that job! That's what we can use to sweeten the deal! But wait. She'll still have to quit bartending here if she's gonna join the band. How can we convince her to let go of this job?"  
  
"We'll have to offer her a deal she can't refuse. That's where you come in."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I need you to find out from Yuki how much Tsukushi's making, with her day job and as a bartender here, inclusive of tips. I need that info tonight so I can crunch up the numbers to show her she'll be earning more than what she's currently getting, if she accepts our package deal -- the job at the store PLUS vocalist in our band."  
  
Soujiro suddenly grabbed Akira by the sides of his head and planted a loud kiss on his forehead. "You, my man, are a fuckin' genius!"  
  
Akira grinned idiotically. "I am, aren't I?"  
  
They signalled for Tsukushi to come over as soon as they saw she wasn't so busy anymore.  
  
"Hey Tsukushi, guess what? We can give you two, yep, count 'em, two jobs," Soujiro said as he held up two fingers.  
  
Tsukushi raised an eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
Akira spoke. "You said you'll be needing another job to replace the one you're losing soon, right? Well, we can give you a job at our record store. But only if you'll agree to join our band as a vocalist."  
  
Tsukushi narrowed her eyes suspiciously, unsure whether or not to take the two playboys seriously.  
  
" Just come tomorrow and we'll tell you the details. Hey, you don't have anything to lose, do you? So we'll expect you tomorrow, say around 11 a.m., hmm?"  
  
She paused to consider. It's true that she didn't have anything to lose by showing up tomorrow. And she was really curious as to what they had to offer. Oh well, she thought. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow at 11."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Sorry for this long, boring chapter. It was necessary so there wouldn't be any loose ends about Tsukushi's job later on.  
  
aoringo-chan: Glad you finally understand it, hahaha. Well, this chapter was a little longer than usual so I hope you liked it. But usually I just write about 1,000 to 1,500 words per chapter.  
  
InvisibleRain: Thanks! Well, I hope I can write an interesting chapter on when they finally meet. *crosses fingers*  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Hehe, don't worry. I'm still leaning towards a TxT pairing for this fic.  
  
fresh8: Well, maybe not everything, but at least something in common. LOL. Did I use the word incorrectly?  
  
Toinks: Hey girl, good to have you back reviewing! Don't worry, Tsukushi WILL audition, even if I have to bribe her to do it, hahaha.  
  
Thank you for continuing to support this story and leaving your reviews. They really encourage me to write on. If not for your comments, I probably would've lost interest in this fic a long time ago. So keep 'em coming! See you next chap! 


	10. Terms and Conditions

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 10: Terms and Conditions  
  
Tsukushi awoke past noontime the following day with a dull throbbing in her head. After the club closed up the previous night, the remaining service crew had a small impromptu party amongst themselves to celebrate the birthday of one of the waitresses.  
  
Tsukushi had not planned on staying long because she was already tired, but soon the limit of two beers she had set on herself became three, then four, then more. Before she knew it, she was smashed. It was a good thing Kazuya had stayed behind so he was able to see her home safely. Daylight was already beginning to break when they left the club for her home.  
  
The light from the early afternoon sun streaming through her bedroom window was making her headache worse. She burrowed underneath her fluffy comforter in an attempt to recapture sleep, when she suddenly remembered there was something she needed to do today. She struggled to remember what it was. It had something to do with finding a new job.  
  
Bit by agonizing bit, she called back to mind the events of the previous night. She remembered being late for work after coming from the park. She recalled it was a very busy night, which wasn't unusual because it was a Saturday. She remembered Soujiro walking hand in hand with Yuki, and Akira following them.  
  
Soujiro and Akira! That's it! She had promised them she'd go to Akira's place to audition at 11 a.m. that day. From under the covers, she peeked at the small alarm clock on her bedside table. 12:47.  
  
Shit!  
  
Tsukushi shot up from bed, ignoring the blinding pain that shot through her skull due to the sudden movement.  
  
She grabbed her purse from the night stand and frantically emptied its contents on the unmade bed. She spotted the small folded piece of paper among the scattered items.  
  
Damn it!  
  
No phone number was written. Just an address.  
  
Tsukushi dashed out of her apartment after taking a very quick shower and brushing her teeth.  
  
As luck would have it, she took the wrong bus and got lost. It was almost 3 p.m. when she finally found herself in front of Akira's house.  
  
Tsukushi took a few moments to make herself look presentable and gather her wits about her before pressing on the doorbell.  
  
She paused after the first ring, pressing her ear against the door to detect any sound from within. Silence. She tried again, then again, and yet again. After the fifth ring, Tsukushi gave up. It was stupid to think they'd wait for her. She was four hours late, for heavens' sake.  
  
Just as she was turning around to leave, the door suddenly swung open.  
  
"How many times did I remind you guys to bring the fuckin' key. . ." a visibly irritated Akira appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Um, hi Akira," Tsukushi tentatively greeted.  
  
"Tsukushi!" Akira exclaimed in surprise. Already the frown that was marring his handsome face was replaced by his usual wide grin. "So good of you to come! Even if you're, hmmm, VERY late," he said as he tapped a finger on his watch.  
  
Tsukushi bowed several times before him, her hands clasped in front of her as she apologized profusely. "I'm terribly sorry. I overslept. I wanted to call you to let you know I was still coming but you left no contact number. I'm really, really sorry."  
  
"Hey, forget about it," Akira waved a hand dismissively before pulling her through the open door. "C'mon in. Soujiro's downstairs. Tsukasa and Rui just left to buy some food."  
  
Tsukushi allowed herself to be led down a small flight of stairs to the basement of Akira's house.  
  
"Tsukushi!" Soujiro greeted as she and Akira appeared. "You decided to come after all." Again she made her apologies for her tardiness. "Hey, that's okay. We were afraid you'd changed your mind. We're glad you came."  
  
She was so relieved that they didn't take it against her. Smilingly, she glanced around the small basement and saw that it was bare, save for the band instruments, an old worn-out couch, a square wooden table, and a few chairs scattered around. She sat down on one of them and immediately got down to business.  
  
"So. . . tell me about your offer. I must admit, you really got my curiosity piqued," she began as she leaned back on the chair.  
  
Soujiro and Akira took turns in explaining what they had in mind. They told her about the job vacancy at the record store they owned and the compensation they could offer for that job. Tsukushi was impressed. The salary was a lot more than what she was currently receiving at the clothing store. If she took the job, she would be reporting six days weekly, from mall opening hours to around early afternoon, which was when the band's rehearsals started. As her employers, they could make her schedule flexible to fit in with band practice.  
  
"Now, if you decide to accept our offer and join the band, we will have to ask you to let go of your job at Frenzy." At this Tsukushi frowned, as she wasn't sure whether she was willing to part with her bartending job. Upon seeing this, Akira immediately continued. "But we believe that working with us in the band would be more lucrative for you."  
  
"Go on. I'm listening."  
  
Thanks to Soujiro's charm, a phone call to Yuki gave them the information they needed as to how much Tsukushi was making. At first Yuki was reluctant to divulge such info, but when Soujiro told her they needed it to help them convince Tsukushi to join the band, she gave them what they needed. After all, it couldn't hurt if it meant a better job for Tsukushi. Once Soujiro got the figures, Akira worked on her projected earnings from the band. Tsukasa and Rui had no objections when they were presented with the plan.  
  
"Our band is only a year old but we are beginning to establish ourselves slowly but surely. Already, we're getting at least two gigs a week, usually playing at weddings and corporate parties. This is how much we earn per gig. We divide that equally among us." Akira scribbled a figure on a piece of paper. Tsukushi looked at it and whistled. Not bad. Not bad at all. "That doesn't include tips. And you wouldn't believe how generous some of the people in our audience can be, especially if we just performed a song that reminded them of when they first fell in love, or when they proposed, or any of that romantic shit."  
  
"Keep talking," Tsukushi said as she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her clasped hands.  
  
Seeing that she was getting more and more interested, Soujiro spoke. "Thanks to word of mouth, more and more people are getting to know about us. That could only mean more gigs in the future. It's only a matter of time before we get a regular weekly stint at a permanent venue. With regular exposure, who knows, we might even cut our own record deal someday. Yeah, right now, we do mostly cover versions of popular songs, but we also have our own original material. I'm telling you, Tsukushi. We've got the talent. We've got the potential. Now, all we need is a good female vocalist to help us get to the top."  
  
Tsukushi remained quiet after Soujiro's little speech. They certainly made a good sales pitch. Quickly, she calculated in her mind how much she could make if she accepted this 'package deal' they were offering. If what they said about having at least two gigs a week was true, then she would certainly be earning more than what she got as a bartender. Plus the job at the record store. Deducting her monthly living expenses, she would have some money left over to put in the bank. Within a year she would have enough to go back to school again. That was the clincher. If she had any misgivings about their offer before, there was none now. In fact, now she wanted to make it in the band so badly, she could almost taste it.  
  
A small smile played along her lips, until it slowly widened to brighten her whole face. "Okay, I'll accept your offer. Er, that is, if I pass the audition. Yuki told me that your lead singer has the final say. Oh, and I must say, if I do make it, I can only promise to be with you for a year. I plan to go back to school after that. In fact, that's the only reason I'm willing to take this job. So I can save up some money to go back to school."  
  
"A year?" Soujiro and Akira, who were already getting worked up when they heard her accept, suddenly felt their elation deflate.  
  
"A year," Tsukushi said firmly. "I cannot promise you anything beyond that. Maybe I'll change my mind, maybe I won't. But one year is all I can promise you right now."  
  
The two men silently considered this. Both were thinking that a lot could happen in a year. Maybe a year was enough time for them to convince her to stay on. Heck, worse comes to worst, a year was enough time to find a replacement for her, although they dreaded having to go through the whole process of auditioning applicants again. But right now, it seems that they didn't have a choice but to take Tsukushi in and just hope for the best.  
  
"Okay. One year then," Soujiro said after Akira nodded, signifying his acquiescence.  
  
"Great!" Tsukushi clapped her hands in glee. "Now where is that lead singer of yours? I'm raring to sing and impress him!"  
  
"He and Rui are probably on the way back. Meanwhile, why don't you do a little warm-up number to get you ready? I'll accompany you on the keyboards."  
  
"Let's do it then."  
  
********************  
  
A/N: I had fully intended for Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Rui to meet in this chapter, but this is what I came up with instead. Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't want to rush things. I promise the three will meet next chapter. Please be patient. Also, I really have no idea how much a band earns and stuff like that. For the purpose of this fanfic, let's just pretend I know what I'm talking about. ^_~  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Well, TxTxR haven't met yet, obviously. That's coming up in the next chap, so stay tuned! Thanks for always leaving me a review. It really means a lot.  
  
Sailor Angie: Hey girl, welcome back to the reviews page! I'm really glad to see you're back commenting again. I was afraid you'd given up on this fic because of the limited exposure I'd been giving Tsukasa. Don't worry, I guarantee more face time for him in later chapters (duh, this is a TxT fic!). Thanks for putting in a review for each chap you've missed while you were away.  
  
Skyla1: Hi! I'm really glad you could drop by to post a comment. As for loose ends, well, I'm a very forgetful person, so I thought I'd tie them up asap before they come to haunt me later on.  
  
ToinKs: Hehehe! Round 1 coming up soon!  
  
InvisibleRain: Thanks for thinking the last chap wasn't boring. Well, if it wasn't, then this one certainly is. I hate this chap, but I'll try to make up for it on the next update.  
  
As always, please leave a review if you've got time. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter! 


	11. The Audition Finally!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. Likewise for the song "Someone to Watch Over Me," which I think was originally sung by Frank Sinatra.  
  
Warning: Strong language. I know I don't usually put up a warning for cuss words but this chapter has a little more than the usual. I think maybe it was because I was so pissed while writing this, 'cause I couldn't get this chapter to come out the way I wanted it to. LOL. I apologize if you are offended by such words.  
  
Chapter 11: The Audition (Finally!)  
  
Tsukasa pushed the key into the lock impatiently while attempting to balance the three boxes of pizza he held on his other hand. His stomach was grumbling and he was not in a very good mood after having had to wait several hours for Akira's and Soujiro's bartender friend to show up. Rui was right behind him carrying the drinks.  
  
As they entered Akira's house, they heard the upbeat tune of one of Akira's favorite songs. He was playing it on the keyboards again, although this time it wasn't his voice they heard singing along to the happy melody. The voice was distinctly female, although it was quite muted from where they were standing. So the bartender/singer had shown up after all. About time, Tsukasa thought as he and Rui left the food and drinks on Akira's kitchen counter.  
  
The two made their way to the staircase leading to the basement. As their steps took them down, closer to the source of the music, Rui and Tsukasa looked at each other in wonder. Akira and Soujiro weren't lying when they said this girl had a fantastic voice. Rui quickened his steps down, with Tsukasa following his lead, although they took care to do it quietly so as not to disturb the ongoing performance.  
  
The girl had her back to them, her hips gently swaying to the rhythm of the song she was singing, her fingers occasionally snapping to the beat.  
  
To her right, Akira was playing on the keyboards, although he never took his eyes off her as she sang. Soujiro was seated in one of the chairs, and he was just as enthralled as Akira by her performance. None of them noticed the arrival of Tsukasa and Rui.  
  
All too soon, the song ended. Tsukushi looked at Soujiro and Akira, but they merely stared back at her, their mouths open. Before they could say anything, she started singing one of her favorite songs a capella.  
  
Lookin' everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret. . .  
  
Tsukasa was impressed with her versatility. While she sang the first song with a high, clear voice, this time her voice was sultry and seductive like a temptress'.  
  
There is somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone to watch over me. . .  
  
By this time, Akira had regained his senses and started playing once more on the keyboards to accompany her singing.  
  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the woods  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me.  
  
Rui was awed at the feelings this girl could evoke in him with her singing. The way she crooned those words made him want to be that someone to watch over her.  
  
Although he may not be the man  
Some girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he'll carry the key  
  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh how I need  
Someone to watch over me. . .  
  
Silence reigned in the small basement as Tsukushi ended the song. No one said a word as they all gazed at her, transfixed. Suddenly there was enthusiastic applause from both Soujiro and Akira. She mockingly bowed to acknowledge their appreciation.  
  
"That was great."  
  
Tsukushi spun around to see who had spoken. Still flushed from the natural high she had felt while singing, the smile on her face froze when she saw who it was. She thought she was hallucinating when she saw cute weird guy stride over to where she stood. It was him alright, although there was something different about him today. Then she realized what it was when he came to stop in front of her. He was smiling. At her.  
  
Tsukasa's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when Rui moved away, allowing him to see the face to which that amazing voice belonged.  
  
"No. . . freakin'. . . way," he croaked out, as soon as he found his voice.  
  
Tsukushi, who had started to smile back at Rui despite her shock, turned to see who else had arrived upon hearing Tsukasa's voice. The tentative smile she had immediately transformed into a grimace of horror when she saw the man who had been standing behind cute weird guy. Could this day get any more bizarre? First she finds out that Akira and Soujiro are friends with cute weird guy. And now, standing before her with an expression of dismay that matched her own, was the curly-haired guy who saved her from Junpei and chased him away.  
  
"Tsukasa! Rui!" Akira and Soujiro greeted them excitedly, blissfully unaware of the tension that was fast engulfing the room. "This here's Makino Tsukushi, bartender par excellence and the newest member of our band!"  
  
Tsukasa ignored the enthusiastic introduction. Instead he said in a tight voice, "I'd like a word with the three of you upstairs. Now."  
  
Akira and Soujiro looked at each other, wondering what Tsukasa had to say. Both just shrugged and followed Tsukasa up the staircase, with Akira calling out to Tsukushi, "Hey Tsukushi, we'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable down there. Mi casa es su casa!"  
  
She turned back to Rui, who had remained standing near her. She looked at him questioningly, wondering why he hadn't followed the three upstairs yet. He held out his right hand and said, "I'm Rui."  
  
She extended her hand to shake his and started to say, "I'm. . ."  
  
"Tsukushi, I know. They just introduced you, remember?" He smiled once more. "It's nice to finally have a name to connect to the face." After that, he turned around to go.  
  
"Wait," she called out before he could disappear from view. He turned back to look at her. "Um, are you the lead singer of the band?"  
  
Rui shook his head and said, "Nope. That would be Tsukasa." With that he went to join his bandmates upstairs.  
  
Tsukushi sat on the couch and tiredly leaned back. She threw hear head back and wearily closed her eyes.  
  
Ironic. Life is so fucking ironic. At first I didn't even want to try out for this stupid band. And now that I have, I want more than anything to make the cut. And the one person who will decide whether I make it or not is the only person in this fuckin' planet I've ever antagonized in my whole life. Life's a bitch. No shit. Tell me something I didn't know.  
  
==================  
  
Tsukasa was already pacing the room restlessly when Rui got upstairs.  
  
"You're telling me that that wack job down there is the bartender you've been blabbing about?"  
  
Akira and Soujiro were surprised at such an extreme reaction from Tsukasa, while Rui merely watched his friend with passive amusement.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Wack job? Tsukushi's one of the sanest persons I've ever known!" Soujiro immediately sprung to the defense of his favorite bartender.  
  
"Tsukasa," Rui calmly spoke up. "You've obviously met her before. What makes you say she's crazy?"  
  
Tsukasa immediately told them an abridged version of how he and Tsukushi had met.  
  
"Look man," Akira said. "I'm sure Tsukushi had a good reason for reacting the way you said she did. Please don't jump to conclusions. Won't you even consider her? She's a great singer and we need her in the band. C'mon Tsukasa. We're desperate."  
  
Tsukasa shook his head vigorously. "But not desperate enough to hire some psycho in our band!"  
  
"She is not a psycho!" Akira and Soujiro yelled exasperatedly. Both men glared at Tsukasa, who glared at them in return.  
  
"Look Tsukasa," Akira began again after taking several deep breaths to calm himself. "You heard her sing a while ago. She is good. No, not just good. She's the best we've heard among all those girls who tried out. Heck, she's even better than Shizuka!" As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, he looked guiltily at Rui. Tsukasa and Soujiro also looked at Rui to see how he would react to what Akira had said.  
  
Rui looked up to meet their gaze. After a long pause, he said quietly, "He's right, you know. She does sing even better than Shizuka."  
  
Now all eyes were trained on Tsukasa. When he refused to speak, Soujiro tried a different tack. "Okay, since it's now three to one, how about a compromise? Let's hire her, but since you're unsure of her, how about you give her a trial period of, hmm, say, a year? I'd say a year is just right for you to get to know her better. If you still think she's crazy and shouldn't be in the band, then let's go find another singer. But for now, we need her if we want the band to move forward." Of course, Soujiro conveniently left out that Tsukushi had already stipulated that she was only willing to stay for a year.  
  
Tsukasa remained quiet, pondering on what Soujiro said. After a few minutes, he wordlessly stood up and made his way to the staircase. Rui, Akira, and Soujiro immediately followed him down.  
  
Tsukushi opened her eyes as soon as she heard the scuffle of footsteps down the stairs. She stood up from the couch and saw the four of them emerge from the staircase, with a scowling Tsukasa in the lead. She squeezed her eyes shut, mentally preparing herself for the rejection she knew was sure to come.  
  
Everyone waited with baited breaths for Tsukasa to speak. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally addressed Tsukushi.  
  
"Daily rehearsals start promptly at 3pm. I expect you to show more punctuality than what you have shown today. So. . . when can you start?"  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Huh. Somehow it sounded a lot better when I was playing this chapter out in my head. Oh, well. I hope you liked it anyway. You may be wondering why Rui didn't seem surprised to see Tsukushi. Well, maybe he was, but I think it would take a little more than that to elicit a more pronounced reaction from him (like something along the lines of Tsukushi's actually a man, or that Soujiro is entering the priesthood, LOL.). As for the song, well, I really don't know how to do a songfic (relating the words of the song to the feelings of the characters), so I just settled for inserting the lyrics in there. I hadn't planned on including a specific song originally, but I wanted to accommodate one Winglin reader's request. Oh, and that one-year trial thing, I know it's not realistic but humor me. This is fanfiction, after all. ^_~ Anyway, enough of my senseless babble.  
  
Sailor Angie: Hi and thanks again for your very kind words. It's really great to have such a supportive reader like you. Here's a TxT chapter for you, although not much is happening yet, lol.  
  
ToinKs: And Round 1 goes to. . . hmmm. . . is it a draw? Sorry I couldn't quite come up with fireworks yet (watusi pa lang, mwehehehe!).  
  
fresh8: ^_^  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1 and InvisibleRain: Thank you both for your very kind words! It's nice to be appreciated.  
  
cristine: Hi and welcome, new reader!  
  
'Til the next update, ciao! 


	12. Four Flowers and a Weed

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 12: Four Flowers and a Weed  
  
"Miss? Miss, did you hear me?" Tsukasa asked when Tsukushi failed to reply to him. Tsukushi still had her eyes shut tightly, and she stood as still as a statue, the only movement coming from her hands, which she was wringing together nervously.  
  
Tsukasa turned to his three bandmates and muttered, "What did I tell you? Totally psycho! I'm outta here before I change my mind about hiring her. You tell her the news once she's come out of that trance she's slipped in." He went upstairs, grabbed one of the pizza boxes they got earlier, and slammed the door noisily as he left Akira's house.  
  
Soujiro and Akira were immediately on either side of Tsukushi, shaking her gently. "Tsukushi, Tsukushi! You're in! You made it!"  
  
"Huh?" Their voices snapped her awake. "What?"  
  
"You're in! Tsukasa has already decided we're hiring you! Isn't that great?"  
  
"He. . . he did? I made it in?" she managed to get out in a small, squeaky voice.  
  
"You did! Congratulations!" Both Soujiro and Akira were enthusiastically pumping her hands as they congratulated her, while Rui looked on amusedly.  
  
"But. . . but how? I was so sure he was going to tell me I didn't make it. . .?"  
  
"Well," Akira replied, "he did have some reservations at first because, um, because . . ."  
  
"He thinks you're crazy," Rui finished up for him.  
  
"He WHAT?!?!" Tsukushi screeched, while Soujiro and Akira had a hard time containing their laughter.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about Tsukasa," Rui told her assuringly. "So what if you're crazy? As long as you can sing." He made his way to the staircase and waved goodbye.  
  
"Thanks, I . . . HEY!" Tsukushi yelled as she fully absorbed Rui's words, but by then they'd already heard the door upstairs close, indicating he had left the house as well.  
  
She turned to the two remaining men in the room, who both instantly ceased chuckling when they saw her glaring at them. She strode over and sat again at the couch.  
  
"So I made it huh?" she said as she allowed her form to drop onto the soft couch. It was only now that everything was beginning to sink in.  
  
"That's right. So, to repeat Tsukasa's question, when can you start?" Akira asked.  
  
"Officially? For both jobs? Give me a couple of weeks. I'm handing in my notice to the club tomorrow night. But maybe I can start practicing with you guys in the daytime during the days I don't have to report for work at the clothing store. I only go there three times a week. And by the end of the month, I am outta there for good."  
  
"Great! The sooner you can start rehearsals, the better. In the meantime, we'll hold off on any gigs for the next two to three weeks."  
  
"Okay. Geez, I'm getting nervous just thinking about it. I can't believe I'll be singing professionally soon. Oh, what's the name of the band, by the way?"  
  
"F4."  
  
"Why F4? What does it mean?"  
  
"Flower 4. You're the flower and we're your four thorns."  
  
Tsukushi smirked. "Nuh-uh. I'm no flower." She thought of the last two years and how she had survived all the trials and difficulties. "I'm more like a weed, really. Definitely not a flower. The name suits you though."  
  
"You think?" Soujiro asked. "Why?"  
  
Tsukushi grinned slyly and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Well, 'cause the four of you are so damn pur-tee! You're as pretty as flowers!" She fluttered her lashes exaggeratedly and gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny," Akira said as he rolled his eyes. "Now I'm beginning to think Tsukasa was right after all. You are crazy."  
  
"Oh, shut up," she snapped as she sent a throw pillow flying straight to his face. "I suppose Tsukasa told you about how we met?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Soujiro answered. "What's the deal with that? I mean, hey, can you blame the guy for thinking you're wacko? All he did was save you from some slimeball who was trying to rape you, and then you bite his head off?!"  
  
"That slimeball owed me money. A huge amount of money. That's why I didn't want him to get away. No thanks to your friend, that's what he just did. He got away. . ." Tsukushi's voice trailed off, a bleak look in her eyes as she remembered that unfortunate night. She shook her head, as if trying to shake off the memory. "Anyway," she said, wanting to get off the subject, "Rui is really great with the violin, huh?"  
  
Both Soujiro and Akira nodded. "But he usually plays the violin only when he's depressed. For the band, he plays the guitar," Soujiro remarked.  
  
"Hey!" Akira exclaimed. "How'd you know Rui plays the violin?"  
  
Tsukushi told them quickly about how she and Rui had met at the park. "But I didn't know his name until today."  
  
Soujiro shook his head incredulously. "How weird is that? You actually met both Tsukasa and Rui long before we even thought of inviting you to join the band. Geez, no wonder you looked so pale when the both of them arrived. You must've thought you slipped into the Twilight Zone or something."  
  
"Tell me about it," Tsukushi nodded. That was exactly how she felt.  
  
"Well," Akira mused, "I'm surprised Rui allowed you to listen in on his playing. He's very private when it comes to that. Must've been the times he was really depressed about Shizuka."  
  
"Who's Shizuka?" Tsukushi asked curiously.  
  
"Shizuka is Rui's girlfriend. She was F4's vocalist, 'til she had to leave for the States."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say in reply. She couldn't understand why she felt somewhat disappointed at the information. "Well, anyway, it's getting late. I've gotta go," she declared as she stood up. She fumbled in her purse for a pen and paper, and scribbled her cell phone number on it. "You can reach me there if you need to talk to me. Otherwise you can call me at the club."  
  
"Okay. Here's our contact numbers as well," Soujiro said as he handed her a sheet of paper. "Those are our cell phone numbers, as well as home numbers. Call any one of us once you know when you can start joining band practice."  
  
===================  
  
The bright afternoon sky had begun to turn a purple-crimson hue as dusk descended upon the city. Tsukushi noticed a familiar form as she made her way to the oak tree in the park.  
  
Rui opened his eyes when he felt a shadow cast upon him. "Somehow, I knew you'd come here," he said as he closed his eyes again. He had his violin beside him, although for now it remained untouched, still zipped up in its leather case on the ground.  
  
"So, even you think I'm crazy, huh?" Tsukushi asked as she sat beside him and leaned against the wide tree trunk. A faint smile graced his lips, although he didn't answer. "Well," she spoke again, "I think you're weird, so I guess that makes us even."  
  
The smile on his face grew wider, showing off perfect white teeth, as he turned to look at her. "You know what? I think it's gonna be a very interesting year, now that you've joined the band." With that, he took his violin from its case and began to play. But this time, he didn't play any of the sad songs he played before. Instead he played the theme from Doraemon.  
  
Tsukushi gawked at him, then leaned back on the tree and enjoyed the music. Yup, she thought. It was going to be a very interesting year indeed.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this chapter 'cause I do (a rare occurrence nowadays). I really don't know when I can get the next chapter out 'cause I'll be pretty busy in the coming weeks, so please bear with me.  
  
fresh8: Nutmeg? Gunpowder, more like! LOL. Well, here's a little Rui for you, I hope you like it. (Rui in action sounds like a contradiction in terms, hehe. He's always so sleepy, it's hard to associate the word 'action' with him, lol.)  
  
Sailor Angie: I'm glad you found the last chapter plausible. Well, expect more TxT starting next chap (wish me luck in writing it up)!  
  
Invisible Rain: Thanks for reading, and for thinking the last chap was good. Didn't like it much precisely because I couldn't make it as explosive as I wanted. But I think this one's much better though.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Other characters from the manga? Well, a while back I was mulling over whether to bring in Sakurako and Umi, but I couldn't think of appropriate storylines for them. Maybe later, we'll see, if I'm not lazy.  
  
cristine mae: Oh, I remember you now. I think you posted a review for "The Right Guy" on Winglin. Thanks for reading!  
  
shingo-emma: Another reader from my first fic! Hi and welcome to this new one. I'm glad you stumbled upon it.  
  
shirlynn: Hi, new reader! Really sorry to disappoint you, but this is gonna be a TxT story. I already decided the pairing a few chaps back, and if I dare change it now, the TxT fans are gonna lynch me, lol. Hope you still keep on reading though. 


	13. Hell Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 13: Hell Week  
  
Two weeks flew by swiftly after that. Tsukushi dropped by Akira's house during the days she didn't have to work, although she didn't really join them to sing yet. Mostly she listened as they performed songs from their repertoire so she'd have an idea of the kind of music they did. Akira also lent her his Discman and cd's of songs they usually sang so she could familiarize herself with these.  
  
During those two weeks, she discovered that all four of them had very good singing voices, although there was no question that Tsukasa was the best of the lot. He had the uncanny ability to adjust the timbre and pitch of his voice to suit the kind of song he was singing. Like Tsukushi, his range was impressive, so he rarely had to resort to singing falsetto for the high notes. It was no wonder he was the lead singer, while the other three provided back-up vocals. He was also adept at playing both the keyboards and the guitar. Tsukushi saw this when sometimes, he would demonstrate to Akira and Rui how he wanted a certain segment of a song played.  
  
Tsukasa was cool and indifferent to her during the times she showed up, although he never overstepped the bounds of civility whenever they had to speak to each other. Tsukushi wasn't overly concerned though, since his aloofness towards her was more than made up for by the warm way she was welcomed by her three other bandmates. Whereas Tsukasa would retreat to his own corner, writing songs during breaks, Akira and Soujiro would engage her in silly little games. Rui, when he wasn't sleeping, would teach her how to play the guitar.  
  
Things are going to be okay after all, Tsukushi thought to herself.  
  
===================  
  
Or maybe not, she was thinking two weeks later.  
  
The first day she officially worked for F4 had started uneventfully enough. Soujiro fetched her from her apartment and brought her to the record store at the mall. There, he introduced her to her co-employees, who were all very helpful in orienting her to her new job. It wasn't much different from her old one but this time, instead of clothes, she would be selling cd's.  
  
Mindful of what Tsukasa said about being prompt, she left the store at 2:30 so she would get to Akira's house on time. She made it there with several minutes to spare. All of the F4 were already there.  
  
"So, how'd you like your first day of work at the store?" Rui asked when she arrived.  
  
"It was okay. Everyone was pretty helpful," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay people, enough chit-chat," Tsukasa called out as he took his place behind his mike stand. "Let's start."  
  
Tsukushi walked to her position behind the other mike stand, while the other three went and got their instruments ready. They started with an easy song. Or at least Tsukushi thought at first that it was an easy song. Not long after she'd started singing her part, Tsukasa signaled everyone to stop.  
  
"You were half a beat off in coming in," he declared flatly.  
  
"Oh. . . sorry," she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, let's do it again, from the top." And he started singing again.  
  
Midway through the song, when she thought they were doing okay, he stopped her from going further. "Your pitch is all wrong. It's too high. Go an octave lower."  
  
"Um, okay," she replied, although she found nothing wrong with her pitch at all.  
  
And so it went on the whole afternoon. If it wasn't her timing or her pitch, then she got the words wrong, especially when they were singing the songs Tsukasa had composed. By early evening, she was ready to rip her hair out of her scalp. It was then that Rui suggested a break. "Come," he said as he pulled her by the hand. "Let's go and buy some Chinese take-out for dinner."  
  
Tsukushi was only too glad to go. She was beginning to feel suffocated inside the small basement. She welcomed the cool evening breeze that blew in her face as soon as they stepped out of the house and walked to where Rui had parked his car.  
  
"I hope you don't think Tsukasa's being too hard on you," he said once they were on the road.  
  
"Isn't he?" she answered, her voice a little higher than usual. "The man is a certified slavedriver!"  
  
"Tsukasa's always been a perfectionist. He was like that at the start with Shizuka too. You just have to get used to him, that's all."  
  
She eyed him uncertainly. "I don't know, Rui. I think he's being like that because he doesn't like me. "  
  
"Trust me. Tsukasa's a professional. Even if what you said about him not liking you was true, he wouldn't take it out on you that way. C'mon, don't you think he had a point every time he'd correct you?"  
  
Tsukushi thought about what Rui said and then nodded slowly. "Well, not ALL of the time, but yeah, I guess he has a point most of the time."  
  
"So how 'bout you give the guy a chance, okay?"  
  
"Fine," she said grudgingly.  
  
When they got back to Akira's house with the food, they were informed that Tsukasa had already left, after having decided to cut short that night's rehearsals.  
  
Tsukushi was able to enjoy her dinner in relative peace with her remaining bandmates. Akira and Soujiro had the same words of advice as Rui. So Tsukushi decided to heed them. She would keep her cool and give Tsukasa a chance.  
  
This of course was easier said than done, especially since the next day proved to be a lot worse. They were practicing one of the band's original songs, and since this was unfamiliar to Tsukushi, she kept on forgetting the words. It didn't help that she left her lyric sheet at home.  
  
After they stopped for the nth time because she got the lyrics all wrong, Tsukasa blew his top. "When the hell are you gonna get it right?!!!" he yelled.  
  
By this time Tsukushi had had enough as well. "Well, it's not as if this song is in the Billboard Top 40 and I hear it on the radio everyday!" she bit out scathingly.  
  
In an attempt to stop the argument from escalating further, Rui spoke up. "Tsukasa, since Tsukushi hasn't memorized this song yet, why don't we just move on to the next song?"  
  
"We'd be on the next song by now if only SOMEONE had done their homework," Tsukasa spat out as he looked pointedly at Tsukushi, leaving no doubt as to whom he was referring to. "Let's take it again, from the top. 5, 6, 7, 8 . . ."  
  
Rui, Soujiro and Akira knew better than to argue with Tsukasa when he was in such a mood, so they merely looked at each other resignedly and started playing at his cue.  
  
Everything was going well until they reached the final stanza, wherein Tsukushi fumbled on the words yet again.  
  
"Damn it!!! If you hadn't just wasted the last couple of hours demonstrating how incompetent you are, I'd think you were doing this on purpose!"  
  
Something within Tsukushi snapped at what he said. Who the hell did this guy think he was, accusing her in the same breath of being both incompetent AND stupid enough to mess up the song on purpose?! She felt the blood rush up to her head and suddenly saw the microphone she was holding fly out of her hand and hit him square on the nose.  
  
The look on Tsukasa's face was priceless. His eyes had widened to their maximum circumference and he was speechless as he gaped at her, one hand covering his bloodied nose.  
  
"Tsukushi! Tsukushi!" Akira was shaking her by the shoulders vigorously.  
  
"Huh? Wha. . . what?!"  
  
"You were daydreaming again," Soujiro said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
  
Daydreaming?  
  
She blinked her eyes several times and saw all four men looking at her strangely. There was no blood on Tsukasa's face. It was all her imagination.  
  
Tsukasa was getting more worried by the minute. The girl seriously looked like she needed psychiatric help. One minute he was yelling insults at her and the next she was off to la-la land, a smile of extreme satisfaction on her face. He wondered how she could smile so contentedly after the insults he had flung at her. "Crazy bitch," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Tsukasa," Rui's voice broke into his thoughts, "I think we could all use a break. We've been practicing the whole afternoon. Let's take a half hour to rest and recharge." Soujiro and Akira nodded, seconding Rui's suggestion.  
  
"Okay. 30 minutes," Tsukasa agreed. It was then that Akira's cell phone rang. He answered it and ran upstairs to get a better signal. Tsukushi followed him so she could use the bathroom in the upper floor.  
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror after splashing cold water on her face. How she wished this day were over so she could just plop onto her bed at home and get some much needed rest. This day was turning out to be longer than she thought. She wondered how she'd be able to last a year of being with Tsukasa when she wasn't even sure if she could last the week. Arrogant, pompous ass! she thought.  
  
When she stepped out of the toilet, she saw that Akira was still busy talking on his cell phone, so she went past him and returned to the basement. To keep herself busy during the remainder of the break, she sat down at the table and wrote down the lyrics of the song they were practicing, once in a while consulting either Rui or Soujiro when she wasn't sure. Tsukasa was seated at the couch with Rui's guitar, strumming the chords to what she assumed was a new song he was working on.  
  
They all looked up when Akira burst back into the room, the expression on his face a mixture of excitement and uncertainty.  
  
"I've got some news. That was Kazuya on the phone. He told me his boss was getting impatient as to when we're gonna play at Frenzy for that trial run we promised. There are a couple of other bands itching to try out but Kazuya's holding out on the slot for us, 'cause we were the very first to volunteer. That, plus he's a really good friend of Tsukushi's, and now that she's with us, he really wants our band to have first dibs on a chance at a regular weekly stint."  
  
"And?" Tsukasa prompted him for more information, when he paused to catch his breath.  
  
"And, Kazuya said we either play this Saturday or else he can no longer promise us a shot. Of course I said yes. So. . . we'll be playing at Frenzy on Saturday. Tsukushi, be ready for your debut performance."  
  
"What?!?" Tsukushi exclaimed in a shrill voice. "But. . . but. . . I'm not ready yet!"  
  
"All the more reason for us to practice," Tsukasa declared grimly. "Break's over. Let's get back to work."  
  
Tsukushi could only sigh dejectedly as she took her place back at the mike stand. A hard knot was forming at the pit of her stomach as she thought of this new development. Panic, that's what it was. Even as she took care to get the words right this time, the panic was slowly creeping up from her stomach to her chest until it found its way to her throat. They had to stop several times because she kept singing at a pitch higher than normal.  
  
Tsukasa could see the dread written all over her face, and so he tried to be patient at first. But when he saw that the panic was getting the better of her, he couldn't help himself from blowing up again. "Will you fuckin' forget about the gig on Saturday first and focus on getting this one song right?!! Damn it, at the rate we're going, we won't even get one song done today!"  
  
Tsukushi was hyperventilating but that didn't stop her from lashing back at Tsukasa. "Maybe we could get more done if you don't insist on practicing this particular song all day long! I don't even know why we're wasting our time singing something no one had ever heard yet before! There are so many other songs, BETTER songs we could rehearse, but nooooooo, we need to practice the one song I couldn't get right! Who cares about the sucky song you wrote anyway?!?!"  
  
Her tirade obviously hit a raw nerve with Tsukasa, and at once she regretted her words when she saw the hurt look on his face. For a few tense seconds it was quiet throughout the room. Too quiet, they both realized a second too late as they tore their eyes from each other and found that their other three bandmates had sneaked out of the basement. The audible click of the lock on the door was unmistakable and they both ran towards it.  
  
"Akira! Soujiro! Rui! Damn it, open this door now!" Tsukasa yelled as he rattled the knob repeatedly. Tsukushi, meanwhile, was pounding on the wooden door with both her fists, as she let out a string of expletives that would make a truck driver blush.  
  
Akira's muffled voice came from the other side. "The two of you have got to get your act together, and soon! We have a gig this Saturday, and we'll never be ready for it if you keep on going at each other's throats. Use this time together to work out your differences. We're off to buy dinner. We'll be back later with food for you. Try not to kill each other while we're away. Ta-tah!"  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa looked at each other helplessly, their earlier fight now forgotten. They had just been locked in.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Whew, another chapter done (and right in time for V-Day)! A tad longer than usual, but I hope you liked it and it didn't bore you (feel free to tell me if it did though). Hehehe, I might have gotten carried away and wrote up Tsukasa to be a musical genius in this fic. So shoot me, I just adore the guy, lol.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thanks! I really liked that last chap too. Here, I managed to squeeze another chapter out for you in the midst of my 'busy weeks,' hehe!  
  
Sailor Angie: I hope you liked the TxT action in this chapter. As for your question on the length of this story, I honestly have no idea yet. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it within 20 chapters so I don't lose interest, but no guarantees there. In my first outline for this story, the audition part was supposed to be chapter 6. . . I was only able to write it up in chapter 11. But anyway, you said you wanted longer stories, right? Well, here you go, this fic is already longer than my first one. And this chap is one of the longest I've churned out, I think.  
  
Invisible Rain: Yup, there were some loose ends I wanted to tie up in that last chap. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
shirlynn: Don't worry, I don't want Rui to be sad either. I think he's too nice a guy not to have his own happiness. Thanks for still reading, even if it's a TxT fic and you're a Rui fan.  
  
cristine mae: Oh, thank you for the compliment! Hope you liked this TxT chapter. The next one will be about them too.  
  
Nermal: Hi, it's good to hear from you again. I'm glad you found this story again and took time to catch up.  
  
See you all next chapter! As always, please leave a review if you have time. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 


	14. Truce

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 14: Truce  
  
Utter dread was written on Tsukushi's face as she looked at Tsukasa, who was still intent on rattling the door knob, as if doing that would miraculously unlock the door. A hint of pink tinged her cheeks when she suddenly became aware of their proximity to each other.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked as she stepped away from him.  
  
Tsukasa finally gave up on assaulting the poor door and wearily walked to the table in one corner of the basement. "We wait," he said in a dull voice as he picked up pen and paper and started working on a song.  
  
Tsukushi strode over to the couch and sat down. "Right," she sighed in resignation. "I'm gonna kill those three when they get back."  
  
"Not if I get to them first," Tsukasa growled even as he continued to write.  
  
Nothing was said for the next several minutes as both got lost in their own thoughts. Tsukushi watched in silence as Tsukasa went on working at the table. He really works hard at writing those songs of his, she thought as she observed him pause, bite the tip of his pen as he stopped to think, then resume writing. She remembered the hurt look on his face when she told him she thought the song they were rehearsing was sucky.  
  
"Uhrm. . . Tsukasa?" she called out softly. He didn't seem to hear her as he went about his task. He seemed to have forgotten that she was there in the room with him. Either that or he was ignoring her on purpose. "Tsukasa?" she called out again, this time a little more loudly.  
  
"Hmmm?" he said absently without looking up from what he was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry about calling your song sucky a while ago. I didn't mean it," she said contritely. She had wanted to add that she actually thought the song was good, because it really was, but she didn't want to sound like she was overcompensating.  
  
The sincerity in her tone caused him to glance up at her face. The earnest expression she had erased any doubts he may have harbored as to whether she meant the apology or not.  
  
"Forgive me?" she spoke again as she offered him a tentative smile.  
  
"Of course," he said gruffly as he dropped his gaze, to mask his sudden shyness. "I'm sorry too if I was a little hard on you this last couple of days."  
  
"A 'little' hard?" she mockingly asked.  
  
"Okay, very hard," he smiled as he looked back up at her and saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, making him realize that she wasn't really angry at him anymore.  
  
Tsukushi felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw him smile at her. Sure, she'd seen him smile, even laugh occasionally before whenever Soujiro or Akira would crack one of their stupid jokes, but this was the first time she saw that smile directed at her. Sensuous lips stretched across perfectly white, even teeth and a dimple deepened on his left cheek, emphasizing his handsome features. She never realized just how gorgeous he was until now.  
  
"Anyway," he spoke again, breaking her reverie, "for what it's worth, I think you have a really good voice. You really have the potential to be a great singer. I wouldn't have hired you otherwise. We'll need to work on your timing, though. And seriously, you have to do your homework and memorize the words to every song in our repertoire. Be open to constructive criticism. It's not meant to bring you down. It's only meant to help you improve."  
  
Tsukushi was nodding thoughtfully as he was talking. "Yes, I know that. I just got carried away a while ago, that's why I yelled at you. You were being such an arrogant, pompous ass." She glanced at him covertly from under her lashes to see how he'd react to what she just called him. To her surprise he let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"You're right, I was. Well, can you blame me? You were acting like such a crazy bitch."  
  
This time it was Tsukushi's turn to laugh out loud. "Touché! I guess we both started out on the wrong foot. Truce?" she said as she walked up to him and smilingly offered her right hand.  
  
"Truce," he nodded as he warmly shook her hand. They looked down on the floor after that, suddenly shy in the face of this newfound peace.  
  
"You think a bobby pin would unlock that door?" she asked, pulling out one of the pins that held her hair up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Nah. There's a double latch on the other side, and even if we got the knob unlocked, I'm pretty sure Akira locked that latch."  
  
"Oh." She sat back at the couch and twiddled her thumbs, wondering how long it would take their bandmates to come back. Tsukasa was still seated at the table.  
  
"Um, Tsukasa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I never got to thank you," she said softly as she pulled a chair to join him at the table.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, for hiring me, despite the not so ideal circumstances of our first meeting," she felt her cheeks growing warm as she paused. "And. . . for saving me that night. . ."  
  
"Oh. . . um. . . yeah, you're welcome. I do have one question though, if you don't mind my asking. Why were you running after that dirtbag even after what he almost did to you?" Tsukasa was genuinely curious.  
  
Tsukushi didn't know if it was the earnest tone of his voice or the concern written on his face, but whatever it was, she found herself pouring out the whole sad story to him. She related everything, down to the littlest detail, not bothering to glaze over the facts as she had done with Soujiro and Akira. She even told him about Junpei's gruesome end a week after that night.  
  
Tsukasa listened quietly until she finished telling her tale. He gritted his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists under the table while the story was being told. Now he understood why she reacted the way she did when he chased Junpei away. "If I'd only known, I wouldn't have let that bastard get away. I'd have beaten him senseless right then and there," he said in a harsh voice.  
  
Tsukushi was truly touched at his concern. The re-telling of the story left her feeling totally drained. "Well, he got what he deserved anyway," she said weakly.  
  
Once again the room grew quiet as they each pondered on their thoughts.  
  
Wanting to lighten the mood, Tsukasa tried to change the subject. "Who'd have thought our bandmates' little ruse of locking us up together would actually work, huh?" he said lightly as he nudged the elbow she had propped on the table.  
  
She grinned in response.  
  
"Although," he mused as he tapped a finger on his lips, "I will miss seeing that angry scowl on your face. You're kinda cute when you're angry." Whoa, he thought as he heard the words spill out of his mouth. Did I just say that aloud? Where did THAT come from?  
  
At that moment, they heard the knob turn and saw the door open a crack. Tsukushi was grateful for the timely intrusion, because she was at a loss as to how she would respond to what Tsukasa had just said. She could feel the warmth flooding her cheeks, and could only hope that the others wouldn't notice the crimson hue her face had taken.  
  
Three guilty faces peered cautiously through the slightly opened door. When they saw that the room was in pretty much the same condition as it was when they left it and there was no blood splattered on the walls, they heaved a collective sigh of relief and decided it was safe to enter.  
  
Soujiro flung the door wide open and walked in, with Akira and Rui right behind him. All three were carrying bags laden with the food they had bought earlier. "We're back!"  
  
They were met by the sight of Tsukasa and Tsukushi, both striking an identical pose, their arms folded across their chests and each had a foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Even the scowls on their faces were identical.  
  
"Hey, we come in peace!" Soujiro said in a conciliatory tone.  
  
"And look, we brought food!" Akira said brightly while silently praying to the heavens that the two people in front of him would be hungry enough to forget about the little trick he, Soujiro and Rui pulled on them earlier. Rui was already clearing the wooden table of Tsukasa's papers, and laying out the styrofoam containers of take-out food on it.  
  
"You guys better not pull something like that again or I'll make sure Tsukushi isn't the only one singing soprano in this band," Tsukasa warned them in an ominous voice, before seating himself at the table. Everyone else followed suit and started to partake of the food before them.  
  
Dinner was consumed in awkward silence. There seemed to be a silent agreement amongst all of them not to bring up the 'locking incident' anymore, which was perfectly fine by Soujiro, Akira, and Rui. But of course Tsukushi wouldn't let it go just like that. Right after she wiped the remnants of chicken cacciatore from her mouth, she looked around the table and asked, "So, whose bright idea was it to lock us in?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Tsukushi. What's done is done. Why is it so important to know whose idea was it?" Akira asked.  
  
"That's so Tsukushi and I would know who to kill first," Tsukasa interjected.  
  
"Woohoo!" Akira exclaimed. "Jiro, did you hear that? They're a team now! Who'd have known Rui's little ploy would work, huh?" he asked as he nudged Soujiro.  
  
"Rui?!" Tsukushi asked, stricken.  
  
Four pairs of eyes turned towards the figure who had retreated to the couch, quietly strumming his guitar.  
  
"What?" Rui asked calmly as he met the fiery gazes of Tsukushi and Tsukasa. "All I did was ask them what would happen if the two of you were locked in a room together. Next thing I know, those two clowns were dragging me out of the basement and locking you in."  
  
"I still can't believe you thought you had to do that," Tsukushi glared at the two playboys seated across her. "That was totally unnecessary. Tsukasa and I are professionals, and we surely won't allow our differences to get in the way of our performance."  
  
"Yeah, right. Professionals," Soujiro rolled his eyes. "We could see that earlier when the two of you were PROFESSIONALLY screaming at each other."  
  
"Hey --" Tsukushi was about to protest when Tsukasa cut her off.  
  
"Oh, just leave it Tsukushi. Like Akira said, what's done is done. Let's just forget about the whole incident already. Anyway, I've already given them fair warning, and if they know what's good for them, they'll make sure it doesn't happen again. C'mon, everyone. Get off your lazy butts and let's get back to work." He glanced at his wristwatch. "We can still squeeze in a couple of hours of practice before we can call it a night."  
  
And with that, everyone reluctantly rose from their seats and braced themselves for the long night ahead.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Hi guys! Hope you all had a great valentine's. Mine wasn't so great since my hubby's abroad, so I just whiled the night away watching Vanness co-host the MTV Asia Awards. Yummy, yummy Vanness!  
  
Sailor Angie: Hi Angie! Thanks for the nice, long review you posted for the last chapter. Your comments truly warmed my heart. Lol, that daydream part was my favorite scene in Chapter 13 too. When I was writing it, I could really envision Jerry Yan (the hunky actor who played Tsukasa's part in the Taiwanese drama Meteor Garden) enacting the scene. Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: And thanks to you too for taking time to always post a review. How'd you like this chapter? They're friends now!  
  
fresh8: Glad I could be of help.  
  
venus_goddess: Hello! Glad to see your name on this fic's review page. Thanks for reading and taking the time to leave review.  
  
Lian: Oooh, new reader! Yay! Hi and welcome aboard. I'm happy you stumbled upon this fic. Hope you keep on reading. Did you like this chapter?  
  
'Til the next chapter, take care y'all. Please leave me a review if you've got time. Thanks. 


	15. Lunch Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 15: Lunch Out  
  
It was Tsukushi's lunch break. and since she wasn't that hungry, she decided to go around the mall for some window shopping. She could just grab a sandwich and a soda later on at one of the vending machines scattered about before her lunch break was over. She was outside a jewelry shop, admiring the array of rings, necklaces, and bracelets on the display window when she felt someone stand beside her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Tsukushi looked up and saw Rui smiling down at her. "Rui! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to buy something here at the mall. Since I was in the area, I passed by the record bar to check on how things are going there. They told me you'd just left for your lunch break, so I thought I'd go around and look for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to invite you out for lunch," he said simply.  
  
"You want to take me out for lunch?"  
  
"Well, if that's okay with you," he grinned sheepishly. "I want to make up for what happened last night. I can't help but feel responsible that you ended up in a locked basement with Tsukasa."  
  
"Pssh," she waved a hand dismissively. "We both know that Akira and Jiro are the real culprits. Now those two owe me big time."  
  
"Well, I'd still like it if you'd have lunch with me today. It's no fun eating alone. So what do you say, huh? C'mon, I'm starving. I know this great Italian joint nearby."  
  
"Oh, okay. How can I say no when you're giving me that puppy dog look?" Tsukushi grinned. "Besides, I'm not one to turn down a free lunch," she chuckled.  
  
"Let's go then," he said as he pulled her by the wrist and led her to Giuseppe's, a posh Italian restaurant located inside the mall.  
  
======================  
  
Tsukasa was in a good mood as he walked into the record store he co- owned with his three friends. Notwithstanding the lock-up last night with Tsukushi, yesterday's rehearsal ended on a pretty good note. Although she admitted she was still nervous about their upcoming gig at Frenzy this coming weekend, she had made less mistakes than she had earlier. He himself had been more patient, especially now that there was none of the earlier animosity they had towards each other.  
  
"Doumyouji-san! Good afternoon sir," Haru, the store's manager, greeted his boss deferentially.  
  
"Hey, Haru," Tsukasa nodded in acknowledgment. "How are things today?"  
  
"Everything's fine sir. That new shipment of cd's we're expecting today is due to arrive any minute now. Did you come to check on that, sir?"  
  
"Um, no, not really. I trust you can see to that matter without any problems," he replied absently as he looked around the store. "Where's Tsukushi?"  
  
"Oh, she's on her lunch break sir. She should be back in about 45 minutes or so."  
  
"Oh," Tsukasa was somewhat disappointed. He had wanted to invite her out for lunch.  
  
"Doumyouji Tsukasa! I was hoping I'd bump into you today!" a husky feminine voice called from behind him.  
  
Tsukasa turned around to see who it was. He cringed inwardly when he recognized Okawahara Shigeru, the sales manager of one of the local record labels, flashing him that trademark smile which caused him to think of her secretly as "Monkey Girl." Not that she looked like a monkey. She was quite pretty, in fact, although she was not his type. She was tall and slender, and looked very much like a fashion model. She had this smile though, that was so wide that even her gums showed. It reminded him of a chimpanzee smiling. Hence the name Monkey Girl.  
  
"Shigeru," he pasted a saccharine smile on his face. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, we just came to deliver that new shipment of cd's you ordered," she said, motioning to the two men behind her who were carrying several boxes. Haru immediately approached them and directed them towards the rear of the store, where the stockroom was located.  
  
"So," Shigeru turned to face him again. "May I invite you out for lunch?" Before he could answer, she wagged a finger in front of his face. "And this time I won't take no for an answer."  
  
Tsukasa knew Shigeru had the hots for him. It showed in the way she talked to him and kept trying to invite him out for lunch, coffee, drinks, or dinner. She was also too 'touchy-feely' whenever she spoke to him, always looping her arm through his, or laying a hand on his arm oh-so- suggestively. That's why he tried to avoid her whenever he could, leaving Akira, Soujiro or Rui to meet her whenever they had to transact any business with her company. So far he had managed to turn her down politely, but it looked like there was no way out now. Oh well, he thought, might as well accept her invitation. Maybe that'll buy me a few months' respite from her constant invitations.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"Great!" she clapped her hands in glee, delighted that he had finally accepted after so many months of giving her the brush-off. "Let's go to Giuseppe's," she said excitedly as she looped her arm through his and led him out of the store. "I'm craving for some of their angel hair pasta."  
  
=====================  
  
"This is a nice place," Tsukushi remarked as she admired the restaurant's sleek modern interiors. They were seated at one of the few vacant tables, waiting for their food to come.  
  
"It is," Rui replied, glancing at the surroundings he knew so well. "The food's great too. This was one of Shizuka's favorite restaurants."  
  
"You really miss her, don't you?" Tsukushi asked when she saw the reminiscent look in his eyes.  
  
Rui sighed. Yes, he really missed her. They had kept in constant touch with each other via e-mails and phone calls, but it just wasn't the same without her physical presence.  
  
When he didn't answer, Tsukushi spoke again. "I'm curious though. Why didn't you just go with her to the States? I mean, it's so obvious you want to be with her."  
  
"I've thought about doing just that. I thought about it long and hard. But in the end I decided against it. She went there to follow her dream. My being there might just hinder her from fulfilling it. I want her to focus all her attention on her music while she's in the States, 'cause that's what she went there for. If I'd gone with her, she would have to divide her attention between her studies and me. I don't want that. I guess I'm just hoping that at the end of her one year there, she'd know exactly what she wants. A career in music in the States or a life here with me. It's a decision I want her to make on her own. My presence there might unduly pressure her to choose a life here with me. Am I making any sense?" he asked as he gave an awkward smile.  
  
Tsukushi nodded thoughtfully. She admired his unselfishness, putting aside his own need for the sake of the woman he loves. "I think she's a very lucky woman to have someone as understanding as you. I hope she knows that, and makes the right decision when her year is up." She patted the hands he had clasped together atop the table.  
  
"Rui! What a nice surprise, you're here too! Mind if we join you?" Shigeru gushed as she dragged a reluctant Tsukasa to the table occupied by Rui and Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukasa was feeling very relieved when he spotted Rui seconds earlier upon entering the restaurant. If he could persuade Rui to join them for lunch, he wouldn't have to endure Monkey Girl's company by himself. But then he noticed that Rui had company, a woman who had her back to them. When he saw the woman place a hand on top of Rui's hands in a seemingly intimate gesture, he began having second thoughts about asking him to join them. He didn't want to intrude on Rui and his date. It was too late though, because Shigeru had already spotted them and before he could stop her, she had managed to drag him to Rui's table.  
  
Tsukushi turned her head to see who the new arrivals were. The surprise on her face was mirrored by Tsukasa's own when he saw who Rui's 'date' was.  
  
"Tsukushi?!"  
  
"Tsukasa! Um, what are you doing here?" It was a good thing she was seated because she felt her knees turn weak as she took in the sight of him. He was dressed casually in faded blue jeans and a plain black crewneck shirt, which, though simple, still managed to show off his well- toned form.  
  
"Uh. . . we're here to have lunch," an uncomfortable Tsukasa replied.  
  
"Oh." Only then did she notice the sophisticated woman who had her arm linked possessively through his. Oh, she thought again. Throughout the short time she had known him, she had never heard that he had a girlfriend. Well, duh. Just shows how much she knows. Or how much she doesn't know. The woman beside him exuded poise and self-assurance. She reminded Tsukushi of those supermodels who would strut their stuff confidently down the runway. She was garbed in an expensive navy pantsuit, with matching purse and shoes. Tsukushi glanced down at her own attire. She was clad as usual in her torn jeans and a simple logo t-shirt. She couldn't help but feel so. . . plain, all of a sudden.  
  
"Shigeru," Rui's voice broke into her thoughts as he acknowledged the new arrivals. "Of course you and Tsukasa can join us." He rose from his seat and signaled a passing waiter to add two more place settings. Rui moved to the seat on Tsukushi's left while Shigeru took the one on her right. This left the seat directly across Tsukushi for Tsukasa. When they were all seated, Rui introduced the two women to each other. Tsukasa still seemed too shell-shocked to speak.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you, Tsukushi," Shigeru said perkily as she extended a well-manicured hand towards Tsukushi.  
  
"Same here," she answered in a soft voice.  
  
"Tsukushi's our new female vocalist," Rui said.  
  
"What happened to Shizuka?"  
  
"She left a few weeks ago for the States."  
  
"She did? Oh. . . so Tsukushi's her replacement in the band then," Shigeru nodded in understanding.  
  
Seems like she's Shizuka's replacement in Rui's heart as well, Tsukasa thought morosely as he observed the conversation between Shigeru and Rui. Like him, Tsukushi was content to merely listen. To avoid having to look at Tsukasa, she busied herself with studying the intricate patterns on the table cloth.  
  
Their food arrived, and for a while they ate in silence, until Shigeru started talking again, this time about business. Tsukushi zoned out of the conversation while her three companions talked shop.  
  
So he has a girlfriend. Well, duh! He's cute, he's talented, he's financially stable. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? Besides, his personal life is none of my business. He's my band mate, and my employer (well, one of my employers). Nothing more.  
  
"Tsukushi, would you like some coffee?" Rui was asking.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Um, no, thank you." She checked her watch and saw that her lunch break was over. "Ooh, look at the time. I should be getting back to the store or Haru will be worried. You guys carry on. I'll just go ahead," she said as took her purse from the table and rose from her seat. "Um, it was nice to meet you Shigeru."  
  
"I'll walk you back," Rui said and stood up as well.  
  
"Oh, no, no, it's okay. I'll be fine. You stay on here."  
  
"Tsukushi, I insist," Rui's tone brooked no argument. They said their goodbyes to Tsukasa and Shigeru and walked out of the restaurant after Rui had settled their bill.  
  
"Thanks for lunch," Tsukushi smiled as they were walking towards the direction of the record store.  
  
"You're welcome. You were kinda spaced out there for a while. Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of the gig on Saturday. I'm just worried I might not be ready," she fibbed.  
  
He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't stress. I have confidence in you. You're gonna do great."  
  
She flashed him a grateful smile. They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that.  
  
"So. . . I didn't know Tsukasa had a girlfriend," she lowered her gaze to the ground as she spoke.  
  
"He doesn't," Rui responded in his usual deadpan manner.  
  
"He doesn't? What about Shigeru? They were looking very cozy back there. . ."  
  
"Shigeru?" he stopped walking, prompting Tsukushi to stop as well and look up to meet his questioning look. To her surprise, the usually emotionless Hanazawa Rui exploded in loud laughter.  
  
"What? What did I say?" she asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Rui had to wait until his laughter subsided before he could manage a reply. "Better not let Tsukasa hear that you assumed he and Shigeru were a couple, unless you want him to declare war on you again." They started to walk again.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Shigeru's made no secret of the fact that she wants Tsukasa, ever since we met her. Unfortunately for her, she ain't Tsukasa's type. I don't know how she got Tsukasa to go out to lunch with her, but I am positive Tsukasa wasn't the one who invited her out."  
  
"You mean. . . they're not dating?" Tsukushi tried to fight the smile that was slowly forming on her lips even as she kept her gaze down.  
  
"Not unless hell has frozen over." He narrowed his eyes as he turned to face her. "Why the sudden interest in Tsukasa's love life?"  
  
"I'm not interested in his love life!" Tsukushi said defensively. "Why would I be interested in his love life?" Her voice had become a little too loud and her face was steadily deepening into a scarlet shade.  
  
Rui shrugged nonchalantly. "If you say so. . . well, you're here."  
  
Tsukushi raised her eyes from the ground and saw that they were already outside the record store.  
  
"Thanks again for lunch. I'll see you in a couple of hours at Akira's, okay?"  
  
"Yup. See you later." Rui walked away once he saw that Tsukushi had already entered the store.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: This chapter was partly inspired by the outdoor café scene in MG1, which was one of my favorite scenes in the series. I don't think Shigeru will be playing a major role in the story. Just a guest appearance in this chapter. Um, I don't remember anymore why Tsukasa started calling her 'Monkey Girl' so I just made something up. I'm not really sure why I came up with this chapter. Maybe it's because I miss watching Meteor Garden so much. Or maybe *sheepish grin* I haven't thought of anything to write up yet for the gig, lol. Having another case of writer's block, so please be patient.  
  
Sailor Angie: Angie! You know I always look forward to your reviews. They never fail to lift my spirits up. So you haven't watched Meteor Garden yet? I suggest you try to get hold of a copy. I myself haven't read the manga nor watched the anime (everything I know about HYD I got from the internet). But I fell in love with Meteor Garden. . . it's why I got into reading and writing fanfics in the first place. As for my profile on the author's page, lol, I don't really know what to write. What do you want to know about me? You can e-mail me if you want (my e-mail address is posted on the author's page).  
  
Lian: LOL. That's quite an imagination you have there. Sorry the last chapter didn't turn out the way you envisioned it. Didn't want to have things moving too fast.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Hey! Remember you were wondering who else among the manga characters I'd put in the story? What did you think about Shigeru's guest appearance in this chappie?  
  
Toinks: Hi girl! It's nice to know you're still reading this. I miss reading your comments.  
  
Invisible Rain: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yup, we don't want things moving too fast, but I'm doing my best to get the romance started.  
  
cherub girl: Newbie? Hi and welcome aboard! Thanks for your kind words. I'm glad you like what you've read so far.  
  
Kalena: Hi and welcome, new reader! Thanks for checking this fic out. Hope you keep on reading.  
  
And to the silent readers (if I have any), thanks to you as well. ^_^  
  
Thanks for your continued support of this fic. I really, really appreciate it. Hope you keep those reviews coming. I love hearing from you guys. See you all next chapter. Take care. 


	16. Of Secret Smiles and Awkward Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 16: Of Secret Smiles and Awkward Feelings  
  
I am so dead!  
  
Tsukushi glanced at her watch as she disembarked from the bus at the corner of Akira's street. After her lunchbreak, Haru had asked for her help in sorting out the new stock of cd's that had just arrived, and the task had eaten up more of her time than she expected. She was now fifteen minutes late. She sprinted from the street corner towards Akira's house, while silently rehearsing in her mind how to explain her tardiness.  
  
Normally, Tsukushi wouldn't have been so concerned. After all, she had a perfectly valid excuse. But she knew that Tsukasa was a stickler for punctuality (well, that was the impression he gave her when F4 first hired her), and right now, she didn't want to break the fragile truce they had forged the night before, by being late. She even made sure she did her homework and memorized all the songs they were scheduled to practice that day. For good measure, she double-checked that she had her lyric sheet before she left home for work that morning.  
  
Tsukushi stopped in front of Akira's door, breathless from the short dash. She bent over, resting her hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath. That's when she felt someone tug her knapsack from behind.  
  
"Rui!" she panted. "Oh good, you're late too."  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked concernedly as he took in her slightly disheveled appearance. Her face was still flushed from the exertion of running the several hundred yards from the street corner to Akira's house.  
  
"I had to run from the corner 'cause I didn't want to be later than I already am," she replied as she waited for her heartbeat to go back to its normal rate. "You have no idea how happy I am to see that I'm not the only one who's late."  
  
Before Rui could answer, a car pulled up on the curb in front of them. Tsukasa came out of the door on the passenger side. Momentarily, they saw Shigeru get off on the driver's side.  
  
"Well, well, looks like I was worried over nothing at all," Tsukushi remarked, a trace of annoyance in her voice. "I'll go in ahead," she said to Rui, when she saw that he intended to wait for Tsukasa.  
  
"Thanks for keeping me company, Tsukasa! I had a great time," Shigeru called as she waved from where she was. Tsukasa merely grunted and gave a perfunctory nod before walking up to Akira's doorstep.  
  
"Hey," Rui greeted.  
  
"Hey," Tsukasa replied. "What?" he asked when he saw the funny look Rui was giving him.  
  
"Did I miss something? Are you and Shigeru dating now?"  
  
"In her dreams," he snorted. "What the hell gave you that idea?" he asked, irritation obvious on his face.  
  
"Oh, stop being so touchy. What did you expect me to think? First you show up together at lunch. And now I see it was quite an extended lunch," Rui replied as he made a show of checking his watch.  
  
"I made the mistake of accepting her offer for a ride back here when she found out my car's in the shop for servicing. Unfortunately, she kept on yakking and yakking while we were having coffee. You should've seen her chug down cup after cup. With all that caffeine in her system, it's no wonder she can keep going and going," Tsukasa grimaced at the memory of having had to endure Shigeru's mindless babble for the past two hours since Rui and Tsukushi left them at Giuseppe's.  
  
"Well, I just thought you changed your mind about her after all these months", Rui chuckled.  
  
"No way," Tsukasa declared with conviction. "And what about you?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Does Shizuka know you're dating Tsukushi?" he questioned Rui seriously.  
  
"Now what the hell gave you that idea? I'm not dating Tsukushi. Why the heck would I do that when Shizuka and I are still going strong?"  
  
"So why were you together at lunch? The two of you were looking pretty intimate before Shigeru and I came to join you."  
  
Rui smiled and shook his head wryly at his friend. "I invited her out to lunch because I was feeling pretty guilty about last night when we locked you guys up. We were talking about Shizuka when you guys came. She was just being sympathetic because I told her how much I missed Shizuka."  
  
"Oh. . ." was all Tsukasa could say in reply. He was still trying to process in his head what Rui had just told him.  
  
"Were you jealous?" Rui asked the other man teasingly.  
  
"Jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous?" Tsukasa replied, a little too quickly.  
  
Oh boy, I've got him now, Rui thought. His friend was so easy to read. He decided to push Tsukasa's buttons a little more. "Yup, I think you're jealous. I think you have a thing for Tsukushi," Rui's eyes glinted mischievously, challenging his friend to refute what he just said.  
  
Tsukasa turned away from Rui, and opened the door. "And I think you're crazy. C'mon down. We've wasted too much time out here on this dumb conversation. We're already running late."  
  
Rui followed him inside the house. Tsukasa was already on his way down the short flight of stairs to the basement, so he didn't see the knowing smile that played on Rui's lips. Neither did Rui see the silly grin Tsukasa had on his face because of the revelation that Tsukushi and Rui weren't dating after all.  
  
Looks like my two band mates already have a thing for each other but are both too thick-skulled to realize what I already know. This is gonna be so much fun to watch, Rui thought to himself.  
  
===================  
  
Even if rehearsals started late that day, the band had accomplished a lot more than they had over the last couple of days. There was a marked improvement in Tsukushi's performance. She had obviously made the effort to memorize most of the songs they practiced that day, and even during breaks she would quietly study her lyric sheet. Tsukasa was no longer the grouch he was for the last two days. Today, he was quietly pensive.  
  
Akira and Soujiro wanted to pat themselves on the back. Their scheme to lock their two bandmates up to force them to work out their differences wasn't such a bad thing after all. And now that there was no longer the threat of bodily harm from Tsukasa, the two smugly wanted to take credit for the idea.  
  
Although rehearsals went smoothly, Soujiro and Akira couldn't help but notice how Tsukushi and Tsukasa seemed unable to look each other in the eye. Sure, they were no longer at each other's throats, but it was weird how Tsukushi seemed to apologize profusely for even the smallest and most inconsequential mistakes, and how Tsukasa seemed not to mind even when she accidentally spilled her soda on one of the songs he had been working on during one of their breaks. Unlike Rui, the two weren't privy to what had transpired earlier that day, so they were genuinely puzzled at the change in dynamics between their two lead vocalists.  
  
It was already close to midnight when Tsukasa decided to call it a night, obviously satisfied at how their rehearsal for that day had gone without any major hitches. They were able to cover a lot of songs in their repertoire, and he was extremely pleased at the way his voice blended beautifully with Tsukushi's in every song they sang. She had made up for her shortcomings of the last couple of days and had fully memorized the lyrics. She had also put aside her nervousness about the upcoming gig, and had made very few mistakes when it came to timing or pitch.  
  
"Okay guys, that's a wrap," he declared after they had finished the last song.  
  
"Not so fast," Rui glanced up from the guitar he had been lazily strumming.  
  
His band mates all looked at him questioningly.  
  
Rui stood up from his seat and walked over to the table to pick up his unfinished bottle of mineral water. He took a long swig before addressing Tsukushi and Tsukasa. "You guys sang great today. If the way you sang together is any indication of how the gig's gonna be, then I'm sure our band's gonna be a hit this Saturday."  
  
"But...?" Tsukushi asked impatiently.  
  
"But if I were the audience, I wouldn't be able to 'feel' the song."  
  
"What?! But you said it yourself, we sang great. How could you not 'feel' the song?" she protested. Tsukasa, Soujiro, and Akira refrained from saying anything first and waited to hear Rui out. They knew him far better and longer than Tsukushi did, and they knew he was driving to a point... they just had to wait patiently for him to get there.  
  
Rui spoke again. "Tsukushi, this Saturday, you'll be performing before a live audience. They won't just be listening to you, they'll be watching you as well. How would they be able to identify with, say, a love song you're singing, when you and Tsukasa couldn't even look each other in the eye while you're singing it?"  
  
Akira nodded fervently, now glad that Rui had brought up what he'd been observing all day long. "Rui's right. I noticed something was amiss but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. But yeah, now that he's mentioned it, I noticed it too. Your voices blend perfectly, but while you were singing, you guys were looking at anything and everything but each other."  
  
"Yeah," Soujiro piped in. "I could feel more rapport coming from the two microphone stands in front of you than from the two of you."  
  
Tsukushi stared at each of them while they spoke. Confusion was evident in her face as her eyebrows scrunched together. "So what are you saying?"  
  
Akira explained patiently, as if speaking to a child. "What we're saying is that you two have to ham it up a little while while you're up on the stage singing. Dance up a storm if you're singing a fast song. Gaze into each other's eyes if you're singing a love song. You have got to let the audience 'feel' whatever it is you're singing. You're new to this so it's understandable that you don't know what to do yet. But Tsukasa should know this by now and take the lead in teaching you," he said while casting a reproachful glance at Tsukasa.  
  
The other man shrugged. His truce with Tsukushi was still so new, so delicate. He didn't want to freak her out by suddenly grabbing her hand and gazing lovingly into her eyes while they were singing.  
  
"So I'm not just gonna be singing, I need to be acting as well? Is that what you're saying?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Newsflash, Tsukushi. Like it or not, you're in showbiz now."  
  
"Fine. I'll try to do better. But do you think we can continue this tomorrow? I'm sure all of us are tired, and it's already midnight." In truth she wasn't really that tired, but she was nervous about the prospect of acting all lovey-dovey with Tsukasa. Maybe she'll need to practice doing that in front of her mirror first.  
  
"Yup, I agree," Tsukasa seconded her suggestion. "It's late, and anyway, we've still got two more days before the gig. Lots of time to practice, right Tsukushi?" He winked at Tsukushi in an attempt to make her feel less uncomfortable than she obviously was.  
  
Everyone was tired, and it was indeed getting late, so no one opposed this time when Tsukasa called it a night.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Sorry for this really crappy chapter. I just couldn't come up with something good to write. @#$%&* writer's block! 'Nuff said.  
  
On a more pleasant note... hey, guess what? This fic has a poster! If you wanna check it out, go to www. winglin . net / fanfic / cuppajava2 (no spaces, I just put the spaces in there 'cause otherwise it wouldn't display when I upload the document). But don't forget to come back here to tell me what you think about it, 'kay?  
  
Lian: Hey there! Here's a bit more of Rui's thoughts. I hope you like it.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: LOL! Thanks for refreshing my memory. I'm glad you liked Shigeru's guest appearance in the last chapter.  
  
ToinKs: Hey girl. I visited your blog and dropped you a line in your guestbook. Read your rantings about school and your monster teacher. I hope things are better now and you're not as pissed anymore, hehehe.  
  
Lulu: Thank you, thank you for your support, both here and at Winglin. I truly appreciate it.  
  
cherub girl: Oh, so you were a silent reader before. I'm glad you decided to break your silence and post a review even if this fic isn't finished yet (I've still got a long way to go, I reckon).  
  
otakuchique: Thank you for your kind words! I'm very flattered, I hope I live up to your expectations.  
  
Sailor Angie: Hi Angie! Thanks as always for the lovely, long review. $50 for a 3-VCD set?! *gasps* Well, if you're really interested in MG, there are a lot of good websites out there dedicated to the series. Dora- chan's website is a good place to start (go to http : // hyd . bloody- brilliant . net). It's no longer being updated but there are still a lot of good HYD/MG stuff there, including screencaps from both MG1 and MG2. I still haven't gotten around to updating my profile, but I'll do that when I'm not too lazy. *sheepish grin*  
  
fresh8, KyouFan17 and anonymous: Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
cristine mae: Glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry this one's a bit lame. I'll try to make up for it next update. *crosses fingers*  
  
Invisible Rain: Yeah, well, Tsukushi's stubbornness is one of the reasons we all love her, right?  
  
Lost in Logic: Hi! I'll visit your site soon, okay?  
  
yume and flip-grl: Yay, more new readers! Hi and welcome aboard! Glad you like what you've read so far.  
  
The gig's coming up next so stay tuned! See you all next chapter. Take care! 


	17. Cruisin' Through Her Debut Performance

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. Nor do I own the song "Cruisin'" from the movie "Duets."  
  
Chapter 17: Cruisin' Through Her Debut Performance  
  
Saturday.  
  
Tsukushi checked her reflection in the mirror before leaving her apartment that afternoon. She was clad in slim black pants and a black ribbed turtleneck top with short sleeves. Although she had worked at a club for the past two years, she didn't do much clubbing herself and so didn't have much in her closet in the way of club gear. But she figured she couldn't go wrong with an all-black outfit. A single gold chain hung around her neck to complete the ensemble. It was one of the few pieces of jewelry her late mother had left her that she hadn't pawned or sold yet. Fingering it delicately, she hoped it would serve as a sort of good luck charm and help her get through her first gig.  
  
Satisfied with what she saw, she left home for the club. It was late afternoon and the club wouldn't be open for business yet, but she had agreed to meet Yuki there so they could talk and catch up before the weekend crowd came in. She had informed her band mates of her plan to go to Frenzy early, and they agreed to meet her there, assuring her that they could manage packing up the instruments and transporting these to the club without her help.  
  
Since it was still early, she decided to walk to the club and take advantage of the cool late afternoon breeze. As she ambled along the streets in a leisurely pace, her mind flew back to the past two days they had been rehearsing.  
  
:: flashback ::  
  
She approached the microphone stand timidly that Thursday afternoon, the day after their marathon practice. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of her band mates. Sure, she had tried practicing in front of her mirror, but she only disgusted herself with her futile attempts at making googly eyes at her reflection. She'd have found it comical if she weren't so nervous.  
  
Tsukushi was grateful Tsukasa had decided to start rehearsals that day with an upbeat dance tune. Akira's funny attempts to dance while at the same time playing the keyboards did a lot to loosen her up, and soon she found herself swaying and swinging to the beat as well. They rehearsed a couple more fast songs after that, letting her forget momentarily about her earlier nervousness.  
  
It returned when Tsukasa announced that they were singing a love song afterwards. As Soujiro, Akira and Rui played the beginning notes, she kept her eyes on the floor. Her eyes grew wide when Tsukasa gently lifted her chin with his finger. "Relax, I won't bite," he mouthed as he gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
She nodded and returned his smile tentatively. He began to sing his lines, looking into her eyes warmly. She looked back, mesmerized by those deep, brown orbs staring at her. His eyes probed into hers, seeking to know what lay beyond their depths.  
  
Those eyes... I feel like I could drown myself in his gaze.  
  
As she gazed into Tsukasa's eyes, transfixed by his intense stare, she realized with a start that he had finished singing his part and now it was her turn.  
  
The words, I forgot the words! Now what should I do?! Damn it Tsukushi, think of something, and think fast!  
  
Tsukushi did the first thing that came to mind... she pretended to go into a coughing fit. After almost a minute of coughing herself blue, she looked up and grinned sheepishly. "I'm so sorry. Something got caught in my throat." Yeah, something. Like my heart.  
  
Tsukasa, who had been rubbing her back concernedly all the time she was coughing, sighed in relief once the coughs that were wracking her frail body subsided. In a way he was glad she had started coughing when she did, because the sight of her gazing deeply into his eyes had caused his mind to suddenly go blank. He wouldn't have remembered his next line if his life depended on it. All he could think of was how beautiful she looked as she stared back at him.  
  
"Are you okay now?" he asked, worry evident in his tone.  
  
"I'm fine," she muttered, fixing her eyes on a spot on the floor. She gave herself a mental shake for having lost her presence of mind.  
  
"Okay, let's take it again from the top. 5, 6, 7, 8..."  
  
As their other three band mates started playing their instruments again, Tsukushi took a deep breath to gather her wits about her. Focus, she scolded herself.  
  
Although she still got unnerved when Tsukasa gazed into her eyes again, this time she was able to finish the whole song. Things got better after that as she forced herself to get used to singing with Tsukasa 'with feeling' and they were able to go through the rest of Thursday and the whole of Friday without further incident.  
  
:: end of flashback ::  
  
Before she knew it, she found the façade of her old workplace looming before her. She turned into the narrow alley where the employees' entrance was, and let herself in.  
  
"Tsukushi!!!" Yuki squealed in delight as she saw her friend come in. "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize how much I missed you 'til I saw you walk in! How are you?" she asked as she gave the other girl a fierce hug and pulled her to a table.  
  
"Yuki!" Tsukushi laughed as she returned the embrace.  
  
Taking advantage of the time before the club opened its doors for the night, they sat at the table and started catching up on each other's lives. The last time they saw each other was more than three weeks ago, on Tsukushi's last night as a bartender at Frenzy.  
  
"So, tell me, what's it like being the only female member in a band with four hunks?!" Yuki winked at her.  
  
"Pssh! Hunks, shmunks! They're still nothing compared to Kazuya. Now THAT is one hot stud!" Tsukushi affirmed in all seriousness.  
  
Yuki blinked, then realized her friend was joking. They both burst out into loud laughter after that. Tsukushi then went on to tell Yuki anecdotes from the short time since she'd joined F4. She also told her about her job at their record store, and how she's doing well, adjusting to her two new jobs. "But enough about me," Tsukushi said after several minutes of non-stop talking. "Tell me how you're doing. I'm so sorry I haven't even had time to call you since I left my job here."  
  
Yuki dismissed her apology with a flick of the hand. "Don't worry about that. I know you've been busy, what with your job at the mall plus your band rehearsals. I've been pretty busy myself with schoolwork during daytime and this job at night." Yuki was a working college student. "Aside from that, I've been trying to keep my parents at bay. I swear, they've been calling me everyday from Canada, badgering me to quit school and my job here so I could follow them there."  
  
"Well, don't you have plans of doing that?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
"Yeah, eventually. Just not now. I'm still having the time of my life here, thanks to Jiro," Yuki giggled. Once again there was that sparkle in her eyes, as she spoke of Nishikado Soujiro. "To tell you the truth, I was already planning to go to Canada about a month ago. Then Jiro asked me out, remember? We've gone out several times after that. Now I'm thinking, I wanna stay here in Japan a little longer."  
  
"Oh," was the only thing Tsukushi could say. She knew what a playboy Jiro was, and it made her worry how Yuki seemed to be falling hopelessly in love with him. She didn't want to say anything at first, because she didn't want Yuki to think she was badmouthing Soujiro, but now she felt she had to say something, at least to warn her friend.  
  
"Yuki, I..." she started.  
  
"Oooh, speak of the devil, there he is now! Jiro!" she called out, waving.  
  
True enough, her four band mates had arrived. They were bringing in the instruments through the side entrance. "Hey Yuki." Soujiro, looking very handsome in a dark blue sweater and tan slacks, flashed that killer smile of his as he approached their table. Yuki blushed prettily. "Tsukushi," Jiro acknowledged her with another heart melting smile. "You ready for tonight?"  
  
Tsukushi sighed, once again feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought of performing that evening.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do great," Soujiro reassured her with a pat on her shoulder, before joining the other guys in setting up the instruments at the stage.  
  
Tsukushi took the time to observe the F4 while they were busy. Rui was obviously still sleepy, moving around sluggishly in his white long- sleeved polo and khaki chinos. Akira, on the other hand, was his usual hyperactive self and was all over the place. He was wearing a silk Pucci- inspired shirt that only someone with his flair could get away with. Right now he and Soujiro were talking to Tsukasa, who had his back towards her. He suddenly turned around and waved at her. Tsukushi stood up to wave back but had to sit back down when she felt her knees go weak at the now familiar bedimpled smile that he flashed at her. Like her, he was clad in all black. The black, long-sleeved polo he wore over black jeans was left unbuttoned a third of the way, leaving his chest partially exposed.  
  
"Oh shoot. The club's open," Yuki's voice broke into her thoughts. "Let's talk again later, okay, Tsukushi?"  
  
Tsukushi nodded distractedly as she stood up and made her way to the bar. Kazuya was already there, attending to the first drink orders of the night. She decided to help him out to kill time and keep her mind off her coming debut performance. Her band mates had settled themselves at a table, drinking beer and eating finger foods as they awaited the appointed hour.  
  
Shortly before 8pm, Akira approached her at the bar. "Tsukushi, we're on in ten minutes. Better get ready."  
  
She nodded mutely, and left the bar to go to the restroom.  
  
"You can do this," she told her reflection in the bathroom mirror. After taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she squared her shoulders and made her way back out.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Rui squeezed her shoulder supportively. She nodded gratefully at him, before they went to their places at the stage. Soujiro and Akira likewise sought to reassure her by giving her encouraging smiles and the thumbs-up sign.  
  
"You ready?" Tsukasa asked her as he took his place behind the microphone stand. Tsukushi swallowed nervously, then nodded. Tsukasa nodded back and gave her a warm smile. "Let's do this then," he declared.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Kazuya announced as he stood at the side of the slightly raised dais. "Tonight, Frenzy is proud to present, the F4, featuring Frenzy's very own Ms. Makino Tsukushi!"  
  
Amidst the polite applause and the din of conversation, Soujiro, Akira and Rui started playing the introduction to their first song -- their own version of "Cruisin'" which was sung by Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow in the movie "Duets."  
  
{A/N: [Tsukasa's part], (Tsukushi's part), words without brackets or parentheses are sung together}  
  
[Baby let's cruise] (Away from here) [Don't be confused] (The way is clear)  
  
Like the first time she sang in front of a large group of people, Tsukushi's voice was quivering. Although the lights prevented her from distinguishing the faces of the audience before her, her knees still couldn't stop from trembling. Tsukasa gently took her free hand in his, and gave her a comforting squeeze. The warmth from his hand and the gentle look in his eyes gave her that much needed boost of confidence, and she began singing the next line in a firmer voice.  
  
And if you want it you got it forever This is not a one night stand... baby (Yeah) So let the music take your mind Just release and you will find  
  
You're gonna fly away Glad you're goin' my way I love it when we're cruisin' together Music is played for love Cruisin' is made for love I love it when we're cruisin' together  
  
The chatter of conversation soon died down as everyone in the club slowly turned their attention to the people singing before them. Tsukushi soon forgot she was singing before an audience. For now there was only her and the music... and Tsukasa.  
  
[Baby tonight] (Belongs to us) [Everything's right] (Do what you must) And inch by inch we grow closer and closer To every li'l part of each other (Oooh baby, yeah) [Sooo] Let the music take your mind Just release and you will find  
  
You're gonna fly away Glad you're goin' my way I love it when we're cruisin' together Music is played for love Cruisin' is made for love I love it when we're cruisin' together  
  
Oooh, baby let's cruise (Let's float, let's glide) Oooh Let's open up (and go inside)  
  
And if you want it you got it forever I could just stay here beside you and love you baby Let the music (take your mind) Just release and [you will find]  
  
You're gonna fly away Glad you're goin' my way I love it when we're cruisin' together Music is played for love Cruisin' is made for love I love it when we're cruisin' together  
  
I love it when... I love it, I love it, I love it (Oooh) [Cruise with me baby] (I love it when we're cruisin' together)  
  
Thunderous applause met the end of the song, with not a few wolf whistles calling out for more. With a wide grin on her face, Tsukushi turned to face Tsukasa, who still had her hand in his, and mouthed, "Thank you."  
  
He returned her smile and nodded once. He squeezed her hand again, then let go as they launched into their next song, a fast dance tune which brought everyone to their feet stomping and swaying to the beat.  
  
For the next hour or so, they kept the audience captive with the songs they sang. Their band was undeniably a hit that night. They even had to do several encore numbers.  
  
Once they had finished the last song for the night, they all plopped down, tired but happy, on chairs around a table Kazuya had cleared for them. Tsukushi beamed at her band mates seated around her. "We did good tonight." Try as she might, she couldn't wipe off the wide smile that she had on her face.  
  
"Are you kidding?! What do you mean we did good? We did GREAT!" Akira declared.  
  
Tsukasa rose from his seat when Kazuya whispered something in his ear. Ten minutes later, he returned with an unopened bottle of champagne and a grin that stretched from ear to ear. As his fellow band members looked up at him questioningly, he popped the bottle open and hollered, "We did it! We got the gig! Effective next week, we'll be playing every Friday here at Frenzy for the next three months!"  
  
Whoops of delight came from the table, and champagne glasses were passed all around. They made a toast to their successful night, and soon everyone was talking at the same time. Not long after, Yuki approached their table, no longer in her waitress's uniform, but clad in regular clothes. After she congratulated Tsukushi and the F4 for their performance, Soujiro rose and slung an arm around her. "Hey folks, I hate to cut our celebration short, but this lovely lady and I have a date tonight. So I'll just see you guys on Monday for rehearsals, 'kay?" They waved goodbye and left the group to continue their celebration.  
  
Around midnight, Rui rose from his seat and bid them goodbye as well. He was already sleepy and wanted to go home already. "Hey Tsukushi, want me to take you home?" he asked.  
  
Tsukushi was still too hyped up over the events of the night and she didn't want to go home just yet. She shook her head at Rui and replied, "Nah. I think I wanna hang around a little longer."  
  
Akira had left their table and gone to sit at the bar, where soon he was flirting with a buxom redhead. That left Tsukasa and Tsukushi at their table, but they weren't alone for long. Soon, many of the people who had known Tsukushi since her bartending days had approached their table one after the other, congratulating them on their band's performance that night. Some had even sat down to chat for a little while. Tsukushi threw Tsukasa an uneasy glance when she saw that he was getting bored.  
  
One man came and shook Tsukushi's hand. "Hey Tsukushi, good to see you here at the club again. That was one helluva performance you guys gave. You and your boyfriend here really sing well together," he complimented as he gave Tsukasa a friendly slap on the back.  
  
"Oh, he's not..." Tsukushi started to say, but Tsukasa was quick to cut her off.  
  
"Thanks man. Glad you liked our singing."  
  
When the man left, Tsukushi gaped at him then sputtered, "Why did you let that guy think you were my boyfriend?!"  
  
Tsukasa shrugged. "Didn't feel like prolonging the conversation any further." He turned his attention towards the bar. "Looks like Akira has left already. Still wanna stay here or you wanna go home now?"  
  
Tsukushi looked at her watch and saw that it was already 3am. She stifled a yawn, then allowed Tsukasa to pull her up and lead her out of the club.  
  
The ride to her home was made in comfortable silence, until a low growl emitted somewhere from Tsukushi's stomach. "What the hell was that?!" Tsukasa laughed.  
  
Tsukushi was thankful he couldn't see her blush as she muttered, "Well, I was so nervous tonight I wasn't able to have a decent dinner."  
  
Tsukasa turned the steering wheel sharply, changing direction. "Where are we going?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
He didn't answer, but seconds later stopped the car in one of the small side streets. Tsukushi gasped in surprise when she saw that they were in front of a small ramen stall. "Wow, I didn't know someone would still be open this late."  
  
They got off the car and sat at the wooden bench in front of the small stall. The owner, a bald, friendly man about 60 years of age, greeted Tsukasa in a familiar manner.  
  
"The guys and I used to come here a lot after a late night at the clubs," he explained as they waited for the owner to prepare their food. Shortly after, two piping hot bowls of ramen were placed in front of them.  
  
Tsukushi savored the tasty soup and delicious noodles, as she listened to Tsukasa regale her with stories of how he, Rui, Akira and Soujiro came to be friends since childhood, and their many misadventures while growing up. She herself told him stories of her younger days.  
  
"You know what?" she faced Tsukasa as he slurped the last of his soup. "When I first met you I thought you were a complete jerk. But now I'm beginning to realize... you're not so bad after all, Doumyouji Tsukasa."  
  
Tsukasa's eyes crinkled as he chuckled. "Well, Ms. Makino Tsukushi, you're not so bad yourself." He took out his wallet from his back pocket and paid the stall owner for the food they ate. Afterwards he pulled Tsukushi to her feet and led her to the car for the drive back to her home.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: YEAH!!! *pumps fist into the air* I finally completed this chapter! You have no idea how much I've been dreading writing this chapter up (pretty much the way Tsukushi had been dreading her first gig). And now it's done, I'm so relieved. It turned out longer than I planned (6 pages in MS Word -- my longest chapter to date), and I was thinking of breaking it up into two chapters, but I decided otherwise 'cause I didn't want to ruin the flow. Oh well, I hope you all liked it. And if you didn't, feel free to let me know. Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take it, lol. Oooh, a bit of trivia: Can any of you guess what movie I borrowed the ramen stall scene from? ^_~  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Hey! Thanks for posting a review both here and at Winglin. Hope you liked this chappie.  
  
cherub girl: Hi! Thanks a lot for your kind words. I'm glad you liked the last chapter... I hope you like this as well. Yeah, writer's block can be such a royal pain in the neck. Thanks for understanding.  
  
otakuchique: Hope you like this update. I think it's better than my last one.  
  
flip-grl: Aww, I'm so honored that this story is one of your favorite HYD fics. Well, here's an extra long chapter for you, although ordinarily I only write about 1,500 to 2,500 words per chapter. I lose focus very easily if I go longer than that.  
  
Invisible Rain: Really? You thought the last chapter was lovely? Thanks... I was afraid it sucked 'cause I didn't like it very much. This one's slightly better though (at least I think so).  
  
Lian: Hey there, thanks for reading. Well, not much humor in this chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway.  
  
lulu: Hi! Um, are you the same Lulu who posts comments for me in Winglin or are you a different lulu? Just asking 'cause it seemed from the review you posted that you were reviewing for the first time. Anyway, if you're the same person, thanks for your continued support! And if you're a new reader, welcome aboard!  
  
Take care y'all. I'll see you next update! 


	18. As Yuki Says Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 18: As Yuki Says Goodbye  
  
To: m_tsukushi@hotmail.com  
Fm: matsuoka_yuki@yahoo.com  
  
Dear Tsukushi,  
  
Greetings from Canada! I just wanted to drop you a line to let you  
know that I'm doing fine here. Ever since my arrival a week ago, I've  
been pretty busy, enrolling at my new university and looking for a new  
job. You have no idea how happy Ma and Pa are now that I've finally  
given in to their wishes. Toronto is beautiful, but I still think  
it's nothing compared to Tokyo. I'm trying to get by despite the  
language barrier (I've signed up for classes in both English and  
French), but other than that I'm fine. I do miss you and Kazuya  
though. Maybe you guys can visit me here someday.  
  
How are you and the band doing? Please don't forget to say hi to the  
guys for me, especially Jiro. I hope you all are doing well.  
  
I really have to go now. I'll write again as soon as I get settled in  
my new life here. Take care always.  
  
Love, Yuki  
  
Tsukushi gave out a sad sigh as she leaned back on her chair at the internet café after reading Yuki's e-mail. Her friend had left a week ago to join her family in Canada, and she sorely missed her. Her mind flew back to three weeks ago, when Yuki first informed her of her decision to leave.  
  
:: flashback ::  
  
"Hey, Kushi, guess what?" Yuki tried to muster a weak smile as she pulled Tsukushi aside. It was the second week of the band's three-month run at Frenzy, and as usual, Tsukushi went to the club before it opened for the night, so she'd have time to catch up with Yuki and Kazuya.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm leaving for Canada in a couple of weeks."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, I'm leaving for Canada in two weeks."  
  
"I heard what you said. But why? Didn't you just tell me recently that you were planning to stay put here in Japan for the meantime? You said you're still having too much fun here," she said almost accusingly.  
  
Yuki shrugged as she smiled wistfully. "Maybe the fun just ran out."  
  
Tsukushi narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Does this have anything to do with Soujiro? Did that jerk do something to you?"  
  
"No, no, Tsukushi," Yuki shook her head vehemently. "Don't blame Jiro. He was nothing but a gentleman to me." Yeah, every bit the gentleman, she thought bitterly. Like the gentleman he is, he politely turned me down even after I practically threw myself at him and offered him my virginity the other night. "Look, Jiro has nothing to do with my decision to leave. My father has gotten fed up with all my excuses for wanting to stay here and has threatened to come here himself and haul me bodily to the plane." She threw up her hands in the air. "It's not like I have a choice."  
  
"Oh Yuki," Tsukushi embraced her friend sympathetically. "You know I'm gonna miss you, don't you?" she asked as she broke the embrace. She had gotten teary-eyed at the thought of losing one of the very few true friends she had.  
  
Yuki tried to make light of the situation by tugging playfully at Tsukushi's ponytail. "Stop it. You're making it sound like I'm gonna die," she said in a shaky voice as she smiled through the tears that had made their way down her face. "It's just a plane ride away. Who knows, maybe you can visit me there soon. Or maybe I can come back here for a visit."  
  
"Yeah," Tsukushi sniffed. "And we can always keep in touch via e-mail and phone calls." Tsukushi didn't completely believe Yuki's explanation that Jiro didn't have anything to do with her decision to leave suddenly. The sad look in her eyes and the way she avoided Soujiro that night told her otherwise. One way or another, her playboy band mate had hurt her friend. And this belief caused Tsukushi to give Jiro the silent treatment. From that night, she only spoke to him whenever necessary.  
  
Soujiro noticed Tsukushi's sudden coldness towards him and knew Yuki must have told her something about what happened between them. However, he kept his silence and hoped Tsukushi would eventually understand why he did what he did.  
  
It wasn't only Soujiro who noticed. Yuki noticed it too and asked her about it the following week. "Hey," she began as she pulled Tsukushi to the restroom. "What's up? Why are you ignoring Jiro?"  
  
"For the same reason you're ignoring him, Yuki. Look, I know he hurt you, even if you deny it. I can sense it because you go out of your way to avoid him. He hurt you and I hate him for that."  
  
"Oh Kushi," Yuki sighed. "You've got it all wrong." Tsukushi still didn't believe her, she could tell by the look on her face. "Okay, you're right, he hurt me. But not in the way you think." She took a deep breath and braced herself for what was to come. She had hoped to keep the whole story to herself because she was so ashamed, but now she saw it was necessary to let Tsukushi know what happened. She couldn't have her condemning Jiro because of her misplaced beliefs.  
  
"Jiro and I went out on a date the night my father had forced me to finally give in to their wishes. I informed him about it. He was saddened but he told me that he understood. When he brought me back to my house that night, we kissed. Things got pretty hot and heavy," Yuki blushed at the memory. "But just like all the other times before, he pulled away before we got carried away. I got mad and asked him why. Wasn't I woman enough to satisfy him just like all his other girlfriends before me? He said I was special, and he respected me. Maybe it was the thought of leaving him soon that drove me crazy. I asked, no, demanded that he treat me just like all his other girlfriends. I wanted him, Kushi. I practically threw myself at him and told him I wanted the 'full service,''' she laughed humorlessly. "Would you believe it? And he turned me down. He told me I deserved someone better than him, someone who didn't slip in and out of relationships week after week. He broke off with me that night. Said I'd thank him later, when I finally found the right guy for me." Yuki exhaled noisily as she leaned back on the cold tile wall of the ladies' room. "So there. Jiro did hurt me, but not in the way you thought. I guess I really ought to be thankful he didn't take advantage of me that night."  
  
Tsukushi, who had been listening quietly all this time, went to her friend and gathered her in her arms. "Oh Yuki. I'm so sorry." And she held Yuki for the next few minutes as the other girl sobbed in her arms.  
  
When the sobs had subsided, she helped Yuki fix herself up, before they left the ladies' room. She sat back down at the table her band mates occupied, and Yuki, whose shift had already ended, bade her good night.  
  
At the table, Jiro, who was seated beside her, asked her softly, "Is she okay?"  
  
For the first time that week, Tsukushi looked him in the eye and nodded. "She'll be okay." In a way, even though Soujiro did hurt Yuki, she was glad he did it because he didn't want to take advantage of her. He did it to prevent her from getting more hurt later. He was right. Someday, when Yuki found the right guy for her, she would thank him.  
  
On the morning of Yuki's flight to Canada, Tsukushi and Kazuya were there at the airport to see her off. As Kazuya was hugging Yuki and bidding her a tearful goodbye, Tsukushi spotted a familiar figure standing behind a pillar, doing his best not to be seen. Soujiro did not notice that he too, was being observed, as he watched Yuki walk off into the cordoned Immigration area after waving goodbye to her friends.  
  
:: end of flashback ::  
  
A glance at her watch showed Tsukushi that her lunch break was almost over. She left the internet café and walked back to the record bar, her mind still on Yuki and Jiro, and how sad it was that things couldn't work out for them.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Did this chapter confuse you? LOL, don't worry, I got pretty lost too while I was writing Yuki's and Jiro's break-up story. Not sure if I made much sense there. Bottom line though is Yuki had to leave. It's necessary to my plot, you'll find out later.  
  
I'll be taking a break from writing this story for a couple of weeks or so (might be even longer if my husband pushes through with his vacation this month). I need to go back and reassess the story and figure out where I want it to go. Hope you'll all still be here when I get back. ^_^  
  
ToinKs: Congratulations for being the only one on this site to guess where I got last chap's ramen scene, hahaha! Oh, and if it's Jerry you've been imagining instead of Tsukasa, that means my writing is effective, LOL. Kasi it's also Jerry I'm thinking of when writing, hehehe!  
  
inasakuramoon: Hey there! Welcome aboard and thanks for reading.  
  
Shopps: Hi! Haven't heard from you in a long time. Thanks for your kind words! I'm glad you're still reading this.  
  
Sailor Angie: Hey Angie! As always, I knew I could count on your reviews to bring a smile to my face, although you overpraise me, haha. Yes, this'll definitely go beyond 20 chapters 'cause I still have so many ideas for this story, I just need to take some time to organize them in my head. I knew you'd like the last chapter (about the gig) 'cause I put in lots of T&T moments in there. Thanks for your continued support of this fic. Needless to say, you're one of those people whose reviews I count on for inspiration and insight.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Girl, you really flatter me! I'm so glad you re-read the last chap. Oh, and this is extremely belated but a big, big thanks to you for re-reading my first fic some months back. I read your review 'bout that but I never got to reply to it. Thanks again.  
  
Otakuchique: LOL, Tsukasa's sneaky in the manga and anime? I think that's the first time I've heard him described as such. He always came across to me as a clueless, arrogant idiot... although I didn't have the heart to write him that way in this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
cherub girl: I'm glad you liked the song! Thanks for your encouraging words, and I hope I manage to keep your interest.  
  
cristine mae: Aw, na-flatter naman ako. Thanks for checking ff.net regularly for my updates. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters.  
  
See you all next update! Hope you wont forget me, LOL! 


	19. A Night at the Beach

A/N: Lookie! I'm back even before my two weeks are up. What can I say? I just can't bear to leave my beloved readers in the lurch for too long. Well, that, and there's the fact that my dear hubby has decided to postpone his vacation 'til June. Yeah, bummer, I know. But on the bright side, I'll have until then to work on this story regularly (if my muses cooperate). To make up for my extended absence, here's a fairly long chapter with a bit of TxT romance. Enjoy reading! Oh, and replies to reviewers can be found at the bottom of the page.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 19: A Night at the Beach  
  
It was one of those scorching hot, sunny afternoons that would have sent Tokyo residents scurrying into the cool, air-conditioned comfort of their offices or homes, to seek refuge from the sweltering heat. Tsukushi would've done the same... if she were back in the concrete jungle of Tokyo. But the weather was absolutely perfect for where she was right now... a posh beach resort four hours outside the city limits.  
  
"Wow!" Tsukushi exclaimed as she took in the sight before her.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," remarked Tsukasa, who, together with the rest of their band mates, stood alongside Tsukushi on the wide expanse of white sand beach.  
  
Behind them, the resort hotel rose majestically, the only tall edifice visible for miles. Beside it, quaint cottages were lined neatly along the shore.  
  
Their band had been hired to perform at the company outing of one of the largest telecommunications firms in Japan. They had left Tokyo late that Saturday morning so they'd still have time to soak up the sun, swim in the beach, and rest before their performance at the luau scheduled that night. Right after checking in and bringing their luggage and instruments to their respective rooms, they ran to the beach located at the back of the hotel to check it out.  
  
The view that met them took their breath away. For miles on end, sparkling blue-green water lapped the white, powdery sand in gentle waves. The sun shone in all its glory in the blue, cloudless sky, making the calm water glisten in its light. An occasional seagull swooped into the water before flying off again into the horizon. The sight certainly made the four hour trip worth it. Heck, it was even worth having had to endure Akira's irritating rendition of "99 bottles of beer on the wall" throughout the last leg of the journey.  
  
Without so much as a 'by your leave,' Tsukushi peeled off the white tank top she wore over her blue and neon green board shorts, revealing the bright blue bikini top she had on. She tossed it carelessly to the sand as she ran towards the inviting water, kicking off her flip-flops along the way.  
  
Her band mates looked at each other, shrugged, and followed suit. Loud whoops could be heard as they broke into a run towards the surf.  
  
They played in the water and stayed on the beach until the sun had begun to set. Then they went back to the hotel to shower and rest before the party.  
  
They met again two hours later at the clubhouse fronting the beach, where the luau was being held. It had been transformed into a tropical paradise, with fairy lights strung up on the potted palms that had been strategically scattered all over the place. When they arrived to set up the instruments, there were already a number of people milling about. Some were already at the bar having aperitifs, while a few were already hovering around the buffet table, checking out the scrumptious menu for the night. Uniformed waiters were already taking drink orders from party early birds.  
  
Tsukasa, Rui, Akira and Soujiro were all wearing bright Hawaiian shirts over denim cut-offs, while Tsukushi was in a simple white linen sundress. They were each handed leis to wear around their necks by the party coordinator, in keeping up with the theme of the party. Tsukushi even got a pretty, pink hibiscus to wear behind her ear.  
  
After having a light dinner while the usual welcome address and speeches were made by some of the company big shots, the band went up the stage to get the party started. For their first set, they played a repertoire of standards and classics, for the benefit of the older, more distinguished guests. When most of these had retired back to their cottages and rooms for the night two hours later, the party got into full swing with the younger and more animated set of revelers who stayed behind. They played a mix of songs from the seventies to the present for their second set.  
  
One of their most applauded numbers was their version of the Black Eyed Peas' "Where is the Love" in which Akira and Soujiro did the rap part. It was an experimental move for the band, since they had never done rap before. This was the first time they had ever tried it in front of an audience, and, judging from the enthusiastic response they got, the experiment was a big success.  
  
By the time they finished their last song, the party had spilled over to the beach, with some people heading for the water for some night swimming. A deejay had taken over the task of providing the music for those who chose to remain in the clubhouse and dance.  
  
Tsukushi and the guys made a beeline for the bar to quench their thirst after several hours of playing non-stop. The night had been a smashing success for them. Tsukushi couldn't help the smile that had been on her face the whole day. She was feeling really great about how her life had been going lately, something she hadn't felt in a long, long while.  
  
Earlier that day, during the long road trip to the resort, Tsukushi was thinking that she had so many things to be thankful for. The band, which she was now very proud to be a part of, had never been at a better place. They were in the middle of a very successful run at Frenzy. Thanks to the weekly exposure, they were now being booked at least four times a week, mostly at corporate functions such as this, plus the occasional wedding and reunion parties. She was no longer in financial dire straits, and her bank account was healthily growing. Going back to school was no longer the impossible dream it once was.  
  
But more importantly, she had found four new friends in her four band mates. True friends who had helped her get out of the dark sorry existence she had been in since Junpei had left her and messed up her life. Friends who had helped her trust in people again.  
  
"I feel great!" Tsukushi giddily declared as she went around the other side of the bar. Tsukasa, Rui, Soujiro and Akira were already seated in the bar stools directly in front of her. "I want to celebrate tonight!"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Akira asked.  
  
Tsukushi looked at the assortment of bottles before her, thinking of what drinks she could concoct with them. "How about some 'Sex on the Beach?'"  
  
Soujiro leered at her before asking, "You mean now? All five of us?" That earned him twin thwacks on the head -- one from Tsukushi across the bar counter, and another, compliments of Tsukasa, who was seated beside him.  
  
"She meant the drink, you pervert!" Tsukasa shot him a fierce look.  
  
"Will you get your mind out of the gutter for once?" Tsukushi grumbled, although in truth she wasn't really offended. She had gotten used to Soujiro's perverted sense of humor, and in fact tonight she welcomed it. For the past few weeks since Yuki had left, Jiro had been in a funk, and he wasn't his usual self. He was quiet and moody, and Akira complained that he no longer had his regular clubbing companion. The joke he had just cracked proved to Tsukushi that he was finally coming out of that funk and was going back to his normal self. Still another reason to celebrate.  
  
"Geez, can't you guys take a joke?" Jiro sniffed while rubbing the side of his head with his palm. But Tsukushi could tell he wasn't really offended because seconds later he was flashing that killer smile of his again, thanks to the cute, curly-haired girl with the big breasts who had sidled up to him as she ordered a drink.  
  
The five of them were having a really good time, drinking, telling funny stories and laughing, when a group of rowdy and obviously drunk guys came up to the bar to compliment them on their performance that night. Shortly after, the band members were all being challenged goodnaturedly to a drinking game, which the guys gamely accepted. Tsukushi, who was feeling a little tipsy already, begged off and decided to take a walk on the beach instead, to clear her head.  
  
The salty ocean breeze refreshed her as she walked out of the clubhouse into the beach. She took off her flip-flops and carried them in one hand so she could walk barefoot. She reveled in the feel of the cool sand seeping in between her toes as she walked away from the brightly-lit and noisy clubhouse. Soon Tsukushi found herself walking in the dark beach with only the light of the bright full moon overhead to guide her. She was already several thousand yards from the clubhouse, and the lights and noise emanating from it had all but faded.  
  
As she continued to stroll along the dark shore, she sensed someone following her. Spotting a piece of driftwood a few feet away, she continued walking at her regular pace, pausing to stoop almost nonchalantly to pick up the piece of wood, although she could feel her heart pumping madly against her ribcage in fear.  
  
Once she got a firm hold on her 'weapon,' she whirled around to assume a fighting pose. "Stop!" she yelled as she held the footlong piece of wood in front of her in what she hoped was a menacing stance. "Why the hell are you following me?"  
  
"Whoa," Tsukasa said as he held up both his hands in the air. "Relax. It's just me."  
  
"Shit!" Tsukushi exclaimed as she let go of the stick and clutched at her chest with her hand. "Damn it Tsukasa, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry," he apologized in a guilty voice. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Geez! Don't you ever scare me like that again! What the heck were you doing anyway, following me like that? You almost gave me a heart attack!" The bright moonlight showed him clearly that she was glaring. She lowered herself to sit on the damp sand, her knees still feeling wobbly from the scare she just had. Tsukasa dropped down to sit beside her.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized again. "I went out of the clubhouse to follow you 'cause I was worried you'd walk too far out, which you did. Don't you know it's not safe for someone like you to go walking in the dark alone?"  
  
She looked at the direction from which she had come and realized that she did walk a little farther than she had originally intended. She was touched that he had been concerned for her safety enough to follow her. "What happened to the drinking game?"  
  
"Akira and Jiro are doing very well on their own. I'm pretty sure they'll win. Rui left the same time I did. Said he was sleepy already, so he was headed back to his room."  
  
For a while, they merely sat there on the sand, enjoying the night. Each found the other very easy to be with. Having been in each other's company almost daily since Tsukushi joined the band gave them a lot of things they could talk about. And during the times they didn't talk, the silence was comfortable, not awkward.  
  
A couple walked past them, holding hands. They stopped a few yards away, and it was obvious from their silhouettes that they were locked in a passionate kiss. Tsukasa nudged Tsukushi on her arm and tilted his head towards the pair. "Check it out."  
  
Tsukushi turned her eyes towards the direction of the couple, who continued in their ardent liplocking for a few more seconds. A blissful sigh escaped from the lips of the woman before they continued walking on, their hands still entwined.  
  
Tsukushi smirked before turning her gaze back to the water. "I hope they enjoy it while it lasts," she remarked disparagingly.  
  
Tsukasa looked at her probingly when he heard her cynical tone. "Did he really scar you that deeply?" he asked.  
  
Tsukushi blinked and gazed at him questioningly. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"That bastard ex-fiancé of yours... Did he really hurt you that deeply that you can only talk about love as if it were something so fleeting, something that can't last?"  
  
She chose not to answer him directly. Instead she threw him a question of her own. "But isn't love really like that? Something temporary... It makes you giddy and turns your whole world upside down. Then, just as you get used to seeing the world through rose-colored glasses, it ups and leaves. And you're left with nothing but a broken heart, and in my case, an empty pocket..." Her voice was soft and she was staring out blankly at the ocean. She seemed to be talking more to herself than to Tsukasa.  
  
"Not all men are like that, you know."  
  
Tsukushi shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." She paused before speaking again. "I can sing about love and pretend when I'm up onstage that it's all that it's hyped up to be, but experience has taught me that love sucks. And I'm not gonna risk having my heart trampled on again just to prove otherwise." Not wanting to say any more on the subject, she rose up from the ground and dusted off the sand that had clung to her dress. She started walking towards the water, leaving Tsukasa to stare at her back. Momentarily, he got up on his feet as well and fell in step with her. The tide had begun to ebb, and she only stopped when she reached the point where the water reached her ankles. She stretched her arms out to get rid of the kinks she had gotten from sitting too long on the sand and took a deep breath of the tangy ocean air. She looked up to the heavens, which now was littered with thousands of stars like bits of diamonds on black velvet. The moon hung low on the sky, casting a silver sheen on the calm water. Soft, gentle waves caressed their feet, covering these in white froth before receding back to the sea. "It's so beautiful," Tsukushi murmured.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful," whispered Tsukasa in agreement, although he wasn't looking at the stars or the moon or the water. His eyes were fixed on the woman standing beside him. Her skin seemed luminous in the soft glow of the moon, her lips, soft and pink, were slightly parted as she breathed. The wind had begun to pick up and a strong gust came from the direction of the sea, making Tsukushi shiver involuntarily. She rubbed the side of her bare arms with her hands for warmth. Seeing this, Tsukasa unbuttoned the bright printed shirt he had on and took it off without hesitation, leaving him with only a white tank top to cover the upper half of his body. He draped the shirt gently around Tsukushi's shoulders.  
  
She turned to him to give him a grateful smile, but suddenly forgot about thanking him when she saw the hard muscles of his chest straining against his shirt. Damn it, why does he have to be so darn sexy?!  
  
She was about to suggest that they walk back to the hotel to call it a night, when a big wave came rolling in, causing her to lose her footing in the soft sand. Instinctively, she grabbed Tsukasa's arm for support, but the wave had taken him by surprise as well. As she clutched at his arm for dear life, she brought him crashing down on the sand with her. Her eyes shut close as she felt the cold foamy water soak her back and the heavy weight of Tsukasa atop her.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she found his face a mere few inches from hers. They were so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath mingling with hers. He looked as unsure as she was, his stare intense as he gazed probingly into her eyes.  
  
Tsukasa couldn't help staring at her as she lay pinned beneath him. She took in air in short breaths now, through slightly parted lips that seemed to be inviting him to explore the sweetness within. Long lashes fanned her flushed skin as her eyes fluttered close against his intense stare. Slowly, very slowly, as if he was in a trance, his face inched closer to hers...  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: LOL, a fluffy cliffie. Summer has officially started here in the Philippines, and I was just itching to write a beach chapter. Please let me know how you liked (or disliked) this chapter. I miss hearing from you guys.  
  
cherub girl: Hi! Here's a longer chapter to make up for the last one. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thanks! *blushes* I like the way I've written Soujiro and Akira here too.  
  
InvisibleRain: Hey there, you're back! Glad you liked the last two updates. Hope you liked this one too.  
  
kami: Newbie? Welcome aboard! I'm glad you find this story interesting. As for where the story's going, you'll just have to read on to see, right? *winks*  
  
Sailor Angie: Hey Angie! Thanks for the lovely long review. It's always a pleasure hearing from you 'cause you really give me good feedback as to how I'm doing. Here's a nice, long, fluffy chapter with lots of Tsukasa face time, to make up for his absence in my last post. Wow, 30+ reviews for a chapter? I've never gotten that much, even at Winglin, where I've got more readers. I reply to my reviewers as a way of saying thanks for taking the time to read my story and tell me what they think about it. Glad to hear I've inspired you to do the same with your fics. Hope to hear from you about your thoughts on this installment!  
  
As always, please leave your comments if you have time. Thanks for reading, and see you next update! Ciao! 


	20. A Kiss Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 20: A Kiss Interrupted  
  
Tsukushi's senses were on overload. The last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered close was Tsukasa's handsome face moving closer to hers. The frigid sea water was soaking her back, but oddly enough, she felt anything but cold. Warm tender lips descended on hers in a feathery light touch. The pounding of her heart was almost loud enough to drown out the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the sand, and the voices of Akira and Soujiro yelling out their names...  
  
Eh?!  
  
Tsukasa's lips had barely brushed Tsukushi's in the lightest kiss when his head snapped up at the sound of his two playboy friends calling out to them.  
  
"Tsukushi... Tsukasa... yoo-hoo!" Akira called out in a drunken, sing-song voice.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" yelled Jiro through cupped hands.  
  
Tsukushi's eyes flew wide open in a panicked rush. She hurriedly pushed Tsukasa off her as they both scrambled up to their feet. Thankfully, they were farther out into the water from where Akira and Jiro were staggering drunkenly, so they weren't spotted immediately.  
  
Wringing out the saltwater that had drenched a huge part of her dress, Tsukushi started to walk towards them, with Tsukasa following at her heels.  
  
"Hey guys!" she shouted as she waved her arms to the pair. Somewhere along the way, the two had divested themselves of the loud Hawaiian polos they were wearing previously, and now they were barechested as they ambled along the beach. The leis they were wearing around their necks earlier that evening were now fashioned into crowns of flowers that sat precariously on their heads.  
  
"There you are! We were looking all over for you!" Akira said loudly as he saw Tsukushi approach them. Not far behind her was Tsukasa.  
  
"Hey, no fair! You didn't tell us you were going night swimming!" Jiro whined as he took note of their wet clothes. "Why didn't you call us to join you?"  
  
"Oh this?" Tsukushi gestured towards her wet dress. "This was a spur of the moment thing. The water looked so inviting, so Tsukasa and I just dove in, clothes and all," she lied. Then she noticed the curious looks being thrown her way by the two inebriated men. With a start, she realized that she was still wearing Tsukasa's shirt over her dress. She took it off hurriedly and handed it to Tsukasa. "Thanks for lending me your shirt," she said shyly.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied as he took the dripping wet shirt and tried to wring excess water out of it.  
  
"Well, um, I'll go ahead to the hotel then," she mumbled.  
  
"Hey wait!" Soujiro protested. "I thought we were going night swimming?" Already he and Akira were unzipping their shorts. Tsukushi wasn't sure if they had anything on underneath, and she didn't want to wait around to find out, so she hurriedly turned away and started walking towards the direction of the hotel, leaving Tsukasa to deal with them. She didn't even look back when she heard him scold Akira to 'fuckin' put his shorts back on 'cause this isn't a nudist beach, damn it!'  
  
As she got closer to her destination, she unconsciously brought a hand up to her lips as she remembered what had happened out in the water before Jiro and Akira came along. Did Tsukasa just kiss her or was that only her imagination? She stopped walking and closed her eyes for a moment as she let her fingers graze her lips lightly.  
  
It could have just been the wind you know, she chided herself as she began to walk again. But the wind was cold, and what touched her lips that night was definitely warm, and soft, and... Oh shove it, Tsukushi! Stop acting like a schoolgirl who just received your first kiss! She shook her head, as if trying to shake off the memory of what had happened. She marched through the lobby of the hotel up to the elevator that would take her to her floor, unaware that as she did so, the sides of her mouth tilted up in the faintest hint of a smile.  
  
They left the resort late the following afternoon after another day of relaxing in the sun. Much to her relief (or was it disappointment?), she and Tsukasa didn't have a chance to be alone with each other that day. They were always in the company of their three other band mates, so there was no repeat of the previous night's episode.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: LOL! Short but sweet (pretty much like the kiss they shared). Hey, at least I didn't leave you guys with that awful cliffhanger for so long, right? Don't worry, the next chapter's gonna be longer. It's halfway done so hopefully I can post it before the weekend. Am in a rush right now, so I'll just reply to your comments next update, 'kay?  
  
Take care, y'all! 


	21. A Collaboration

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 21: A Collaboration  
  
Tsukushi arrived the following Monday afternoon at Akira's house at 3 o'clock on the dot. As she stood out on the doorstep, fumbling in her purse for her duplicate key, the door swung open and Akira and Soujiro burst forth.  
  
"Hey," she greeted them. "Going somewhere?" she asked when she saw that Jiro had his car keys in hand.  
  
"Yep. We're going out to the mall for ice cream."  
  
She looked at her watch to make sure she had the correct time. "But what about rehearsal?"  
  
"Rehearsal has been delayed by about an hour or so. Rui called earlier to say he'll be late."  
  
"Oh. Where's Tsukasa then?"  
  
"Downstairs, having one of his moods. That's why Jiro and I decided to leave him alone for the meantime, to give him some time to cool off. C'mon, you better come with us," Akira said as he slung an arm around her shoulder and turned her away from the door.  
  
Tsukushi wriggled away from him and made to go back to the door. "I just came from the mall. I don't wanna go back there again then have to come back here after an hour. Maybe I'll just take a nap on the couch while you guys are away."  
  
Soujiro shrugged. "Suit yourself. Don't say we didn't warn you though."  
  
"Oh c'mon. It can't be that bad. Can't be worse than the time you locked us up in the basement before."  
  
The two men looked at each other. She did have a point.  
  
Not wanting to stand outside any longer in the smothering heat, she gently shooed them. "Go on. I'll see you guys later." She went inside the house as soon as she saw them get in the car Jiro had parked at the curb.  
  
The cool blast of air from the centralized AC in the house was a welcome relief from the humid weather outside. As she made her way down the short flight of stairs leading to the basement, she could hear some chords being strummed out on a guitar. She opened the door slowly and saw Tsukasa, his face in a scowl with Rui's guitar slung by its strap on his shoulder. He took out the pencil tucked behind his ear and scribbled something on the pad of paper that was placed on the table before him. After a few muttered curses, he tore the paper off and crumpled it up into a tight ball. He aimed carefully at the trash can situated at the end of the room and threw the crumpled sheet at it. Tsukushi's eyes followed the graceful arc it made as it flew across the room. His aim was perfect and the paper ball would have dropped neatly into the small receptacle if it hadn't already been full of similarly crumpled bits of paper. As it was, it bounced off gingerly from the overflowing trash can and joined the other creased sheets on the floor near it.  
  
Tsukasa looked up as Tsukushi entered the room. "Hey," she greeted brightly.  
  
"Oh, it's you," he replied in a flat voice.  
  
"Gee, it's nice to see you too," she spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
His features softened momentarily as he ran a hand through his unruly curls. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Bad day, as you can see," he said as he gestured at the mess around him.  
  
Tsukushi nodded thoughtfully. "Well, don't mind me. I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Wouldn't want to disturb you or anything. Just carry on whatever you were doing before I arrived."  
  
He nodded and turned his attention back to alternately strumming a few bars of music on the guitar and scribbling on the paper before him. Tsukushi stretched her small frame across the couch and tried to get some shut-eye, but she found herself opening her eyes again and again at the small sounds Tsukasa kept making in his frustration. Finally she gave up on napping altogether although she remained lying on the couch with her hands clasped behind her head to pillow it against the couch's arm. She studied Tsukasa curiously as he went about his task. It was obvious that he was trying to write a new song, but he seemed to be struggling with his muses today.  
  
Tsukasa snapped his third pencil of the day and watched as its broken remains fell from his hand onto the floor. He hadn't had much sleep from the night before, when they arrived back at Tokyo from the beach. The kiss he had shared with Tsukushi kept on playing over and over his head, preventing him from resting his weary body. Questions plagued his mind as he tossed and turned in his bed. What would've happened if Jiro and Akira hadn't come when they had? Would he have deepened the kiss? How would she have responded if he had? Would she have kissed him back or would she have slapped him in the face?  
  
As sleep continued to elude him 'til the wee hours of dawn, he rose from his bed and decided to make use of all the pent-up energy inside him to write a new song. A melody was already playing in his head and he went to his closet to take out his old guitar to see if he could play the tune out. The sun had almost come out when he went back to lay on his bed. He had already worked out the whole melody and had written the notes down on paper. He decided to work on the lyrics after he had gotten some much needed sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, his muses seemed to have abandoned him today. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't write the words that would fit the tune he had composed. Which explained the lousy mood he was in right now.  
  
He didn't know how long he remained staring at the floor like that, but he looked up when he sensed he was being observed. As his gaze met Tsukushi's, her face reddened and she instantly looked away, embarassed at being caught staring so openly. Suddenly she realized that this was the first time they were alone together since the other night at the beach. Her face, which had already taken a crimson hue, turned several shades deeper, if that was even possible. She cleared her throat self-consciously as she stood up from the couch. "Um, I'm going upstairs to make some coffee. Would you like a cup?"  
  
"That would be nice," Tsukasa said diffidently as he nodded.  
  
She went upstairs and returned several minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee. She set them down on the table, taking care to keep them away from the pad of paper he had been working on. A glance showed her he had taken a fresh sheet and started writing again. "What do you have there?" she asked casually as she pulled a chair for herself.  
  
"New song," he replied as he looked at her over the rim of his cup. "Can't seem to get it right though." He grew quiet as he continued to sip from his cup, letting the dark, bittersweet liquid warm his throat. When he had finished its contents, he set the cup down on the table and proceeded to tear off the sheet from the pad. "Ah," he sighed ruefully. "I don't know why I even bother anyway. No one seems to like what I write."  
  
"That's not true!" Tsukushi protested. "You write great songs. Really."  
  
"Yeah, right," he replied cynically. "That must be why whenever we sing one of our original songs, all we get is a smattering of polite applause, as compared to the enthusiastic response we receive when we're doing covers of popular songs."  
  
"Oh stop. Quit feeling so sorry for yourself. I'm sure you know even better than I do how hard it is to get a break in the music scene. You just have to keep on trying until you come up with that one song that people will notice. And once they do, they'll start noticing all your other songs too."  
  
"I don't know..." As he let his voice trail off, he started to crumple the sheet in his hand again.  
  
"Wait! Let me see what you've got," Tsukushi said as she snatched the paper from his hand before he could crease it further. "Don't worry, if it's really bad, I'll tell you," she winked.  
  
Tsukasa shrugged and got back the guitar he had set down on the couch. As she read the few words he had written, he strummed out the melody he had composed earlier. "This is good," she remarked. Tsukasa shrugged his shoulders again. What he had so far may be good, but not good enough. He went back to plucking the strings of the guitar absently. He didn't notice until minutes later that Tsukushi was scribbling some words on the wrinkled sheet. "Here," she held the paper out to him once she was done. "What do you think?"  
  
He saw that she had crossed out some lines and replaced them with new ones. He read the paper silently, singing the new words mentally in his head. When he said nothing after several minutes, Tsukushi snatched the sheet from him abruptly. "Oh, forget it. I should've known it's no good."  
  
"No! Gimme that!" he protested as he grabbed the paper back from her. "This is not bad," he said as he held the paper up and flashed his first real smile of the day. "In fact, it's quite good."  
  
"Thanks," she blushed. "Um, I dabbled a little in poetry when I was still in school," she offered shyly.  
  
"This is great. Will you please help me to write this song?" he asked her earnestly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," she beamed.  
  
===================  
  
Akira and Soujiro came back to find Tsukushi and Tsukasa quietly working at the table, their heads close together.  
  
"Hey, we're back! Anyone want some ice cream?" Soujiro asked as he held up a tub of Haagen-Dazs.  
  
Tsukushi's eyes lit up when she saw it was her favorite Dulce de Leche. "Yum! I'm going upstairs to get some spoons!" she enthused as she hurriedly went up the stairs.  
  
Tsukasa meanwhile, stood up, stretched his arms, and cracked his knuckles to ease out the stiffness in him. Akira and Soujiro were surprised to see that the nasty scowl he had on his forehead before they left had already smoothened out, and a satisfied smile was now playing on his lips.  
  
"Wow," Akira remarked. "I've got to hand it to Tsukushi. She sure knows how to turn your mood around."  
  
"Huh?" Tsukasa's brows knitted in confusion.  
  
"Dude, when we left, your face was like this," Akira scrunched his face exaggeratedly as he tried to show Tsukasa what he looked like whenever he was in a foul mood. "Now you're like this," he said as he immediately changed his demeanor with an angelic smile.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Tsukasa muttered as he pretended to busy himself by picking up the bits of crumpled paper around the trash can. He pushed these in, compressing them into the receptacle with his foot, so they wouldn't spill out again.  
  
His two band mates looked at each other with wide eyes as realization dawned on them. "You like her, don't you?" Soujiro asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"No, I don't!" Tsukasa shook his head defensively.  
  
"Liar!" Akira laughed as he wagged an accusing finger at Tsukasa's face, which by now was warm and red, like a ripe, plump tomato. "The last time I saw you like this was when you were still with Sakurako!"  
  
At the mention of his gold digger ex-girlfriend's name, the scowl returned to mar Tsukasa's face. But even if Akira noticed, he chose to ignore it and continued teasing Tsukasa. "Dude, admit it. You like her! It's so freakin' obvious, so don't bother denying it!"  
  
"Denying what?" Tsukushi emerged from the staircase door, followed by a sluggish Rui.  
  
"Nothing," Tsukasa replied as he shot a warning look at Akira and Soujiro.  
  
Tsukushi shrugged, then proceeded to hand each of them a spoon and took off the lid from the ice cream tub. Akira and Soujiro declined, saying that they've had their fill of ice cream for that day. Rui didn't want a spoon either but Tsukushi forced him to take one. "C'mon sleepyhead, let's get some sugar into you to wake you up." The five of them crowded around the small square table. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Rui shared the ice cream among themselves while Jiro and Akira read with interest the sheet of paper Tsukasa and Tsukushi had been working on earlier.  
  
"Hey, this is pretty good. New song, Tsukasa?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Yup," Tsukasa nodded enthusiastically. "Tsukushi's co-writing it with me. Hopefully we'll have it done by tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, so you're co-writing a song now huh?" Akira remarked in an innocent tone, although he shot a knowing glance at Tsukasa. Thankfully, Tsukushi was too excited over her collaboration with Tsukasa to notice Akira's sudden yelp of pain when Tsukasa kicked him hard on the shin under the table.  
  
"Yeah! Tsukasa's got the tune all worked out, and we've already written a few stanzas. I think we'll have it done by tomorrow," Tsukushi grinned excitedly.  
  
"Okay guys," Tsukasa said as he stood up. "We're already running late as it is. We better start rehearsals now," he declared while flashing a final glare of warning towards Akira's direction so he'd shut up. "Tsukushi, let's continue working on the song tomorrow, okay? Um, is it okay if you come an hour earlier than the usual?" he asked, after which he hurriedly added, "I'll call Haru, of course, to let you off early."  
  
"Hey, you're the boss," Tsukushi replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders. With that, they all took their places to start rehearsals for that day.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: The summer heat is frying my brain to a crisp. It's becoming increasingly hard to sit in front of the PC typing out anything that makes sense, in this sweltering heat. This chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but I just couldn't come up with anything beyond that last sentence. Maybe I'll just post the rest of what's supposed to happen in a short chapter next update. I might be going out of town for the Holy Week, so the earliest I can update will be after Easter. Have a blessed Holy Week, everyone!  
  
ToinKs: There, I made them kiss, lol! Too bad Jiro and Akira had to interrupt them. Oh, and don't worry, this is definitely a TxT fic. The pairing's been pretty much etched in stone since the first few chapters. Thanks for reading!  
  
InvisibleRain: Hey there! Thanks for thinking I didn't go overboard with the fluff. I'm glad you like the pace at which their romance is developing, even though it is quite slow.  
  
jinx19: Hi and welcome, new reader! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you weren't disappointed with the kiss.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Hey! It's nice to know you liked the recent updates. Thanks for your continued support!  
  
Sailor Angie: Angie, Angie, Angie! You're my #1 fan?! Aww, shucks, I don't know what to say! *blushes* LOL, thanks for pointing out that paragraph wherein I used the word 'already' four times. Careless writing on my part, hehehe! And being the lazy bum that I am, I haven't gone and edited it yet. Promise me you'll point out my other stupid errors in the future, 'kay? Keep me on my toes. Hope your roommate doesn't think you're crazy because of reading this fic, hahaha!  
  
cristine mae: Hi! Nice to hear from you again. Yeah, I'm rarin' to go to the beach too, and I'm gonna get my chance this week, hehehe.  
  
kami: Heya! Nope, can't give you any hints as to where the story's going, hehe. As for the playful banter between T&T, *sigh* yeah I miss those moments too. But I really suck at writing witty repartees, so, sorry if I can't come up with those scenes. Hope you'll still read this though.  
  
cherub girl: Aww gee, you really flatter me with your kind words. I'm glad you can identify with the story in a way. It's nice to hear you liked the last two chapters. Yeah, Jiro and Akira were quite funny when they were drunk, ne? I just love writing about those two 'cause they provide a welcome relief from all this fluff I've been writing lately. I'm starting to get a toothache, lol!  
  
pnai_luvn_inuyasha: Yay, another new reader! Welcome aboard, and I'm glad you like my story. Yup, I'm Filipino. I'm guessing you are too, because of your pseudonym?  
  
thidathai: Another new name on the reviews page, wheeee! Here's the update. Thanks for reading!  
  
otakuchique: Hi again! Yeah, FF.net has been really hard to access the past few days for me too. Glad you liked the updates. Hope you like this one too.  
  
flipgrl: Hey, good to hear from you again! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last two. Thanks for reading! 


	22. Back to the Old Oak Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 22: Back to the Old Oak Tree  
  
Rehearsals ended relatively early that night. It was Rui's turn to take Tsukushi home, and as she settled into the front passenger seat of his car, she glanced at the back seat and saw his violin case lying there. "Did you go to the park this afternoon?" she asked him as he got in his seat and started the engine.  
  
"Nope. These days, it's too hot out in the daytime to go there. I've been meaning to pass by in the evening but lately we've been ending rehearsals at such a late hour."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Haven't played my violin in a while. I must be getting rusty," he remarked with a rueful shake of his head. "Hey," his face suddenly brightened. "Wanna pass by tonight? If you're not too tired, that is."  
  
"I'm not tired," she grinned. "And I haven't heard you play the violin in a long time too. Let's go to the park!" she enthused, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
Thanks to the late hour, there was no traffic on the street so the drive to the park took all of five minutes. Once they got there, they set off to the inner section of the park on foot. Tsukushi was having a hard time keeping up with Rui's long strides, but once the tree house came into view, she broke into a run, leaving a slightly amused Rui in her wake.  
  
The cheery chirping of the birds at daytime had given way to the more sedate sound of the cicadas' monotonous humming. Tsukushi hadn't realized before now how much she had missed the soothing nocturnal sound, the comforting scent of freshly-cut grass, and the relaxing solitude offered by the deserted stillness of the park. Maybe that's why she couldn't stop herself from running towards the familiar oak tree once she saw it.  
  
Like an excited, hyperactive child, she made a beeline for the rope ladder hanging forlornly against the wide tree trunk. Her steps were nimble and sure as she skillfully clambered up its knotted rungs. The last time she was here was before she officially joined the band. Has it been that long? she mused to herself.  
  
Below her, Rui could only chuckle and shake his head in amusement while he unzipped the leather case and took out his violin from it. He fiddled with it for a while, tightening the strings here and there to tune it. Shortly after, a light, up-tempo melody was drifting up to Tsukushi's ears. She waited 'til he finished playing the piece before peeking through the opening on the floor to address him. "No sad songs today?"  
  
Rui could only look at her questioningly as he waited for her to climb down the ladder to join him where he was seated on the ground.  
  
"Akira and Jiro mentioned before that you only played your violin whenever you were depressed."  
  
He looked contemplative as he gazed at the instrument he had lain on his lap. "I guess that used to be the case before. Those times you heard me playing here, those were difficult days for me. It was around that time before Shizuka had left for the States. Yeah, you could say I was really depressed then." He looked up to her face. "But I guess by now I've gotten used to the idea of a long-distance relationship," he said as he shrugged. "I just felt like playing today 'cause I've been neglecting my violin for too long."  
  
"You still miss her though, don't you?"  
  
He let out a sad sigh. "Every second of every day. I still don't know what's gonna happen once her stint there is up, but I could only hope for the best." He shook his head, as if wanting to ward off the feeling of loneliness that inevitably engulfed him whenever Shizuka's name was mentioned. Wanting to change the subject, he asked Tsukushi a question. "So, how long have you and Tsukasa had this thing going?"  
  
Tsukushi's body suddenly went rigid as she shot up with a start from where she had been leaning casually on the tree trunk just a few seconds ago. Why was Rui asking about her and Tsukasa? What did he know? Did he know about the kiss on the beach? Did Tsukasa tell him?  
  
"Thing? What thing?" she asked in a high squeaky voice.  
  
"The songwriting thing?" Rui couldn't help but notice her strange reaction. Even by the dim light of the nearby lamp post, he could see that her cheeks had taken on a rosy blush.  
  
"Oh, that!" The breath that Tsukushi had been holding was finally released as she sighed in relief when she realized what Rui was asking.  
  
"Yeah, that," his right eye narrowed as he regarded the girl beside him. "Why, is there any other 'thing' going on between you and Tsukasa?"  
  
"I... uh... no, of course not," she stammered. "Um, we just started today... writing it... the song, I mean."  
  
"You're blushing," he pointed out.  
  
"No I'm not! It's just this stupid heat," she replied, fanning herself with her fingers to make her point. Never mind that there actually was a pleasant evening breeze blowing. She could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she endured his continuous scrutiny.  
  
A lazy grin slowly formed from the corners of Rui's lips until it widened to a full smile. "You like him." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"No I don't!" she said a little too quickly. "Um, I mean, sure, I like him, just as I like you, and Akira, and Jiro," she amended. As she spoke, she fixed her eyes on a grassy knoll a few yards away from where they were seated.  
  
"Tsukushi," Rui placed both his hands on her shoulders so he could turn her to face him. "Why are you so scared to admit you like my friend? Tsukasa's a great guy. Liking him is not something to be ashamed of."  
  
She pried his hands loose from her shoulders and pulled her legs close to her chest as she returned her gaze to the grassy knoll. "Geez," she said in an irritated tone, "I don't like him, okay? I mean, not in the way you're implying."  
  
His shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. "Okay. If you say so." Nothing was said for about a minute or so, but just when Tsukushi thought he had finally dropped the subject, he spoke again in a mildly teasing voice. "He likes you, though."  
  
She turned sharply to look at him when he said that. "What makes you say that?" Does he know about the kiss after all?  
  
Rui rolled his eyes, as if the answer were painfully obvious. "I've known Tsukasa since we were kids. I was there when he first fell in love. The symptoms I saw then, I'm seeing now." Before Tsukushi could ask what those 'symptoms' were, he spoke again. "Besides, Jiro and Akira were teasing him about it after dinner awhile ago while you were upstairs in Akira's room using the computer." Tsukushi remembered that right after eating her dinner, she went up for a short while to use Akira's computer so she could check whether Yuki had sent her any e-mails recently. "I'm surprised they just noticed it now. The night at the beach was already a dead giveaway. But then again, those two were probably too piss-drunk to notice."  
  
"The... night at the beach...?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember when you excused yourself to go out for a walk while we were playing that drinking game?" At Tsukushi's nod, he continued. "Tsukasa immediately got up from his seat because he wanted to follow you. He was afraid you'd walk too far out 'cause you were alone. The three of us stopped him, and we told him you're capable of looking after yourself. He sat back down, but he kept on fidgeting in his seat and looking out towards the beach. I finally got up and made some excuse about returning to my hotel room because I was getting sleepy, and he took that chance as well to excuse himself from the drinking game."  
  
Tsukushi could only stare at Rui wordlessly as she tried to process the things he had just told her.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "that's when I knew for sure he likes you. I already suspected as much, earlier, but I couldn't be too sure until that night at the beach. Believe me, Tsukushi. Tsukasa likes you. He really does. He probably doesn't know it yet but I think he's falling... and falling fast."  
  
"Falling?" Tsukushi didn't think she liked the direction towards which this conversation was going.  
  
"Falling in love," Rui supplied matter-of-factly.  
  
Love? Did he just say 'love?'  
  
All of a sudden Tsukushi found that she couldn't breathe properly. She stood up and took several deep breaths before sitting back down beside Rui. "Well... Even if he were, as you say, falling in love with me, then that's too bad. It would be impossible for me to return the feeling. I'll admit, maybe I'm physically attracted to him..."  
  
"Just as you were attracted to me?" he interjected.  
  
"I... you... why..."  
  
Rui's shoulders shook in silent laughter as he watched Tsukushi sputter in indignation.  
  
"Boy, you're so full of yourself, aren't you?" she huffed, crossing her arms on her chest as she looked at him pointedly. She couldn't deny it outright because what he said was true. She did have a crush on him before, from the time she first saw him playing his violin at this very place 'til she met him at Akira's basement when she tried out for the band. Of course, she had gotten over her little infatuation with him once she got to know him better and realized how in love he was with Shizuka.  
  
He waved a hand in a dismissive manner as he spoke. "I didn't say that out of conceit. I was just stating a fact to prove my point."  
  
"And what is your point, exactly?"  
  
"Like I said earlier. You like Tsukasa. If this was merely a crush, you wouldn't be so skittish trying to deny it. You could just admit it and this whole conversation would be over and done with. But it's not merely a crush, is it?  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Okay, I'm physically attracted to Tsukasa. Can you blame me? With a body like that... and that dimple when he smiles..." Tsukushi roused herself before she could get carried away enumerating Tsukasa's physical attributes which made her think he was hot. "But falling in love with him? Hah!" she scoffed. "Im-fuckin'-possible!"  
  
"And why is that?" Rui was curious why she couldn't admit to herself what was so painfully obvious in his eyes.  
  
"Because I'm done with all that love crap!" she snapped. She was as surprised as Rui was at her own harsh tone. She looked at him apolegetically and he nodded to let her know he didn't take offense. "It's such an over-rated emotion anyway," she continued in a softer, almost defeated voice. "Remember that first time you said it was okay for me to stay and hear you play?"  
  
He nodded in response. Of course he remembered. It was the night after Shizuka had left. Never in his life had he felt so lonely... so alone. And then suddenly he wasn't alone anymore, because this very girl who was sitting beside him appeared from nowhere and kept him company as he played his heart out that night. The pain that he was feeling in his very soul, he saw reflected in her eyes. And that's when he knew that he wasn't really alone. There was someone else who knew what it felt like to be left behind... abandoned.  
  
"You asked me then if I knew what it felt like to be left behind by someone I loved," Tsukushi's voice broke into his introspection. "Well, I did. I do. When he left me, I promised myself I would never give anyone the power to hurt me like that again..."  
  
As her voice trailed off, Rui turned to look at her face. Her eyes were a mirror of pain as she gazed, unseeing, at a point somewhere in the distance.  
  
"Once bitten, twice shy..." he whispered softly.  
  
Tsukushi remained in her position unmoving, the only sign that she heard him a bitter smile that crossed her lips fleetingly.  
  
When she remained silent, he spoke again. "I understand why you feel the way you do. But sometimes... you just have to take a chance at loving again. I dunno... I'd be lying if I said I'm happy right now, what with the woman I love being an ocean away. But even so, just knowing that I've got Shizuka in my life, even if she isn't here with me now, it makes me feel..." Rui paused for a moment while searching for the right word, "... complete."  
  
When Tsukushi turned to face him with a questioning look in her face, he attempted to explain. "When was the last time you felt complete? That you have everything you could possibly want and need? Sure, you've got friends, a great job, a roof over your head at night... but don't you feel there's still something missing? Friends are great, and a must, especially for people like us who no longer have family around. But they're not enough. At the end of the day, it feels good to know that no matter how bad things are, no matter how badly fucked up your life is, there's still that one person who'd be there for you, who'd love you, warts and all."  
  
Tsukushi dropped her gaze to the ground as she pondered on what Rui said. Was it true? Was she incomplete?  
  
He spoke again, interrupting her reverie. "By closing your heart to love, you just might be missing out on that chance to feel complete again. Think about it," he said as he lifted a hand to gently tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He tilted his head slightly to one side when he realized something. "Listen. Do you hear that?" he asked her as he pointed a finger upwards.  
  
"Hear what?" she strained to listen. "I don't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly. Even the cicadas have gone to bed and ceased their humming. It's getting late. I better get you home."  
  
She agreed and allowed him to pull her out of her sitting position with the hand he offered. When they got back to the car where they both had left their cell phones, they saw that they each had missed calls from Soujiro. He had also left them identical text messages, informing them that he, Tsukasa, and Akira were at a club somewhere uptown, if they cared to follow.  
  
"Wanna go and join them?" Rui asked Tsukushi as he started the car. She failed to stifle the yawn that escaped from her lips. "Guess not," he chuckled. He turned to drive towards the direction of her apartment.  
  
Tsukushi pretended to be asleep on the drive home, but though her eyes were closed as she slouched on the seat beside Rui, her mind was still on the things he had said back at the park.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Gomen, dui bu qi, apologies for this delayed update. I got sick after my beach trip and even after I recovered, it was so hard to get back into writing mode again. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Yeah, well, not much is happening, but at least it's got Rui! Another reason why it took me so long to get this chapter out was because I had to re-write the entire thing to give Rui some face time. As one Winglin reader kindly pointed out, I've been neglecting him lately in the previous chapters. Sorry if the chapter's a bit cheesy... it's so hard to write a dialogue about love without turning mushy. Anyway, enough of my senseless ramblings. Hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and updates for the next month or so will be erratic, because I've got a ton of chores and errands to attend to.  
  
Sailor Angie: Wow Angie, I think your last review was the longest I've ever gotten! Thanks heaps, I do love long reviews. They give me a better idea of how I'm doing. Now on to the points you've raised regarding the last chap. I didn't dwell too much on how Tsukushi was feeling about the kiss because, as you said, and as the prior chapter had implied, she was confused and didn't know what to make of it. I did write that she was uncomfortable (remember when she got up from the couch and said she was gonna make coffee when she realized that it was the first time she and Tsukasa were alone together since the night at the beach?). As for the witty exchanges between them, well, as I said before, it's just not my forte. I'll try to come up with another scene with some good ol' bickering though, but I ain't promising anything. Lastly, I'm glad the slow pace is okay with you. I myself find things developing too slowly, but I'd rather not rush things. Also, sometimes new ideas just keep on popping in my head which slow things a bit more. So just be patient, LOL! Looking forward to what you think about this chap.  
  
luna: LOL! When I first read your review, I thought you were flaming me because of my writing. Sorry for bitching about the weather here, but there are still two months of summer left so I can't guarantee I won't be complaining about it again. Maybe next time you can just skip my A/N? LOL! Thanks for reading and dropping a review! Hope to hear from you again.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Heya! I really appreciate your leaving a review both here and at Winglin, so, LOL, it's okay if you cheated! Hope you like this installment.  
  
otakuchique: Hi! Glad you liked the last post. Um, as for the lyrics, I really haven't decided yet. Just read on to find out, 'kay? Thanks for your support!  
  
cherub girl: Hey girl! Sorry there's no T&T action in this installment, but at least it gave an insight on what Tsukushi might be feeling towards Tsukasa right? And we've got Rui to thank for finally cluing her in, hahaha! Thanks for reading!  
  
goodietwoshoez: Hey there! Thanks for your review. Since this is a TxT fic, they will definitely get together. The question is how and when. So keep reading to find out.  
  
flipgrl: Yeah, a blushing Tsukasa is just so adorable! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Tinhamodic: Dude!!! You have no idea how happy I am to see your name in this site. When I didn't hear from you at Winglin for a long time, I thought you'd abandoned this fic already. Thanks for putting in reviews for the last three chapters. I really appreciate it!  
  
kami: Aww, thanks for your kind words! I'm glad you still want to read this, despite my inability to come up with those scenes.  
  
thidathai: Hi! Here you go, another update. It got longer than I had planned. Hope you like it. 


	23. And Tsukasa 'Fesses Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 23: And Tsukasa 'Fesses Up  
  
Meanwhile, in a club across town...  
  
"Hey Jiro, maybe you should try calling them again."  
  
Soujiro shot Tsukasa an exasperated look before replying. "I've already tried calling both of them several times, and neither have answered. They haven't responded to the SMS I sent them either. Why don't YOU call?"  
  
Earlier that night when rehearsals ended and Rui and Tsukushi had left, and after the three remaining men had finished putting the basement in order, Soujiro suddenly had the urge to check out this club uptown. A band similar to theirs was playing, and he thought it would be a good idea to see them and scout the competition, so to speak. Since it was relatively early and neither Tsukasa nor Akira were tired yet, they agreed to come with him. They tried calling Rui and Tsukushi so they could meet up but neither of the two was answering their mobile phones. Soujiro sent them text messages informing them where they would be, just in case the two decided to follow.  
  
"Forget it, man," Akira advised as he clinked his beer bottle against the one Tsukasa had in his hand. "If they aren't picking up then they're probably in bed by now."  
  
Tsukasa looked at him sharply and asked, "What do you mean, they're in bed?" An image of Tsukushi in bed WITH Rui flashed momentarily through his head, and he didn't like it. No, he didn't like it at all.  
  
"He meant they're probably asleep by now. In their own beds. Not together," Soujiro spelled out for his paranoid friend. He took a long drag from his cigarette and rolled his eyes. "Geez, and you say I'm the one who's got my mind in the gutter all the time." Without warning, Tsukasa grabbed the cigarette from Soujiro's hand and snuffed it on the ashtray before them. "Hey!" Soujiro said a little too loudly, causing several people to glance their way. "What the hell did you do that for?! That was my last stick!"  
  
Irritation was written on Tsukasa's face as he replied, "You kept on blowing your smoke to my face, you moron. It was giving me a headache. Since when did you start smoking again anyway?"  
  
"Since Yuki left for Canada," Akira snickered. Fortunately, the sounds of the band tuning up onstage distracted the three men, breaking up the tension that had been mounting. For the next hour, they turned their attention to observing the band as they performed. It was a band very much like their own, except that instead of one female vocalist, they had two. The repertoire was pretty much the same as theirs.  
  
"They're good," Akira remarked once the band took a break when they finished their first set. "But we're better."  
  
"Yeah," Soujiro concurred. "Those girls are nothing compared to Tsukushi." Tsukasa nodded in agreement.  
  
Akira swung his barstool to face Tsukasa, who was seated between him and Soujiro at the bar. "Speaking of Tsukushi," he said as he eyed Tsukasa slyly, "we never got to finish what we were talking about earlier tonight at my house. C'mon Tsukasa, 'fess up."  
  
"'Fess up about what?" Tsukasa refused to look at his friends and concentrated instead on studying the beads of condensation forming on his beer bottle.  
  
Peanuts and crumpled paper napkins were thrown to his face from either side of him. Soujiro wiggled his eyebrows and started chanting out in a sing- song voice, "Tsukasa and Kushi sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Kushi with a baby carriage!" Akira finished while trying to contain his laughter at the dark look on his friend's face. A vein on Tsukasa's forehead visibly throbbed, and he looked ready to punch the daylights out of his two companions any minute now.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" he growled.  
  
Soujiro and Akira exchanged knowing glances, then burst out in loud laughter. When their laughter had subsided after about a minute or so, Jiro punched Tsukasa playfully on the arm. "C'mon dude, we know you like her. Why can't you just admit it?"  
  
"Yeah," Akira seconded. "We're your friends... your brothers, for heaven's sake. I don't remember you being this evasive before when you decided you were gonna pursue Sakurako."  
  
Tsukasa raised his head to look at the two with annoyance. "If I admit it, will that get you both off my back and make you stop hounding me already?"  
  
Akira and Soujiro leaned closer to their friend excitedly. "Well, are you? Admitting it, I mean?"  
  
Tsukasa looked heavenward and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. I like her. Happy now?"  
  
He got friendly slaps in the back as a reply. "Cool! Now that we've got that cleared up, what are you gonna do about it?" Jiro questioned.  
  
Tsukasa ran a rueful hand through his dark curls then took a long swig from his beer. The ice-cold, amber liquid slid down his suddenly parched throat, tickling it with its effervescence. "Nothing."  
  
"Eh? Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'?"  
  
"I mean I'm not gonna do anything about it."  
  
"What the hell kind of freak are you? You're in a band with the girl you like. You see her just about every day. Getting her to go out with you is practically in the bag! And you're telling us you're not gonna do anything?" Akira queried with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"It's not that simple. Tsukushi... she's got lots of hang-ups about love. Her first and only serious relationship didn't end so well. It left her deeply scarred, and apparently she's decided she's not gonna fall in love again, so she doesn't get hurt like that anymore."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I just hear you say the L-word?" Soujiro asked wide- eyed. "Man, this is more serious than I thought. You've got it bad, dude!"  
  
Soujiro's words got Tsukasa thinking. What possessed him to mention the word 'love?' Great, he thought. Now I'm never gonna hear the end of this from these two.  
  
"Oooh, Tsukasa's in love!" Akira teased as he slung a friendly arm around the other man's shoulder.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure it can't be that bad," Jiro said as he patted Tsukasa's back sympathetically. "Maybe she'll change her mind once she gets to know you better."  
  
"I don't think it's gonna be that easy," Tsukasa expressed doubtfully. "If you were there when we got to talking about it the other night at the beach, you'd know. She's pretty much closed her mind to the possibility of having another relationship again."  
  
"Dude! This is so not like you, to give up so easily without a fight. What the hell do you think we're here for? We'll help you change her mind!" Akira declared resolutely. Tsukasa didn't seem convinced, as he still had a dubious look in his eyes. "Have a little faith, man! Are you forgetting that Jiro and I were the ones who convinced her to join the band, despite her resistance at first?"  
  
"Um, Akira, I think this is a totally different matter altogether." He finished off the contents of his beer bottle with one big gulp and signaled the bartender for another. "What you could do, though, is to refrain from teasing me about this, especially whenever Tsukushi's around. I don't want to push her away and make her awkward around me. She doesn't need to know I like her, you hear?" he said, looking at both men gravely so they'd know he meant business.  
  
"Whatever you say, man, whatever you say," Soujiro reassured him, although he and Akira winked at each other behind his back. Maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to help their friend without him being aware of it.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: This is for those of you who were missing Tsukasa already, LOL! Don't worry, I promise some TxT action in the next chapter.  
  
Lian: Hi, it's good to hear from you again! I'm glad your computer's fixed now. Nope, no love triangle, just TxT.  
  
Sailor Angie: Hey Angie, here's a chap on your favorite guy (mine too!). Nope, there was no big mystery behind the missed cell phone calls and messages from Soujiro. I just placed that in the last chapter so I could use it to segue onto the next scene. As for your request for more gratuitous naked Tsukasa scenes, hmmm... we'll see if I can cook up something for the next chapter. *wink*  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Yeah, I liked that last chapter too. Although this is AU, I still think some RxT bonding scenes were a must. I just love the close bond those two have with each other.  
  
ToinKs: Hey girl! Glad you like the way I'm writing Rui in this story. Yep, that's Rui, a great friend and a sensitive soul through and through.  
  
luna: LOL, I'm glad you're getting nicer weather now. Lucky you. We're in the middle of summer here and it feels like a freakin' steambath, especially at daytime. I'm glad you like how I've captured the personalities of most of the characters in this fic. As for Tsukasa, *sigh* yeah, he's way OOC here, but oh well, I did warn you guys at the first chapter that some characters might be OOC. Thanks for sharing your insight!  
  
cherub girl: Aww, you really flatter me (but hey, I ain't complaining!)! I'm touched that you consider this story a favorite of yours. Good to hear you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one too!  
  
kamiangel: Busted! LOL! Yeah, when I'm writing, I actually envision Jerry Yan of the boyband F4 instead of Tsukasa, the manga/anime character. Oh, got your e-mail. To answer your question, I'm from the Philippines. Nice to know someone from Down Under is reading this. Oh, and I'm sorry if the song hasn't been brought up yet in this chap, as I told you in my e- mail. Maybe in the next two updates or so. Be patient, lol.  
  
anonymous: Glad to hear you liked my recent updates. Hope you like this one as well.  
  
Syvonair: Oooh, a new name on the reviews page! Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. I'm happy to hear you like my story. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
As always, please leave me a review if you have time. I love hearing from you guys! 'Til the next update... cheers! 


	24. Not Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 24: Not Again!  
  
Just as Tsukasa had said, he had called Haru to instruct him to let Tsukushi off early the following day, so she could arrive an hour earlier than their usual rehearsal time for them to work on the song. Since it was a light day and there was not much work to be done, Haru allowed Tsukushi to leave once her lunch break came. This allowed her to have a leisurely lunch and, she had hoped, some time at the internet café to catch up on her e-mails and do some surfing on the net. Unfortunately there was something wrong with the computer server there, so the café was closed temporarily. She wasn't in the mood to go window-shopping to kill time, so she decided to go to Akira's house earlier and use his computer while waiting for Tsukasa to arrive.  
  
=================  
  
Bright light coming from the noontime sun was streaming in through the windows when Tsukasa awoke. He sat up from bed groggily, feeling disoriented as he glanced about the unfamiliar surroundings. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he remembered that he decided to crash here at Akira's house after their late night out the previous evening. He was too wasted to drive home, so he left his car at the club and went home with Akira.  
  
He plodded his way out of the guest bedroom and went down to the kitchen to scrounge for something to eat. A post-it was stuck on the fridge door. It was a note from Akira. "Stepped out for a lunch date. You still have a spare change of clothing from the last time you crashed here. I put them on top of the bureau in my room. See you this afternoon for practice. -A."  
  
Tsukasa opened the fridge door and frowned when he saw that all Akira had in there were a couple of boxes of Chinese take-out (how long they'd been in there he didn't care to guess), a six-pack of diet soda, and a moldy block of cheese. He went to the living room to search for the cordless phone after he found a flyer of the nearest Domino's stashed in one of the kitchen drawers. After calling to have a pizza delivered, he glanced at the clock on the wall and saw he had about 45 minutes left before Tsukushi arrived. Perfect. That left him enough time to bathe and have his lunch first. He went back upstairs so he could take a shower at the bathroom inside Akira's room.  
  
=================  
  
Tsukushi saw that Akira's car was not where it was usually parked, so she assumed he had gone out for lunch. Tsukasa's car wasn't there either, not that she expected it to be, considering she was early. They had agreed to meet at 2pm and it was only 1:30.  
  
She let herself into the house with her own copy of the key. After dropping her knapsack onto the couch, she went upstairs and headed to Akira's bedroom. Just as she was about to settle into the chair in front of the computer after she had turned it on, she heard the knob of the bathroom door turn. She whirled around and screamed when she saw a man step out of the bathroom, his face partly concealed by the towel he was rubbing on his head.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Tsukasa cried out as he heard a bloodcurdling scream when he stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw Tsukushi standing across the room, screaming her lungs out for all she was worth. "Tsukushi?!"  
  
The screaming stopped immediately when Tsukushi heard his voice. Shock registered on her face when she realized that the man was Tsukasa, the towel that had been concealing his face now hanging around his neck. "Tsukasa?!" she exclaimed as her hand clutched her chest. "Holy shit, are you planning to make a career out of scaring me out of my wits?!" This was the second time in a span of days that he had managed to almost give her a heart attack.  
  
"Well, what the hell are you doing here anyway?" he yelled. "You weren't supposed to be here 'til at least half an hour from now!" He was unaware that the shock he had felt was causing him to yell.  
  
"So I'm early! So what?!" she shouted back. She didn't know why she was shouting. Maybe it was all that adrenaline that was still pumping through her. Or maybe she was really ticked off that he was yelling at her. As she stood there glaring at him, she suddenly realized that Tsukasa was standing before her clad only in thin cotton boxers. The towel that hung around his neck provided scant coverage of his bare, muscular chest. Beads of water coming from his wet hair trickled down his neck. The blood that had drained from her face due to her earlier fright suddenly came rushing back up to her cheeks as she drank in the sight of him. Her knees wobbled, and she was grateful for the bed that had been separating them, because it was there to catch her fall when she sharply turned away from looking at him. "And what the hell are you doing anyway, walking around in your underwear, you... you... exhibitionist!"  
  
Tsukasa suddenly realized he was only wearing his boxers when she said that. He hurriedly took the towel off his neck and wrapped it around his waist. "You can turn around now," he told her.  
  
Tsukushi turned around as told. Big mistake. The towel that had hung around his neck now rode low on his hips, leaving his chest bare. She swallowed hard as she watched the muscles on his chest ripple as he fumbled to tie the towel in a knot around his waist. He fought to keep the laughter out of his voice as he spoke again. "I'm no exhibitionist."  
  
"Well, if you aren't, why are you parading around clad only in your boxers? Can't you see the curtains on those windows aren't drawn? What if the neighbors can see you?" She knew she was blabbering but somehow she couldn't stop. "What if --"  
  
"Baka," he cut in, his eyes crinkling humorously. If he didn't like this girl so much, he'd have whacked her in the head already for being so dumb. But what he really wanted to do was shut her up and stop her ranting and raving by kissing her senseless. He fought the urge to walk up to her and take her in his arms as he spoke again. "I'm pretty sure Akira's neighbors don't give a flying fuck if they see a naked man in here. Knowing Akira, he probably walks around in the buff all the time, curtains or no curtains. I'm more concerned about the neighbors beating down the door because of your screams." At Tsukushi's dubious look, he added, "Can't you see I just stepped out of the shower? Duh. Of course I'd be in my boxers. You ought to be thankful I'm even wearing them." He couldn't resist teasing her as his lips curled up in a mischievous grin.  
  
Tsukushi stood up from the bed and averted her eyes downward as she muttered, "Whatever. I'm going down now so you can get dressed." She almost ran towards the door, still keeping her eyes down and refusing to look at him. She had to get out of there before she got a nosebleed or something. In her rush, her foot caught on the edge of the area rug just before she reached the door and she went plummeting face first onto the floor. Her eyes squeezed shut and her arm shot out in front of her as she braced herself for the impact.  
  
Tsukasa was there to catch her before she could hit the floor. She felt his arms catch her body and break her fall. When she opened her eyes, she found herself facing his chest. His hands were on her waist as he propped her up. When she looked up to his face, he was staring intently at her. "Tsukushi..." he breathed. She stared back at him, mesmerized, as she watched his face move closer and closer to her own.  
  
She knew he was going to kiss her... and she made no move to stop him because she realized... she wanted him to. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she prepared to receive his kiss.  
  
His hands snaked to encircle her waist and pull her close to him. Her hands, which had clutched impulsively at his arms as he caught her, seemed to move out of their own volition to clasp themselves behind his neck.  
  
Tsukasa's eyes closed instinctively as he leaned in to claim her lips, those lips which he had been dreaming about these past few days...  
  
Just before their lips could touch, the silence surrounding them was shattered by the sound of the door bell ringing. Their eyes flew open at the sudden intrusion.  
  
The look in Tsukushi's eyes was akin to that of a deer caught in the headlights. Tsukasa, though similarly surprised, had eyes that were still clouded with desire.  
  
Tsukushi lowered her flushed face and averted her eyes from his burning gaze. She made a sudden movement to turn around but Tsukasa was too quick for her, catching her by her wrists in a vice grip. "Don't go..." he pleaded in a raspy voice.  
  
The doorbell rang again, continuously this time, as if the person at the door had decided to keep their finger pressed on the button.  
  
"I... I really should get that," Tsukushi stammered, while turning away from Tsukasa resolutely. It took all of her willpower to tear her eyes away from his because she found herself drowning in his gaze again when he stopped her the first time.  
  
Before he could stop her this time, she had already disengaged herself from his hold and was marching towards the staircase at the end of the short hallway.  
  
When she got down and opened the door, a teenaged boy wearing the Domino's Pizza uniform stood there holding a pizza box. He rolled his eyes when he saw her and said irritably, "Finally. Here's your pizza, lady."  
  
Ordinarily, Tsukushi would've berated him for his attitude. But right now with her frazzled nerves, all she could do was look at him dumbly as if he had just landed from outer space. "Um, yeah, okay, could you wait a sec?" she instructed once she found her voice again. "Tsukasa! Did you order pizza?" she yelled, her voice reverberating throughout the quiet house.  
  
"Yeah! Could you ask him to hold on a sec? I'll be down in a few," Tsukasa yelled back from the second floor. Seconds later, he came bounding down the staircase while still trying to put on a plain blue t-shirt over the faded jeans he had on. By that time, Tsukushi had managed to compose herself somewhat.  
  
Tsukasa walked directly to the open door and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Tsukushi had already gotten the box from the pizza delivery guy and was turning to walk to the staircase leading to the basement when Tsukasa stopped her. "Wait, Tsukushi..." he said as he caught her by the wrist again.  
  
Tsukushi looked pointedly at the hand he had on her wrist, causing him to let go immediately. Her face was a cool mask of nonchalance as she spoke. "I'll bring this down to the basement. Go on and pay the guy." With that, she turned on her heel and made her way down to the basement.  
  
Tsukasa wanted more than anything else to run after her and take her in his arms again, but the moment had been broken. With a heavy sigh, he turned his attention back to paying the pizza delivery guy.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: A TxT moment, as promised. Okay, so the chapter ending wasn't so great, but hey, at least I didn't leave you hanging this time, right? LOL. I was debating on whether to end this on a cliffie like last time but I'm not that good at dodging rotten tomatoes. So there, they didn't kiss, thanks to the evil author. On second thought, maybe I should've braced myself for rotten tomatoes after all, hahaha.  
  
Lian: Hi there. I'm glad you're still reading this even if the pairing isn't your favorite couple. Thanks for your support.  
  
otakuchique: Yep. Somebody ought to buy that girl a clue.  
  
BlackArmoria: Hey there. Are you the same Black Amoria who's left me comments at Winglin? I'm glad you like the story and the pairing. I love Tsukasa too!  
  
random0182: Hi! I'm glad you decided to break your silence. It's always nice to see a new name on the reviews page. Thanks for reading and leaving a review.  
  
Sailor Angie: Hey girl! The scene in Akira's room was written especially with you (and others like us who lust for Tsukasa, lol) in mind. I hope you liked it, even though they didn't actually kiss. I know, I'm evil, hahaha. Hope your 'baby' is fixed by now.  
  
flipgrl: Hi there. Here's a bit of TxT action for you. Hope you liked it.  
  
ToinKs: Oist! Ever since naman, aminado akong si Jerry ang inspiration ko for both my fics, di ba? Hahaha! I've said it before and I'll say it again... I adore the guy! Hope you liked this TxT chap.  
  
Syvonair: Thanks, glad you liked the chap. As for when Tsukushi will admit that she likes Tsukasa, your guess is as good as mine.  
  
cherub girl: Heya! I hope this update is soon enough for you. Hope you liked that little TxT moment.  
  
thidathai: Hi! I'm glad to hear you like the way I write the characters, and that sometimes you can visualize the scenes in your head.  
  
kamiangel: Hey girl! Yup, we did get to watch MG1 & 2 here. In fact, reruns are still being shown 5 days a week. As for getting the DVD series, of course I'd say it's worth it. Well, at least for me, 'cause it was MG that got me into HYD and writing fanfics in the first place. But hey, don't take my word for it. Ask other people too before you buy. I don't want you blaming me if you spend an obscene amount of money on the DVDs.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX: Any suggestions as to what Akira and Jiro might do?  
  
Thanks to all of you for your continued support of this story. As always, please leave me a review if you've time. Your reviews help a lot, y'know. 'Til the next post, take care guys. 


	25. Somebody Buy This Girl a Clue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
A/N: So here's what happens after Tsukasa killed the pizza guy...  
  
Chapter 25: Somebody Buy This Girl a Clue  
  
Tsukushi held on to her composure until she reached the basement. Once she got there, however, she closed the door quietly and leaned back against it, trembling. Her knuckles turned white as both her hands gripped the sides of the pizza box she was holding. She was gripping it so tightly that it was enough to bend the corners of the box out of shape. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath as she thought of what had happened a few minutes earlier.  
  
_Shit! I must be going crazy! Just last night I was convincing Rui that I'd never fall for Tsukasa, and now what do I do? I almost let him kiss me! Again! Way to go, Tsukushi.  
  
_She wondered what it was she really felt for their curly-haired bandleader. There was no question that she was physically attracted to him... she had admitted as much to Rui last night.  
  
_Yeah, that's all it is. I am physically attracted to Tsukasa. That's it. And there really is nothing wrong with that, right? I am, after all, a healthy female, and he's a damn fine specimen of the male species. So it's but natural that I'd be attracted to him. Right. Especially since I haven't gotten laid in so long. Too long.  
  
_Maybe she should've just let him kiss her. Maybe she should've gone with the natural flow of things. The kiss would've led to making out, which would've led to a quick toss in bed. Maybe she just needed to get the heat out of her system.  
  
But Tsukushi knew she wasn't that kind of girl. She had only given herself completely to one man before... Junpei. And that was because she was in love with him. But for her to even consider going to bed with Tsukasa... what did it mean? Could she, as Rui implied the night before, be falling for him?  
  
_No freakin' way. Nuh-uh. Impossible._  
  
But why then did she feel that squeeze on her heart whenever she thought of the time he held her hand throughout that first song on the night of her debut performance? And why did she feel all giddy thinking about that fleeting kiss they shared at the beach? And why did her stomach perform somersaults whenever he happened to flash that bedimpled smile of his?  
  
_Am I in love with Tsukasa? Could this be more than a mere physical attraction?  
_  
Akira and Soujiro were just as well built as Tsukasa, if not more so. But she was pretty sure her reaction at seeing either of them almost naked wouldn't have been as explosive as it was when she saw Tsukasa earlier. Rui? Hmmm, maybe, but...  
  
_Oh god, Tsukushi, will you listen to yourself? Now you're thinking of your band mates naked?!?!  
  
_She was right the first time. It HAD been too long since she's gotten laid.  
  
She shook her head emphatically, as if doing so would empty it of all the thoughts that had been running through her mind. She strode up to the table at one side of the room and laid the pizza box on it. But as she did, she got back to thinking about how she and Tsukasa had almost kissed.  
  
_Rui told me last night that Tsukasa likes me. And he thinks I like him back. Maybe I do. So why couldn't I just open up my heart?  
  
_But she knew the answer to that question all too well, as bitter memories of the night when Junpei left her flooded her mind. Suddenly, she felt all the pain of that night coming back, like a knife twisting itself though her heart.  
  
=================  
  
Upstairs, Tsukasa finished paying the pizza guy. He wanted to strangle the little twerp for ruining the moment but he had to satisfy himself with giving him a measly tip and shutting the door abruptly on his pimply face before the poor guy could even complain.  
  
After grabbing a couple of cans of soda from the fridge, he made his way down to the basement, stopping midway down the stairs to gather his thoughts.  
  
It was pretty obvious from the way that Tsukushi acted earlier that she didn't want to talk about what almost happened in Akira's room. Did she think it was a mistake? But how could she think that when the moment felt so... right. He was sure he didn't imagine it when he felt her arms go around his neck as he prepared to kiss her. Damn it, she wanted that kiss too, as much as he did! So why the cold shoulder afterwards?  
  
_Idiot! _Tsukasa scolded himself. _She already told you the reason that night at the beach. She's built this wall around her heart so she wouldn't be hurt again. She's not ready for another relationship. But the question was, will she ever be ready?  
  
_The way he saw it, he had two choices. The first would be to forget about this whole thing, forget about her, and give up. Or, he could just wait 'til she found it in herself to open her heart again. If that time ever came. The most logical choice would be the first one, of course.  
  
_Yeah. That's it. It's best if I just forget about this whole thing. She's already made it clear that she wasn't ever gonna fall in love again. So there. From this moment on, I'm gonna keep my distance and try not to think of her as anything more than a friend and band mate.  
  
_Having made that decision, he squared his shoulders resolutely as he went down the few remaining steps of stairs, then flung the door to the basement wide open.  
  
Tsukushi turned towards the open door. For a fleeting second, she looked at him with such soulful eyes. Then she blinked, and schooled her expression once more in a reserved mask of composure.  
  
But that brief moment was enough to weaken Tsukasa's resolve.  
  
_Okay, I change my mind. What the hell was I thinking?! Forget her? Fat chance! I'll wait. I can be a very patient man.  
  
_Tsukushi was still deep in her thoughts, her mind reliving all the hurt she's been through, when the door was suddenly flung open by Tsukasa. Seeing him, she roused herself quickly and put on a neutral face.  
  
"Tsukushi..." he began.  
  
"Your pizza's getting cold," she cut him off abruptly as she struggled to keep her voice even. Not wanting to look at him any longer, she turned away. "Better start eating it now. I'll start working on the song while you're having your lunch." She pulled a chair away from the table and dragged it close to the couch, so it could serve as her makeshift desk. She had no intention of working at the same table as him just yet. Right now, maintaining a safe physical distance was best, because she couldn't trust herself not to pounce on him and give him a very thorough kiss if he happened to gaze into her eyes again. Still averting her eyes from his, she went back to the table and tore a few sheets of paper from the pad laying on top of it. She also grabbed a pencil from the pen cup before going back to sit on the couch.  
  
"Um, yeah. I just wanted to ask if you'd care to join me?" Tsukasa asked as he held out a soda can to her.  
  
She rose from the couch and strode briskly to him to take the proffered can. As her fingers brushed his, the jolt of electricity she felt caused her to grab the can rather brusquely. "I'm still full. I just had my lunch before coming here," she declared as she turned away to go back to the couch. When she was almost there, she halted in her tracks and turned back to look at him. "Tsukasa?" she called out softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She lifted the soda can slightly and offered him a brief smile. "Thanks." Though it may seem that she was merely thanking him for the drink, she was actually thanking him for not bringing up what happened earlier and not forcing the issue.  
  
He seemed to get the message, because he nodded in understanding and flashed her a warm smile. "You're welcome."  
  
Feeling a little less uptight than she did a few minutes earlier, she sat back down at the couch and got ready to work. Tsukasa meanwhile, sat at the table to eat his pizza. "I was thinking, how about we work on the song separately for now, then compare notes later?" she suggested.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Tsukasa agreed. For the rest of the next half hour or so, silence reigned in the room. Tsukushi was thankful for the diversion, and was soon absorbed in the task of thinking up lyrics for the song. Once in a while she would hum the tune softly to herself, to see if the words she'd thought up fit the melody. Tsukasa, on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts. Long after he'd finished eating, he stared unseeingly at the blank sheet before him as his mind wandered to what happened earlier in Akira's room. He couldn't forget how right she felt in his arms, like it was where she truly belonged.  
  
Tsukushi started out writing from memory the lyrics they had managed to come up with the day before. Then an idea hit her and after that the words seemed to tumble out of her head as she scribbled furiously on the paper before her. Before she knew it, she had finished writing the rest of the song. After a few revisions, she held the sheet up triumphantly. "I'm done!" she exclaimed, excitement coloring her voice as she flashed Tsukasa a wide smile. "How 'bout you?" she asked, almost as an afterthought.  
  
Tsukasa sheepishly grinned as he held up the pad he had been staring at the whole time she was working. There was nothing written on it.  
  
"Well, that's okay," she waved a dismissive hand as she strode over to join him at the table. "Take a look at what I've got, and tell me what you think."  
  
After he had cleared the table and thrown the pizza box and soda can into the trash, he took a seat beside her and read over her work. For the next few minutes, he read quietly, pausing once in a while to sing the words under his breath, while Tsukushi bit her lip nervously, anxious for his approval. She hoped he liked what she'd come up with, 'cause that would make it easier for her to make her suggestion as to how she thought the song should be sung.  
  
The hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he neared the end of the song, and this slowly widened to a full grin. "I like it. Dang, you're good!"  
  
The gorgeous smile, coupled with the compliment he gave, made her feel warm all over, and did a lot to awaken those butterflies in her stomach again. "Thanks," she shyly answered. "I'm really happy I could help you write this song."  
  
Tsukasa was glad that she seemed to have forgotten her earlier awkwardness towards him, and that they were back again to normal. "Hey, even if the others aren't here yet, we can start practicing this. Maybe we can even debut it this Friday at Frenzy."  
  
"Um, yeah. See, Tsukasa, I have a suggestion as to how we're gonna sing this..."  
  
"Okay, let's hear it."  
  
"Um, I was thinking, what if we don't sing this as a duet?" she spoke uncertainly as she waited for his reaction.  
  
"It's not gonna be a duet? But why?" Confusion made him knit his eyebrows as he asked her. "Don't you want to sing this with me?" he asked, unable to keep the hurt from creeping up his voice. He had been looking forward to singing this song with Tsukushi. It was THEIR song. He had started writing it out with her in mind, and now she didn't want to sing it with him?!  
  
"That's not the reason, silly. Remember how a few weeks ago we all got talking about how bands like ours are a dime a dozen?"  
  
"Tell me about it," Tsukasa answered as he rolled his eyes. "Just last night Jiro, Akira and I were at a club uptown and there was a band very much like ours playing. Their repertoire was almost exactly like ours. But what's your point?"  
  
"I've got one, and I'm getting there. Just hear me out first." She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "One edge we've got over other bands is our original material -- the songs you compose." At his nod, she continued. "But we also agreed that's not enough to get us noticed. To make us stand out from the rest. Which is why we decided to venture into new things, like rap. Audiences will always appreciate variety, and we were proven right, judging from the response we got at the luau last weekend. With this song, we can take it up a notch and show the people how versatile we are."  
  
"Go on," he prodded as she took another pause. Tsukushi was getting more animated by the second, and his curiosity was piqued. But just as she was to launch further into her pitch, the door burst open, revealing a visibly excited Akira.  
  
"Tsukasa," he spoke breathlessly. "Guess who I just had lunch with?"  
  
"Spill," he demanded, not having the patience to play guessing games.  
  
"Remember Akemi?"  
  
"Akemi, your rich, bratty ex? Tendou Akemi?"  
  
"The very same. Anyway, as I was saying, I just had lunch with her. She's getting married!"  
  
"Married? Huh. Who'd have thought? So who's the poor sap who got suckered into marrying that brat?"  
  
"Kuroda Hiro." One of Tsukasa's brows lifted at hearing the name. "Yup," Akira confirmed. "Sole heir to the Kuroda shipping empire. You can't exactly say he's a 'poor sap.' Rich sap, more like," he laughed at his own joke.  
  
By this time Soujiro and Rui had arrived, and they were quickly brought up to speed by Akira. Tsukushi, meanwhile, listened with avid interest to the conversation among the four guys. From what she had gathered, Tendou Akemi was from a rich family which owned one of the largest supermarket chains in the whole of Japan. She and Akira dated briefly while they were still studying at Eitoku University. Though they broke up after only a few months, they had remained friends. Unlike Soujiro, whose relationships mostly ended with a nice little slap and a few death threats, Akira had managed to remain in good terms with his ex-girlfriends. This Akemi was marrying Kuroda Hiro, the sole heir to the biggest shipping company in the country. Their wedding, which was set for the following month, was sure to be touted as the wedding of the year, Akira had said.  
  
"That's quite a catch, even for Akemi," Jiro remarked. "It's a good thing she snared someone rich enough to cater to her every whim." They knew Akemi to be a spoiled little rich girl, from the brief time Akira was dating her.  
  
"So is that why you were so excited when you came in?" Tsukasa asked. "Are we invited to this 'wedding of the year?'"  
  
"My friend," Akira spoke solemnly. "Not only are we invited but we are playing at the wedding!" his somber demeanor was quickly erased by the wide grin on his face. "Can you believe it? Imagine the exposure! Everyone who is anyone will be there. Just think! New money weds into old money. We'll be playing for the richest people in the country! Plus, we'll be getting paid four times as much as we usually charge for weddings."  
  
"Woohoo! Way to go, man!" Soujiro slapped Akira in the back. "Now I believe you when you say it pays to remain friends with your exes."  
  
"You bet!" Akira replied earnestly. "They were actually considering hiring one of the more famous bands in Tokyo. Fortunately for us, Akemi's fiancé caught our performance at Frenzy last Friday, and he liked our music. Akemi herself still wasn't so sure, but I was able to convince her over lunch. Told her we're more versatile than other bands, and we can offer more variety than they could. Um, Rui, you think you could play a few pieces on your violin?" he asked as he turned to look pleadingly at their quiet friend. He scratched his head and gave a guilty grin. "I may have promised Akemi that while I was trying to convince her to choose us."  
  
Rui shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great!" Akira slapped him goodnaturedly on the back. "So there you have it guys," he looked around the group to address them. "This is gonna be a big gig, and we've got a month to prepare for it."  
  
"Hey," Tsukasa remembered that he still hadn't heard Tsukushi's suggestion on the song. "Speaking of variety, Tsukushi here has an idea on how we're gonna sing the song she and I co-wrote. Apparently, we won't be singing it as a duet," he looked at Tsukushi disapprovingly.  
  
"You won't?" Rui asked. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, if we sing it as a duet, it'll just be like all the other songs we've been singing. The audience won't see it as anything different. This is the first song I've ever co-written. I want it to be special. When we perform it, I want the people to stop and take notice, and say, 'hey, this is new.'"  
  
"I don't think they're gonna see it as anything more special if Tsukasa sings it solo," Soujiro opined.  
  
"Tsukasa won't be singing it solo."  
  
"But I thought you're not singing it with him?" Akira asked. "I'm getting confused. If you're not singing it as a duet, and he's not singing it solo, who's gonna sing it then?"  
  
Tsukushi beamed at the four men. "All four of you. And you'll be singing it a capella."  
  
A buzz of conversation followed Tsukushi's announcement. Tsukasa was firmly opposed to the idea, Akira and Soujiro liked it, while Rui... well, Rui just yawned as he listened to everyone talk around him.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Tsukasa," Tsukushi tried to cajole him. "Let's try this out first, then if it doesn't work, let's do it your way and sing it as a duet, okay?"  
  
After much resistance, Tsukasa finally gave in. It was Rui who helped him change his mind when he took his friend aside and whispered, "Just think of it this way. Instead of you singing it WITH her, you'll be singing it FOR her."  
  
And once they had started the tedious task of learning the new song and rehearsing it over and over again, he began to think that this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

A/N: Whew! I'm sooo glad I finally finished this chapter. Writing it irritated the hell out of me, 'cause I was having a hard time getting it to flow. So, yeah, it got a little draggy in some parts, but there were some things I just had to get across. Anyways, just let me know what you think of this chapter if you have time.  
  
abyss: Hehe, sorry for making you impatient. Don't worry, T&T will have their moment, eventually. And I promise that the next time they attempt to kiss, there won't be any interruptions, lol. Thanks for posting a review on this site.  
  
cherub girl: As usual, thank you for your kind words. They really encourage me. I'm still deciding on whether to write a chapter on how the F3 'help' Tsukasa in getting Kushi to like him. We'll see if I'm motivated enough.  
  
KyouFan17: Hi! Nice to hear from you again.  
  
Sailor Angie: LOL! Your review made me laugh. Sorry if there's no making out in this chapter... I wanted to take a break from writing all that fluff. And no, I can't put a scene like that in every chapter, 'cause I don't want to deprive you of oxygen everytime you read my updates, hahaha.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Hehe, I haven't decided yet whether to include a chap on the F3 'helping' Tsukasa out. Maybe if inspiration hits me.  
  
random0182: Haha, I'm glad someone found the exhibitionist bit funny.  
  
kamiangel: Well, I hope this chapter explained the cold shoulder treatment sufficiently. But don't worry, now they're back to normal. Oh, and now you know why I couldn't use the song you suggested. It's not gonna be a TxT duet. About Jerry, hahaha, I'm obsessed with him too!  
  
ToinKs: Haha, so sorry if the last post frustrated you. Promise, next time, hindi na ako mambibitin, hehehe!  
  
Syvonair: Hi! Sorry if I didn't make them kiss. I just felt it wasn't the right time yet, 'cause Tsukushi's still got all these hang-ups.  
  
chaRm007: Kumusta? I'm glad you like my story. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Ruth: Hey hey! I was wondering if I'd ever hear from you again. I hope you're liking this story as much as you did my first one. I'm pretty sure you're not the only one who wants to strangle me, hahaha. Just be patient. T&T will have their moment sooner or later. And I promise, no more interruptions next time, lol.  
  
Lian: It is a TxT pairing. I thought RxT was your favorite couple because you said you're their fan. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
See you all next update! 


	26. Thank God This Isn't a Baseball Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 26: Thank God This Isn't a Baseball Game  
  
It didn't have to take anyone with half a brain to figure out that something was afoot. Akira and Soujiro, the double D of the band (double D standing for either 'dynamic duo' or 'dumb and dumber,' take your pick) were up to something.  
  
First there was the brownie incident.  
  
Tsukasa came in to rehearsals one day with a box of brownies. As it was still early, only Akira and Soujiro were already there. "Guys," Tsukasa excitedly said, "you have got to try these. Remember that sweet old lady who moved into the unit next to mine?" At their nod, he continued, "Well, earlier today she knocked on my door and gave me these brownies she'd baked to thank me for helping to carry her boxes last weekend. The poor thing even apologized because she had run out of cashew nuts, so she had to use peanuts instead to top them. But hell, I don't care, 'cause they taste soooo great! Try 'em so you'll know what I mean!"  
  
The two eagerly got a brownie square each, and shortly after were agreeing with Tsukasa. These were really good brownies.  
  
"Eh, what'd I tell you? I'm going up to make some coffee to go with these," Tsukasa decided. "Hey," he said before disappearing behind the door, "don't be greedy. Leave some for me, Tsukushi and Rui, okay?"  
  
The two merely nodded, their mouths still full.  
  
While Tsukasa was busy brewing a pot of coffee at the kitchen upstairs, Tsukushi arrived. Seeing the box on the table and her two bandmates chomping away merrily, she asked, "Hey, what have you got there?"  
  
"Oh man, Tsukushi, you have got to try one of these!" Soujiro said as he took another brownie square from the box.  
  
"Wha---" Jiro popped the whole thing into Tsukushi's mouth before she could say anything else. "Oh my," she said in between chomps. "This (chew) is really (chew) good! Where'd you get this?"  
  
"You like it?" Akira asked, an idea suddenly forming in his head.  
  
Tsukushi nodded, her eyes closed as she savored the taste of the heavenly brownie. "Really (chomp) good. Where'd you get this?" she asked again.  
  
"Tsukasa baked them," Akira lied glibly as he winked at Soujiro, who instantly got his drift.  
  
"Yeah," Jiro seconded. "Those brownies are his specialty."  
  
Tsukushi opened her eyes. "Tsukasa baked these?" The two nodded readily. "Wow, I didn't know he baked. He must be really good! These taste heavenly!" she remarked as she reached into the box for a second piece.  
  
"Oh yeah," Akira was now on a roll. "Shizuka taught all four of us how to bake last year, but it was only Tsukasa who really learned. You should see him in the kitchen." Yeah right. Tsukasa couldn't even flip a pancake properly even if his life depended on it.  
  
"And he's very particular about the ingredients he uses," Jiro rode on. This was getting to be fun, and they were earning Tsukasa some 'brownie points,' you could say. "For these brownies, he uses only the choicest peanuts and..."  
  
"Peanuts?" Tsukushi blanched upon hearing the word. "Did you just say peanuts?" Already she could feel her airways blocking up.  
  
"Uh-huh," Jiro continued, oblivious to the sudden pallor in Tsukushi's complexion. "He uses..."  
  
"Knapsack," Tsukushi pointed a shaky finger at the couch where her knapsack lay. "Get me (gasp) my knapsack (gasp) please..." she requested Akira, who was closest to the couch.  
  
"Tsukushi?" Jiro finally noticed that the girl beside him was gasping for breath. "Tsukushi, what's wrong?"  
  
By this time, Akira had hurriedly handed her the knapsack she was asking for. Tsukushi quickly opened it and got a blister pack of tablets from within. It was her emergency pack of antihistamines which she always kept close at hand for her peanut allergy. She hastily popped a tablet into her mouth and gulped it down with some water from Akira's mineral water bottle on the table. Having done so, she staggered to the couch and plopped down, leaning her back and taking deep, measured breaths as she waited for the medicine to take effect.  
  
The door opened with the arrival of Rui, and Tsukasa was right behind him carrying a pot of coffee.  
  
"What's happening?" Rui asked concernedly when he caught sight of a very pale Tsukushi slumped at the couch, taking deep gulps of air. Tsukasa set down the pot he was holding onto the table and walked briskly over.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Soujiro and Akira, but the two were confused too.  
  
"She just tried one of your brownies, and the next thing we knew, she was already white as a sheet and was having difficulty breathing."  
  
"I'm taking her to the hospital," Tsukasa said decisively as he bent down and tried to scoop Tsukushi in his arms.  
  
"Tsukasa," Tsukushi panted. "No need. I'll be alright in a few minutes 'cause I already took my anti-allergy meds," she assured him as she wiggled away from his hold. True enough, several tense minutes later, Tsukushi's breathing steadied, and the color returned to her cheeks.  
  
"Tsukushi," Rui spoke calmly. "Are you okay now?" At her nod, he asked, "What just happened here?"  
  
"I ate one of Tsukasa's brownies. It was a good thing Jiro mentioned at once that it had peanuts in it." She looked at all four men sheepishly. "I guess I forgot to mention I'm allergic to peanuts."  
  
Tsukasa immediately felt guilty. Somehow, he felt responsible for her allergy attack. He knew how some people had died because of a sudden allergic reaction to peanuts. "Oh god, Tsukushi, I'm so sorry. If only I'd known, I wouldn't have brought those brownies." He walked over to a chair and slumped dejectedly against its back.  
  
Tsukushi, who had recovered by now from the sudden attack, walked over immediately to Tsukasa. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as she stood beside him. "Hey, it was an accident. It wasn't anyone's fault. So don't feel like you're responsible for this, okay?"  
  
He looked up and saw her looking at him with such sincerity. It helped ease the guilt that was gnawing at him. He gave her a grateful nod.  
  
"Besides, I'm okay now. And," she laughed lightly, "at least now you know I'm allergic to peanuts. I was able to taste one of your brownies though. It was sooo good. Too bad I can't have any more."  
  
_Strike 1.  
_  
==================  
  
Then there was that incident with Soujiro's cologne and Tsukasa's jacket.  
  
One Friday during rehearsals, Tsukushi caught a whiff of Soujiro's new cologne. "Hey, you smell good. New cologne?" she asked just as they were getting ready to start practice.  
  
"Yup. Hugo for Men," he replied.  
  
"Nice. I like it."  
  
Nothing more was said about it as they turned their attention to rehearsing the new song. Later that night at Frenzy, Tsukushi was at the bar chatting with Kazuya and helping him out with the drinks in between sets. Soujiro joined them as he ordered some drinks for the rest of the guys, who were seated at a table nearby.  
  
Tsukushi was wearing a sleeveless shirt that night, and she was regretting not bringing along her jacket. Soujiro noticed as she shivered slightly due to the cold AC. "Hey, you cold?" he asked, although it was already pretty obvious from the way she was rubbing her hands against the sides of her bare arms. "Don't you have a jacket or something?"  
  
"I left it at Akira's house. I didn't know it was gonna be this cold."  
  
An imaginary lightbulb went on inside Soujiro's head as he saw another opportunity to make Tsukasa look good in Tsukushi's eyes. Or maybe not look good so much as smell good.  
  
"Geez, too bad I don't have my jacket with me," he said regretfully. "Oh, but wait! I think I remember Tsukasa leaving his jacket in my car. Want me to go get it for you?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Um, if it's not too much trouble, sure," Tsukushi answered.  
  
Jiro got the drinks he ordered and laid them down at the table where the rest of the guys were. "Hey Tsukasa, Tsukushi wants to borrow your jacket. I'll go get it from the car for her, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Soujiro made a quick dash outside to where he had parked his car. Sure enough, Tsukasa's jacket was draped over the back of the passenger seat. He quickly retrieved it to bring it back to the club, but not before spraying it with a generous amount of his cologne, which he conveniently kept in the glove compartment.  
  
"Here you go," he said as he handed the jacket to Tsukushi.  
  
"Thanks," she called out to him as he made his way back to the table.  
  
Ten minutes later, Tsukushi came to them and handed the jacket back to Tsukasa. "Thanks for the jacket, Tsukasa. Um, I don't think I'll be needing it anymore tonight. I'm not so cold anymore." She turned around to walk back to the bar to continue helping Kazuya out. Wondering what was the matter, Soujiro immediately followed her on the pretext of ordering a refill for his drink. Tsukasa meanwhile, was left at the table with Akira and Rui, and he was wondering why suddenly his jacket smelled strongly of Hugo Boss after Tsukushi had used it.  
  
"Hey," Soujiro leaned over the counter top to get Tsukushi's attention. "Why'd you return his jacket? I thought you were feeling cold?"  
  
"Oh... umm... I'm not so cold anymore," she fibbed. She was really a poor liar because Jiro could see her shivering as she spoke.  
  
"You're still shivering," he pointed out. "I'll go get the jacket back."  
  
"No, don't!" she protested. She leaned over the bar and motioned Jiro to come closer to her. "I don't want it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't like how it smelled."  
  
"But... but... I thought you liked that cologne?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but Tsukasa's jacket was practically reeking of the stuff. What'd he do, soak it in cologne? Geez, the scent was so overpowering, it was causing me to sneeze every ten seconds. I'd rather be cold. Oh, but don't tell Tsukasa that, okay? I don't want to hurt his feelings. You might want to advise him not to use too much next time."  
  
_Strike 2.  
_  
When Soujiro returned to the table, Tsukasa eyed him suspiciously. He held up the jacket and asked, "Jiro, why does my jacket suddenly smell like you spilled a whole bottle of your cologne on it?"  
  
Jiro gulped nervously. "Oh, that... um..." his voice trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Shit. It's gonna take several washings to get the scent out."  
  
"Oh, hey, look at the time. I think we better start getting ready for our next set." Soujiro was grateful when the others agreed and started to make their way up to the stage.  
  
==================  
  
Several days later, the double D decided to take a more direct approach. When Tsukasa arrived for band practice, Akira shoved a bunch of red tulips tied together with a nice ribbon to Tsukasa's face.  
  
"Gee Akira, thanks, but how many times should I tell you, you're not my type," Tsukasa smirked.  
  
"Harhar, very funny. This is the thanks I get for trying to help you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It was Soujiro who answered him this time. "Akira and I are tired of waiting for you to make your move, man. So we decided to give you a little push. What better way to start making your intentions known to Tsukushi than by giving her flowers, huh?" he grinned.  
  
Tsukasa looked at his two friends dumbfoundedly. "You bought these flowers so I could give them to Tsukushi?"  
  
"Don't worry. You can pay us later." Soujiro slung an arm around him.  
  
"And no need to thank us. That's what friends are for," Akira piped in.  
  
Tsukasa transferred his gaze to Rui, who was lazily strumming his guitar as he listened disinterestedly to his friends.  
  
"What?" he deadpanned. "Don't look at me, I had no hand in that. It was all their idea," he said as he gestured to Akira and Soujiro.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the door burst open and Tsukushi sauntered in. Noticing the unusual silence, she looked around and her gaze landed on the flowers in Tsukasa's hand. She shot them all a questioning look.  
  
Akira and Soujiro literally pushed Tsukasa towards Tsukushi.  
  
"I... um... we... um... these are for you," Tsukasa stammered as he held out the bunch of tulips to her.  
  
"For me?" Tsukushi was genuinely surprised. "Gee thanks." She took the flowers from Tsukasa and admired them. "They're beautiful." As she spoke, the men couldn't help but notice the melancholy look in her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jiro asked. "Don't you like them?"  
  
"Oh no, don't get me wrong," Tsukushi replied. "I like them, really. They're beautiful."  
  
"So why do you look so sad?" Tsukasa had to ask.  
  
Tsukushi looked at the flowers for several seconds, her eyes misting as she did. "Tulips were my mom's favorite. I could still remember everyone throwing red tulips at her casket as it was being lowered into the ground."  
  
_Strike 3.  
_  
"Oh man, I'm so sorry, Tsukushi. I didn't know. Really, I didn't," Tsukasa apologized. He shot a reproachful glare at Soujiro and Akira.  
  
"Pssh, don't be sorry. Of course you didn't know," Tsukushi sought to assure him. "Hey," she said as she made a show of glancing at her watch, "it's time for practice. Let's get to work, okay?" She tried to put up a cheery front.  
  
That was enough to spur everyone into taking their places. They were all grateful that the awkward moment had passed.  
  
But every now and then, Tsukasa saw the sad look in her eyes whenever she happened to glance at the bunch of tulips she had lain at the table.  
  
=================  
  
All these, of course, didn't escape the ever perceptive Hanazawa Rui. Anyone could've seen through Soujiro's and Akira's ploy. Anyone, that is, except someone as dense as both Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Rui knew that Akira and Soujiro meant well, but they were doing more bad than good in trying to help put Tsukasa in a good light in Tsukushi's eyes. Before more damage could be done, Rui decided to take action and step in.  
  
The first thing he did was to take the two aside during one of their breaks.  
  
"I know what you guys have been up to," he informed them. "And believe me, it ain't working."  
  
"What ain't working?" Akira asked cluelessly.  
  
"This... this ploy you have of building Tsukasa up in Tsukushi's eyes."  
  
"Aww, Rui, you know we were just trying to help," Soujiro defended.  
  
"Yeah, but all you've managed to do so far is risk getting Tsukushi killed with an allergy attack, make her sad because of those tulips, and make her think that Tsukasa is some kind of cologne freak."  
  
The two hung their heads low in shame. "We're sorry," Akira squeaked.  
  
Rui looked at them sternly, the way a parent would a wayward child. "It's Tsukasa you have to apologize to. Good thing he's too preoccupied to know you've been trying to 'help' him. If you really want to get those two together, you should've enlisted my help in the first place."  
  
"You've thought of something?" Akira and Soujiro's faces lit up.  
  
"Don't I always?" Rui rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what's the plan?" they asked him eagerly.  
  
"Simple. We all invite Tsukushi out to dinner at some fancy restaurant, then at the last minute, the three of us find one reason or another to back out. That'll leave the two of them together on a romantic date."  
  
The two playboys looked at each other, then at Rui. "Now why the hell didn't we think of that?"  
  
_'Cause you're idiots, that's why_, Rui thought wryly.  
  
"Oh, but wouldn't Tsukushi be suspicious if we just invited her to a fancy dinner out of the blue? With no special occasion or anything?" asked Akira.  
  
"Ah, but there is a special occasion this coming Sunday." At their questioning look, he continued. "It's Tsukushi's birthday."  
  
"It is?" Soujiro asked. "Now how the hell did you find that out?"  
  
"Have you forgotten that she's our employee at the record store? I saw it on her personnel file."  
  
The two men looked at Rui with new respect in their eyes. Their quiet friend didn't talk much, but when he did, he really talked sense. "You are a genius, man!" Akira exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Rui replied with a smug smile. "Oh, and one more thing," he spoke again before turning away. "Once we leave them on their own, I trust Tsukasa to do what he thinks is best for them both. If he finally tells her how he feels, well and good. But if he doesn't, then that means he's decided not to pursue her. We should leave it at that, and stop sticking our noses into his lovelife. Is that clear?"  
  
Soujiro and Akira both shrugged their shoulders resignedly. "Fine."  
  
Later that night after Soujiro took Tsukushi home, Akira and Rui told Tsukasa their plan of treating Tsukushi out to a special dinner on her birthday that coming Sunday. Tsukasa too, knew it was Tsukushi's birthday, and he was hoping to invite her out for dinner, with just the two of them, but apparently his friends had other plans. So he had no choice but to agree.  
  
The following day, as they were having a break, Rui asked Tsukushi casually, "So Tsukushi, what do you have planned this Sunday? We know it's your birthday."  
  
Tsukushi was surprised the guys knew. "Oh, um, actually I didn't have anything special planned. I was thinking I'd spend the whole day vegging out in front of the TV. You guys wanna come over? I could order in a pizza and maybe we could buy some beer."  
  
"No need, my dear birthday girl," Akira said. "All four of us are taking you someplace special on Sunday. Er, that is, if it's okay with you?"  
  
Tsukushi was truly touched that they had planned something special for her on her birthday. Words escaped her as she was overcome with emotion, so all she could do was nod her head.  
  
"Great!" Soujiro exclaimed. "We'll pick you up at your house on Sunday, say around 7? Make sure you wear something dressy, okay?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Okay! It's a date!"

* * *

A/N: Cuppajava's lame attempt at a humorous chapter. For a filler chapter, this turned out to be longer than I'd planned. It wasn't originally included in my story outline, but from the comments I received both here and at Winglin, some readers were expecting to read a few funny takes on how the F3 will 'help' Tsukasa in wooing Tsukushi. So maybe it wasn't that funny. But at least I tried, lol. Let me know what you think, good or bad. You all know by now what a review slut I am, hahaha.  
  
chaRm007: Here's the update. Are you the same charm who's left me comments at Winglin?  
  
xib: You're welcome. And thanks to you too for telling me what you think. Glad you like the story.  
  
cherub girl: Here's an even longer chappie than the last one. I think this is my longest to date. Hope you like it.  
  
Sailor Angie: Hi Angie! There you go again, flattering the heck out of me. LOL. But I ain't complaining! Recommendations? Hmm, my favorite TxT authors are Jennifer Wand and jade. You can find their stories at the back pages of the HYD section. It's really sad that they're no longer writing HYD fics. It's really hard to find HYD fics at Winglin, 'cause most stories there use the MG names. Here on ff.net, I also like Skyla1 and curdled milk, though I don't think either have come up yet with a completed TxT fic. But their stories are still really good, especially if you're into angst. As for the title of the last chapter, I just got the idea from one of jade's fics, so maybe that's what you were referring to. Okay, I've rambled on long enough. I hope you liked this chapter. Hope to hear from you again soon.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Really, you think it was one of my best chaps? Thanks. I was a bit unsure 'cause there were so many things I wanted to get across, so there were some flow problems there. Glad you liked it anyway.  
  
abyss: Yeah, I'm pretty excited about the guys singing together too. Wish me luck writing it.  
  
Syvonair: The wedding will be about 2-3 chaps from now. Thanks for reading!  
  
ToinKs: Oo nga, wouldn't that be cool if the real F4 sang a capella? Haay...  
  
Tinhamodic: Hey, you're back! Thanks for the reviews you left. Very much appreciated. Oh, about the title of the last chapter, I just got the idea from another fic here on ff.net. So it's not really very original, lol. Hey, I'm glad you updated Meteor Destiny 2 on Winglin. Am also looking forward to the new thriller you're cooking up. Jia you!  
  
kamiangel: Hi there! Nope, Tsukushi won't be singing the new song with them. This time I want it to be only the guys, lol. Just like the real F4.  
  
'Til the next update, take care! Oh, and please leave me a comment if you have time. 


	27. Tsukushi's Birthday Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
A/N: Please be informed that this fic will be on hiatus for the whole month of June. O-kay... now that I've gotten that little announcement out of the way, sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
Chapter 27: Tsukushi's Birthday Date  
  
That Sunday, Tsukushi wondered what to wear for her birthday dinner. The guys were picking her up at 7pm and she still had no idea where they were taking her that evening. They told her to wear something dressy, but she didn't want to wear something too formal. She didn't want to be underdressed either. Finding nothing suitable in her closet, she decided to make a quick trip to the mall to look for a dress. After a couple of hours, she found on an off-shoulder, champagne-colored dress which reached just below her knees. Its stretchy lace material hugged her figure lovingly, giving emphasis to the curves she usually kept hidden under the loose shirts and old jeans she ordinarily wore. It cost a lot more than she had originally planned on spending but she decided to splurge just this once. It was her birthday, after all. She found the perfect pair of strappy stillettos in matte gold to go with her new dress at one of the many shoe shops in the mall.  
  
An hour before the appointed time, just as she was starting to get ready, Soujiro called to inform her that he couldn't make it that evening due to a bad case of stomach flu.  
  
"Gee, Tsukushi, I'm really sorry I can't make it tonight for your birthday dinner. I really hope you have a good time with the rest of the guys though."  
  
"Aw, Jiro, I'm sorry you won't be able to make it, but I understand. I hope you get well soon."  
  
"Thanks, Tsukushi," he replied. "Oh, and before I forget, happy birthday sweetie."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Thirty minutes later, just as she was putting on her make-up, it was Akira's turn.  
  
"Hey, Tsukushi," he said as soon as he heard her pick up. "Happy birthday, girl!"  
  
"Thank you," she couldn't help smiling even though she knew he couldn't see her expression over the phone. "Are you guys on your way here?"  
  
"Ehrm... that's the reason I'm calling. Rui and I were supposed to be the ones to fetch you, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."  
  
"You won't? But why?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well. I think I might be coming down with something."  
  
"Oh, no!" she cried out. "Not you too. Jiro just called earlier to tell me he won't make it tonight because he has the stomach flu."  
  
"Yeah," Akira said. "There must be some kind of bug going around."  
  
"Well, if two of you can't make it tonight, maybe we could just reschedule?" she suggested.  
  
"No, no, we can't do that. Rui's already on his way to your house, and Tsukasa's probably on his way to the restaurant by now. Besides, it was so hard to get a reservation at the place, it would be a shame to let it go. You two... er, three... go on and have fun, okay?"  
  
Tsukushi was still reluctant. "Oh, okay. But it won't be the same without you and Jiro."  
  
After they'd hung up, Tsukushi went on to put the finishing touches on her make-up. She then swept her hair up in a loose chignon, and checked her reflection in the mirror. Not bad. Not bad at all.  
  
Just then, her doorbell rang. She checked the clock on her night stand and saw that it was 7pm on the dot. Grabbing her purse, she dashed out of her bedroom and went to open her front door.  
  
A visibly uncomfortable Rui was standing on her doorstep, clutching at his stomach. "Tsukushi, I hope you don't mind, but can I use your bathroom before we go?"  
  
She hurriedly showed him to the bathroom, no questions asked. It was obvious from the grimace on his face that he needed to get to the toilet -- and fast. She decided to wait at her couch in the living room while he did his business.  
  
Rui mussed up his hair and walked briskly back and forth inside the small bathroom while Tsukushi waited outside as he pretended to do his business. After what he deemed was enough time, he went out and saw her sitting at the couch, twiddling her thumbs. She looked up at him concernedly when she heard him come out. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really," he lied as he loosened the tie around his collar. Thanks to all that walking he did while inside the bathroom, he was perspiring profusely, and he hoped he appeared as sick as he wanted Tsukushi to believe he was. "I think it may have been something I ate last night."  
  
"Oh dear," she exclaimed as she fished out her cell phone from her purse. "I'm calling Tsukasa now, so we can cancel. Three of you are sick, and I don't think it's a good idea to go through with our plans tonight." As she said this, she started to punch in Tsukasa's number on her phone.  
  
"No!" Rui cried out, a little too vehemently, as he grabbed the phone from her hand. "I mean," he spoke a little more evenly now, "look at you. You got all dressed up for tonight, it's your birthday, and you look really beautiful. And besides, Tsukasa's probably there by now." As if on cue, his cell phone beeped and the LCD read out an SMS from Tsukasa. "See, he's already there, waiting for us." He hastily composed a reply and pressed the 'send' button, after which he told Tsukushi, "Look. I'm well enough to be able to drive you to the place, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stay. I already texted Tsukasa to wait for us there, so there's no backing out now, okay?" Tsukushi looked at him hesitantly. Rui crooked his elbow and offered his arm to her. "Let's go, birthday girl. We don't want to keep Tsukasa waiting." With that, he led her out her front door and escorted her to his car.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were inside one of the many skyscrapers in the heart of Tokyo. An express elevator took them directly to the topmost floor. The doors opened to the luxurious foyer of a fancy restaurant.  
  
Tsukasa was getting bored waiting for Tsukushi and the guys as he sat slouched on one of the leather couches in the tastefully furnished vestibule of Sebastian's, the newest French restaurant in town. His eyes automatically turned towards the direction of the elevator as he heard the soft ping. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Tsukushi alight. She looked unsure as she clung onto Rui's arm, but her eyes lit up as she spotted him. "Tsukasa!" she called out. She and Rui walked towards where he was at, and he stood up and donned the dinner jacket he'd taken off earlier, as he watched them approach.  
  
Rui quickly gave him a brief explanation for the absence of Soujiro and Akira, as well as his own reason for not being able to join them this evening. He left Tsukushi alone with Tsukasa afterwards to approach the maitre d' regarding their reservation.  
  
"Um... Happy birthday," Tsukasa awkwardly greeted her once they were left alone by Rui. He didn't know whether to kiss her or shake her hand, so he ended up doing neither. All he could do was offer the lame greeting as he gaped at her. Even at their wedding gigs, he had never seen Tsukushi as elegantly dressed as she was now, and the sight of her tonight took his breath away. She was beautiful... truly beautiful.  
  
"Thank you," she shyly answered while looking down at the carpet. The realization that the two of them were about to spend the whole night alone together just dawned on her, and once again, butterflies were wreaking havoc on her insides. It didn't help that he looked especially gorgeous tonight. He cut a dashing figure in his dark blue Armani suit and silk tie in a muted grey. The well-cut suit did little to hide his broad shoulders and only emphasized all the more his well-toned form.  
  
Just as a pregnant pause threatened to consume them, Rui strode back to where they were standing. "I've already arranged with the maitre d' for your table." He patted Tsukasa on the back. "I'm really sorry I can't join you both. But I hope you'll do everything to make tonight special for our birthday girl, okay?"  
  
Tsukasa could only nod in response. Rui turned to Tsukushi and gave her a buzz on the cheek. As he did, he whispered, "Happy birthday. Don't worry, you're in good hands. I'm sure you and Tsukasa will have a great time tonight." With that, he turned to walk towards the elevator. Just before the doors closed, he hollered, "Have fun, kiddies! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
The maitre d' approached the couple, who seemed rooted to the spot, and cleared his throat discreetly. "Mademoiselle, monsieur, welcome to Sebastian's. Let me show you to your table."  
  
He ushered them into the chic restaurant and escorted them to a table beside one of the picture windows, which afforded them an unobstructed view of the city. As they settled into the well-appointed chairs, Tsukushi couldn't help but admire the fantastic view of the Tokyo skyline before her and the twinkling of the city lights below. While she was busy ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the sights outside the window, Tsukasa was busy admiring her. Her hair was swept up in a stylish twist tonight, exposing the creamy column of her neck. Loose tendrils hung to softly frame her small face.  
  
A waiter came to take their orders, diverting his attention. Since Tsukushi wasn't familiar with the items on the menu, she allowed Tsukasa to order for her. She was impressed by the easy way the French words rolled off his tongue as he ordered them some soup and salad for starters, and veal and lamb for their entrées. He also ordered a bottle of the finest house wine.  
  
When the waiter left, an awkward silence ensued. Tsukushi couldn't help squirming in her seat as she tried to think of something to break the ice.  
  
"So," she began, but couldn't think of anything else to say afterwards.  
  
"So," he echoed, just as awkwardly.  
  
_Damn it, Tsukushi, think of something to say. _In her growing unease, she grasped at the first thing she could think of.  
  
"Um, I've been meaning to ask you for the recipe for those brownies you brought. I thought I'd try baking some myself... minus the peanuts, of course," she laughed lightly.  
  
Tsukasa grinned. "I'm surprised you'd still want to try them, after what happened. But, yeah, sure. I'll ask my neighbor for the recipe, if you really want it."  
  
Tsukushi's brows knitted in confusion. "Your neighbor? But I thought you baked those. Akira and Jiro even told me that those brownies were your specialty."  
  
Tsukasa almost choked on the wine he'd been sipping. "They... they told you what?!" he sputtered.  
  
"You mean you didn't bake those brownies?" she asked.  
  
When he finally regained his wits and after making a mental note to himself to kill his two meddling, albeit well-meaning friends, Tsukasa explained that the brownies were a thank you gift from his new neighbor. "She was just thanking me for helping her when she moved in next door."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say. She couldn't think why Jiro and Akira would want to play with her like that. But what was bothering her more now was Tsukasa's revelation of the source of the brownies. _'She?!' Great_, she thought. 'She' was probably tall, sexy, and beautiful, like one of those model babes Akira and Jiro always dated. 'She' probably had big boobs, long legs, and an angelic face. And to top it all off, 'she' baked heavenly brownies. _Bah! _'She' is probably a slut! In only a few seconds, Tsukushi already had a picture in her mind of what Tsukasa's friendly neighbor looked like, and had already decided that she didn't like her. _Hmmph!  
_  
Seeing Tsukushi's face getting more contorted by the second, Tsukasa reached across the table to shake her gently by the arm. "Hey, don't be mad. Maybe Akira and Jiro were just playing with you to see how gullible you'd be," he tried to explain, although he knew very well the reason those two morons made her believe he'd baked the brownies was so she'd be impressed with him. "You should know better than to take those two retards seriously."  
  
Tsukushi tried to relax when she realized he'd misinterpreted the reason why she suddenly got uptight. She veered the conversation away to more mundane topics, to put them back on neutral ground. By the time they finished their main course, they were conversing animatedly, their earlier awkwardness already forgotten.  
  
Tsukushi leaned back on her chair with a contented sigh. "That was a delicious dinner."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," Tsukasa gave her a pleased smile.  
  
This time, the silence between them was companionable, as their eyes glanced around and studied their surroundings. All of the tables in the room were occupied, mostly by couples like them. The dim lighting from the ceiling as well as the soft glow from the candles lit on each table added to the romantic ambience. In a corner, a string quartet played soothing classic tunes. There was a small space in front for couples who wanted to dance. Three couples were already dancing, their bodies locked together as they swayed to the slow tune being played.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Tsukasa asked her. He was looking at her across the table with earnest eyes.  
  
She gave him a sweet smile and replied, "I would love to."  
  
She took the hand he offered and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. When they got there, he took her left hand in his right and held it on his chest just beneath his shoulder, while his left hand encircled her waist as he pulled her close to him. They gazed warmly into each other's eyes as they started swaying to the music. Then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, she laid her head on his broad chest as they continued to dance. Just as she did that, the string quartet, without missing a beat, segued into an instrumental version of the song, 'The Way You Look Tonight.'  
  
Tsukushi felt his chest rumble as he sang the first few lyrics of the song in a low voice while he held her close. "Someday... when I'm awfully low... when the world is cold... I would feel aglow just thinking of you... and the way you look tonight..."  
  
Neither saw the other couples dancing around them. Both felt like they were the only people in the room as they continued to sway softly to the music, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony.  
  
Tsukasa inhaled deeply as he breathed in the scent of her hair. She smelled like strawberries, and he couldn't get enough of her scent, the heady sensation causing him to forget everyone and everything around them as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Tsukushi had a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and breathed in the clean, yet manly scent of his shirt. She snuggled closer to him as she felt him pull her even nearer to his body, reveling in the warmth she felt in his arms.  
  
They weren't even aware that the song had come to an end. They would have continued on like that, just being content to be held in each other's arms, had they not heard the soft applause that followed. They both blinked and glanced around as they heard the intrusive sound, their faces instantly turning red as they realized that the song had ended, they were the only ones left on the dance floor, and every eye in the room was looking at them either in envy or amusement.  
  
Giving a small embarassed bow to their instant audience, Tsukushi hurriedly pulled Tsukasa by the wrist towards their table. When they got there, he immediately signaled for a waiter to come over, and ordered coffee and dessert.  
  
While they were waiting for their order to come, Tsukushi let out a soft giggle.  
  
"What?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied as she clamped a hand over her mouth, but still she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips.  
  
"What?" he asked again, getting more self-conscious. "Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" he questioned her as he ran his tongue across his front teeth.  
  
"No, it's not that," by now the giggles had turned into full-blown laughter. "It's just that," she gasped, "while we were dancing, I couldn't help but notice how nice you smelled tonight. And then," she gasped again as she continued to laugh, "I remembered how when I borrowed your jacket last week at the club, it smelled like you had spilled a whole bottle of cologne on it."  
  
Tsukasa paused for a while as he tried to recall, and then his eyes lit up as he remembered. "Oh, that!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, why my jacket smelled overly fragrant after you had used it. I mean, you don't seem like the type to wear men's cologne."  
  
"You mean you didn't have anything to do with that?!"  
  
"Nope," he shook his head. "And you didn't either? Man, up to now, that jacket reeks of Jiro's col--..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Jiro!" they both cried out in unison.  
  
"Now why the hell would he do that?" Tsukushi wondered.  
  
Tsukasa shrugged, although he was starting to get an idea.  
  
"It's funny 'cause earlier that day when I caught a whiff of that scent on Jiro, I told him I really liked it. And then that night, when I almost suffocated to death in the smell, I realized that I don't like it that much anymore..."  
  
Tsukasa made another mental note to himself. In addition to killing Akira and Soujiro, he would make sure that Jiro died a slow and painful death.  
  
"Jiro and Akira have sure been acting strange lately. First there was the brownies... and then, your jacket..." it seemed that Tsukushi was now talking to herself as she mused aloud. "Now why the heck would they do that?... unless... they were trying to make you look good to me..." Her eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her. _Oh. My. God. They were doing that because Tsukasa likes me! Rui was right! Tsukasa really likes me! _(A/N: applause, applause Hallelujah! She finally got it, folks!)  
  
Tsukasa shifted uneasily in his seat as he watched the play of emotions on her face. When he saw the look that said she had finally figured it out, he took in a deep breath and came to a decision.  
  
She knows. Thanks to my two idiot friends, she finally knows. And I'm gonna come clean about it now and admit it to her face. I'm gonna tell her how I feel for her.  
  
"Yes. They did those things because they wanted ME to impress you. Although," he laughed deprecatingly, "they probably accomplished the opposite. I hope you believe me when I tell you that I didn't put them up to it... I'm just finding out about these things now... but please don't blame them. They just wanted to help me, 'cause they know I like you... and, well, now I guess you know, too."  
  
Suddenly, Tsukushi found the pattern on the tablecloth extremely fascinating as she listened to Tsukasa.  
  
"Tsukushi," he reached out across the table to lay a hand on one of hers. "I like you," he declared, looking straight into her eyes as she glanced up at him. "I really, really... really like you," he stated with conviction. "I know how you feel about relationships and stuff, and I hope you don't think I'm telling you this to pressure you into liking me back. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. And if someday, the time would come when you decide to give love another chance, I just wanted you to know that I'll be here, waiting. I would like to have that chance to show you that love doesn't have to always mean getting hurt. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
She continued to be silent even after his impassioned declaration. Their coffee and crème brulee arrived then, and for a while, they consumed their dessert in silence.  
  
As they were sipping from their cups, their eyes suddenly locked. Tsukushi slowly set down her cup on the table, then the hint of a smile tugged at her lips. Gradually it widened, until the smile brightened her face.  
  
"So I'm guessing that the tulips you gave me weren't your idea either?" she asked.  
  
Tsukasa thought his heart was gonna explode in relief when he saw her smile. He wasn't quite sure how she would react. He grinned back and said, "Nope. Not my idea at all. Credit for those flowers goes to Jiro and Akira, as usual."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I sorta guessed that."  
  
"Tulips are nice, but I've always preferred giving roses."  
  
"I see..." she paused. "Tsukasa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I appreciate your honesty. Other than that, I really don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I understand. I'm just glad everything's out in the open now."  
  
"Thank you," she gave him a grateful nod.  
  
After coffee and dessert, plus another round at the dance floor, Tsukasa brought her home. As they stood in her doorstep, he reached into one of his suit pockets and took out a small rectangular box bound by a satin ribbon. "I wasn't sure I'd work up the nerve to give you this tonight, but now that you know how I feel, I'm a little more relaxed about giving it to you," he said as he handed the gift to her.  
  
"I... um..." she stammered. "Thank you."  
  
He looked down to the ground as he stuck both his hands into his coat pockets and shuffled his feet. "Um, yeah, you're welcome. Well... it's late and you need to rest. Go on, get inside." With that, he turned around and started walking towards his car.  
  
"Tsukasa, wait!" she called out and ran towards his retreating form.  
  
"Yeah?" he turned to face her.  
  
She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for making my birthday special."  
  
"You're welcome," his voice came out in a whisper. "Good night." But Tsukushi didn't hear him, because by then she was already running back up to her apartment and closing the door behind her. Neither did she see the idiotic smile he had on his face as his hand went up to touch the spot she kissed.  
  
Tsukushi leaned back against the door after she had gotten in, her heart racing and her knees weak. She wasn't aware that she wore a silly grin on her face as she slid slowly to the floor, still clutching Tsukasa's gift tightly in her hand.  
  
With trembling hands, she undid the satin ribbon tied around the box. Her breath hitched when she opened it. Inside, nestled against a bed of black velvet, was a pendant shaped like a music note, encrusted with tiny diamonds, and strung on a delicate chain made of fine white gold.  
  
A card which was enclosed fluttered to the floor when she opened the box. Picking it up, she brought it to the light and read it. Written in Tsukasa's distinctive masculine scrawl, were the following words:  
  
_Tsukushi,  
  
Thank you for adding new life to our music, and for bringing new music to my life. Happy birthday.  
  
Love, Tsukasa  
  
_She replayed in her mind everything that happened that night on what turned out to be their first real date just before she allowed sleep to claim her. As she fell into a pleasant slumber, she wore Tsukasa's gift on her neck and a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: There you go, a nice long chapter with lotsa TxT and no cliffie to leave you hanging. I hope you liked the way I ended this installment. The ending was my favorite part, and I got all giddy when I first thought it up. Please let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving me your comments, if you have time.  
  
About the month-long hiatus, if you've read my A/N in chapter 19, then you knew this was coming. I will still TRY to put out a chapter before month's end, but if you don't hear from me by then, I'll be back in July. Hope you guys won't forget me and abandon this story.  
  
abyss: Girl! I got so guilty after reading your comment. I do read RxT fics sometimes, but I rarely leave reviews 'cause I'd just end up badgering the author to change the pairing, lol! I have, in fact, seen your fic on Winglin long before (I think it was when I was still writing my first fic), and I started to read it. Unfortunately, I took your warning in the forewords to heart, that if the reader doesn't like the pairing then they'd be better off not reading it at all. So I didn't even make it to the first chapter. sheepish grin Sometimes I'm close-minded when it comes to my favorite couple (TxT). Anyways, thank you very much for your continued support of this story, even if the pairing is not your preferred couple.   
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Read it three times? LOL. I'm glad you really liked it. How 'bout this one? Lotsa TxT moments, hehehe.  
  
Tinhamodic: Well, now Tsukasa did find out what they did. I'm really hoping I could come up with a short chap wherein he exacts revenge on the two clowns. Wish me luck.  
  
Lian: I hope you liked Tsukushi's birthday dinner.  
  
ToinKs: Nah, you weren't too blunt. I appreciate your honesty. And I did feel the same way, which was why I included that caveat in my A/N. Thanks for the review and the constructive criticism.  
  
Syvonair: Well, this chapter was loaded with TxT moments, so I hope you liked it!  
  
cherub girl: Hey, how'd your job interview go? I hope you liked this chapter. Well, they're not together yet, but we're inching towards that, little by little. winks  
  
Sailor Angie: LOL, Angie, you crack me up! Tsukasa doing a strip tease?! LMFAO! Sorry I couldn't put in your suggestion in this chapter, but I did pump it up with lots of TxT fluff, so I hope you liked it!  
  
kamiangel: There you go girl, I made Tsukasa tell her already, lol. Don't worry, I'm an avid TxT fan so you can be sure this is a TxT fic. 


	28. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Chapter 28: Sweet Revenge  
  
The smile that had been on Tsukushi's face when she slept was still there when she awoke the following morning. And it stayed on as she went about her morning rituals, growing even wider when she caught her reflection on the mirror and saw the necklace Tsukasa gave her dangling on her neck.  
  
Her hand was already on the knob of her front door as she prepared to leave for work when the doorbell rang. Wondering who could be calling on her at this time of day, she flung the door open.  
  
"Hey. Good morning," Tsukasa greeted her with a lazy grin as he leaned casually against her door frame.  
  
"Tsukasa!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked, not bothering to answer her question.  
  
"Uh... no. I was thinking of stopping by Starbucks before going to work so I could grab a cup of coffee and something to eat."  
  
"No need," he said, holding up both his hands. One was holding a cardboard holder with two cups bearing the Starbucks logo, while the other was holding a small brown paper bag, also bearing the symbol of the ubiquitous coffee house. "Muffins okay?" he asked as he took advantage of her present surprised state to walk past her and into her apartment.  
  
"Muffins are fine," she mumbled as she followed him back in. He easily found his way to her modest kitchen, setting down the stuff he had brought onto the small table.  
  
"Well?" she asked, settling into a chair across him as she accepted the cup he held out to her.  
  
"Well what?" Tsukasa asked as he tore a sugar packet and started stirring its contents into his coffee.  
  
"You still haven't told me what you're doing here so early in the morning," she pointed out.  
  
"I just wanted to see you," he said simply.  
  
"..." Tsukushi opened her mouth to say something but found that she couldn't find anything to say.  
  
"Is there anything wrong if I want to fetch the girl I like and bring her to work?" he asked, an innocent look on his face.  
  
"..." Once again, Tsukushi's brain failed her as she was unable to come up with a reply.  
  
After a few seconds, Tsukasa let out a hearty guffaw. "Relax, I was just teasing you," he assured her, although he did mean every word he said, especially the part about wanting to see her this morning. "Remember, I promised, no pressure."  
  
A faint hint of pink tinged Tsukushi's cheeks as she gave him a small smile. She bit into her muffin and stared at a smudge on the floor as she tried to calm the sudden fluttering of her heart. "By the way," she glanced up as she remembered something, "Thanks for the necklace. It's beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Another pause ensued as they each retreated to their own thoughts. Then Tsukasa remembered that he still hadn't told her the real reason he came to see her this morning. On his way home last night from Tsukushi's, he was able to think up a perfect way to exact revenge on Soujiro and Akira. He woke up early this morning and asked his elderly neighbor if she'd be kind enough to help him bake some brownies.  
  
"Anyway, the real reason I came here was because I have an idea as to how we could get back at Akira and Jiro for all their 'help.'"  
  
"Oh?" she propped her elbows on the table as she leaned forward with interest.  
  
Briefly, he ran her through what he planned to do. Afterwards he asked, "So, you think you wanna come along and help me?"  
  
She clapped her hands gleefully. "Of course I would!" Her smile faded when she remembered something. "But I have to go to work."  
  
"Hey, I'm your boss right? I can easily call the store and ask Haru to excuse you from work today."  
  
"Really?" she brightened. "Well, what the heck are you waiting for? Go on and make that call now!"  
  
After placing the call to Haru, they left her apartment and made a quick trip to the supermarket to buy the ingredients they'll be needing (no peanuts this time). They then proceeded to Tsukasa's condo.  
  
It was the first time Tsukushi had been there, and she was impressed with the way he had decorated his home. The whole place was tastefully done in subdued shades of blue and grey. A few framed prints in black and white hung on the walls, giving the whole place a distinctly masculine flavor. The kitchen, though small, was functional, equipped with gleaming, state of the art appliances.  
  
"Nice kitchen," she commented as she gave the place the once-over.  
  
"Yeah," Tsukasa replied as he set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "Too bad the only thing I normally use is the microwave," he laughed. "But today, the gas oven will be put to good use."  
  
The doorbell rang before she could reply. Since Tsukasa was still busy laying out the things they bought onto the counter, Tsukushi went to answer the door.  
  
An elderly woman with graying hair stood outside. "May I help you?" Tsukushi smiled unsurely.  
  
"Hello. Is Tsukasa in? I'm his neighbor, Tama."  
  
"Tama!" Tsukasa appeared from behind her. He pulled the old lady inside. "Thanks so much for agreeing to do this. I really appreciate it. This is my band mate Tsukushi. Tsukushi, this is my neighbor Tama. She's the one who bakes those delicious brownies."  
  
The lady standing before her couldn't have been more different than what Tsukushi had pictured she would be. This was no leggy model with fake boobs in a slutty outfit. Instead, the person standing before her was a woman in her late sixties with kind eyes, her graying hair swept up in a tight bun. She was clad in a high-collared blouse women her age seemed to favor. A wooden cane helped support her slightly hunched figure, but it didn't take away the quiet dignity she commanded.  
  
"Hello Tsukushi," Tama said as she offered her hand in greeting. "I'm glad to finally meet you."  
  
"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, Tama-san. I'm very happy to meet you." _You have no idea just how happy. And relieved.  
  
_"Tsukasa's told me a lot about you. This young man is quite smitten with you, my dear," Tama chuckled as she patted Tsukasa's back.  
  
It was hard to tell whom between Tsukasa and Tsukushi was blushing the hardest at hearing this comment from the old lady.  
  
"Oh Tama," Tsukasa attempted to make light of the awkward moment by pulling the elderly woman goodnaturedly towards the kitchen. "Tsukushi already knows perfectly well how 'smitten' I am with her, as you would put it. No need to bore her by telling her all about it."  
  
"She's even prettier than you described her, Tsukasa," Tama went on, unaware of how uncomfortable her two young companions were growing by the minute. "You certainly make a handsome pair."  
  
Tsukushi, who was left behind standing in the doorway, was grateful no one could see her face at that moment. The healthy pink which had stained her cheeks earlier had now deepened into a fiery red. She brought a hand up to her cheek and held the back of her palm against it, feeling just how warm her face had grown. She shook her head wryly and sighed before hurrying to catch up with them in the kitchen.  
  
"Let's get started," Tama tossed a folded piece of garment at Tsukushi when she saw the younger woman reappear. "Now Tsukasa, I only brought one extra apron, so you'll have to do without one." She tied the apron around her waist and neck, and Tsukushi followed suit with the apron she'd been provided.  
  
For the next hour, Tama demonstrated to the two how to go about making the batter for her special brownies. Tsukushi paid close attention to how each ingredient should be measured, as well as the procedure, carefully noting things down on a piece of paper. Tsukasa, for the most part, was content to observe Tsukushi with a goofy grin on his face, but also happily obliged when Tama scolded him to help by beating the eggs with a wire whisk.  
  
It was noontime when they finally put in two trays for baking in the oven. "Okay, everything's set," Tama declared as she took off her apron and wiped her hands on it. "Now all you have to do is wait for this timer to go off. Make sure you put on oven mitts when you take those trays out, unless you want burnt fingers," she cautioned.  
  
"Um, Tama dear," Tsukasa tried to keep his voice nonchalant as he leaned casually on the kitchen counter. "What should we do to make the brownies um, er, harden?"  
  
Tama whipped her head sharply to face him and asked suspiciously, "Now why in heavens' name would you want to do that?"  
  
Tsukushi, who had been busy cleaning up around the kitchen, hurriedly sidled up to Tsukasa and gave him a hard kick on the shin, something Tama failed to see since she was on the other side of the counter. "What he meant, Tama-san, was, what should we do to make sure the brownies won't turn out hard? We wouldn't want to put all your hard work to naught, and we really want to make sure the brownies come out perfect, right, Tsukasa?" Tsukasa could only smile sheepishly as his shinbone was still smarting from the kick Tsukushi delivered. _Boy, the woman sure could kick!  
  
_"Oh," Tama nodded in understanding. "Well, just make sure to take out the trays as soon as the timer goes off. Don't leave it in the oven a minute longer, otherwise all the moisture will seep out, and you'll have brownies that will be very dry and hard to chew," she chuckled. "They may look perfect on the outside, but they'll be very dry and hard on the inside."  
  
"Perfect!" Tsukasa almost clapped his hands in glee. But when he saw the deadly warning glare on Tsukushi's face, he stopped himself and just said, "We'll make sure to take them out when the timer rings."  
  
"Good. Well, I'd better go back to my place now that my work is done here. Tsukushi dear, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see more of you in the near future," Tama squeezed Tsukushi's shoulder as she winked at Tsukasa.  
  
"Same here, Tama-san," Tsukushi smiled warmly at the older woman.  
  
"Wait, Tama," Tsukasa stopped her by catching her wrist as she was walking towards the door. "Won't you join us for lunch? I've already ordered some Chinese food to be delivered. It should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll pass," she replied as she patted his hand. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." And with that, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, as Tsukasa thanked her for her help.  
  
Tsukushi kept telling herself it was the heat coming from the oven that was responsible for the flush on her cheeks.  
  
For the next few minutes, the two worked in silence, tidying up the kitchen. The food delivery came just as they finished, saving them from the awkwardness of having nothing to do and nothing to say.  
  
Their hunger and the surprisingly delicious food that was delivered for their lunch helped a lot to break the ice. Soon they were chatting comfortably over yang chow fried rice, fried scallops, soy chicken, and beef in oyster sauce, while waiting for the brownies to bake. They decided to make one good batch, which they could share with each other and with Rui, and another not-so-good batch, especially for Akira and Soujiro. They both got excited when they thought of how the pair would react once they popped those brownies into their big mouths.  
  
The timer Tama had set pinged just as they were finishing lunch. They took one tray out, and left the other one in for another five minutes, just enough so it would look perfect on the outside but dry and hard on the inside. They each had extra big slices of the good brownies and topped these with scoops of vanilla ice cream for dessert.  
  
At half past two, they left Tsukasa's place to go to Akira's house. Both Akira's and Jiro's cars were already there, as expected, while Rui, who usually arrived the latest of them all, was still nowhere to be seen. Tsukushi went into the house five minutes ahead of Tsukasa, so Jiro and Akira would not know that they arrived together.  
  
The two were just lazing around in the basement when Tsukushi entered. "Hi guys," she greeted them casually.  
  
"Hey! How was last night's dinner with Tsukasa?" Akira sprang up from his position on the couch when he saw Tsukushi walk in.  
  
"Yeah, Tsukushi, tell us all about it!" Soujiro strode over to her, wiggling his eyebrows in such a comical way.  
  
"Well, well, I'm glad you two have miraculously recovered from your stomach flu," she commented with one arched eyebrow.  
  
"Oh that," Akira waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, it was just a one day bug, thank god."  
  
"So," Soujiro said, still wiggling those eyebrows. "Tell us all about last night's dinner. Rui told us he couldn't make it as well, so it was just you and Tsukasa. I hope he had enough sense to make your birthday a memorable one." There goes those eyebrows again.  
  
"Of course I did," Tsukasa piped in as he entered the basement. "Tsukushi and I had a great time at dinner last night, didn't we, Tsukushi?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. Last night's dinner was very..." she paused as she tried to search for the right word.  
  
"Enlightening, you might say," Tsukasa quipped as he winked very quickly at her. Soujiro and Akira were already curiously eyeing the two boxes Tsukasa was carrying in each hand, so they failed to catch the wink.  
  
"What's that you have there?" Akira asked.  
  
"Oh these? Yeah, these are special brownies I brought for you guys. See, I was feeling so bad you couldn't make it to dinner last night, and you were home sick while Tsukushi and I were having such a grand time, so I decided to bring you these brownies to make up for it." He held out one box to Akira, then proceeded to the table and laid the other smaller box on it. "That box is for you two to share, while this one here's for Rui."  
  
"Cool!" Soujiro exclaimed. He joined Akira, who had walked over to the couch and was already opening the box excitedly. They were quite hungry for a snack. Once they had gotten the box open, they each hurriedly popped a brownie square into their mouths. The transformation in their faces from childlike glee to utter disgust was a sight to see. Tsukasa thought it certainly made all their efforts worthwhile.  
  
Akira chewed into the brownie in his mouth with gusto, and almost broke a tooth in the process. It felt like biting into a piece of wood. "What the fuck?!" he sputtered as he spat the brownie out of his mouth. It landed with a loud, undignified thud on the bare wooden floor. Soujiro was a little more discreet. He went on chewing (or at least trying to chew) the piece in his mouth for several seconds, then gave up and took the brownie out with his hand. He then threw it to the trash can.  
  
"What's wrong guys? Don't you like my brownies?" Tsukasa's innocent tone was belied by the wicked glint in his eyes. "Awww, you're breaking my heart! I got up really early this morning just so I could make those brownies for you. I was in a baking mood today, and I really wanted to bake you a batch of my specialty -- brownies a la Tsukasa!"  
  
The double D looked with mouths agape from Tsukasa to Tsukushi, who was looking at them expectantly with wide, innocent eyes. Tsukushi strode up to them and took advantage of their open mouths by popping new brownies into them. Then she fluttered her eyelashes at them and said, "Yeah, didn't you guys tell me how much you love Tsukasa's brownies?" Then she turned to Tsukasa and winked at him. This time they saw it. And finally they realized that their two bandmates had played them when Tsukasa and Tsukushi both burst into loud, raucous laughter.  
  
"What the hell?!" Akira and Jiro cried out in unison.  
  
When the laughter had finally subsided, Tsukasa turned to the two men and said gravely, "I think you both owe Tsukushi and I an apology." The two playboys looked at them speechlessly. When he saw that no apology was forthcoming, Tsukasa continued in a threatening tone, "And if we don't hear an apology soon, I'm gonna shove the rest of those brownies down your throats until you've finished every single one."  
  
The double D looked at each other and gulped nervously. They knew Tsukasa well enough to know that he would make good on his threat if they didn't do what he wanted. Akira threw his hands up in the air defeatedly. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry! Tsukushi, I'm sorry I lied to you about Tsukasa baking those brownies. Tsukasa, I'm sorry for misleading Tsukushi and letting her think you were responsible for her allergy attack."  
  
Tsukasa smirked in satisfaction, while Tsukushi was trying hard not to fall into another laughing fit. The three of them turned expectantly to Soujiro, who had remained quiet all this time.  
  
"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. "It was all his idea!" he exclaimed, pointing at Akira. "I just played along!"  
  
Tsukasa looked at him ominously. "Oh, I think you'll want to apologize too, Jiro. Otherwise, I'll have to make you drink a whole bottle of your cologne to wash down all those brownies I'm gonna shove down your throat!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry too!" Jiro immediately cried out.  
  
"Apology accepted," Tsukasa declared. "Maybe this'll teach you dorks a lesson. Next time, think before opening your big mouths."  
  
"Geez, we were only trying to help," Akira sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, well, be thankful Tsukasa and I cleared things out last night," Tsukushi said.  
  
At this time, Rui arrived. "Hey," he greeted. "What's up?"  
  
Akira remembered the box of brownies Tsukasa had set aside on the table for Rui and went to get it. "Oh Rui," he said, casting a sly sideward glance towards Soujiro. "Tsukasa brought us some of his special brownies like the last time."  
  
"Yeah," Soujiro seconded. "And we've already finished our share, so this box is all for you, man! Have some. They're great!"  
  
Rui looked at the pair suspiciously. It wasn't like Soujiro and Akira to offer something so graciously to him, especially delicious brownies.  
  
"Go on, Rui," Tsukushi prodded him. "I'm sure you'll like them," she said sincerely, knowing fully well that the brownies in the box they had set aside for Rui were part of the good batch she and Tsukasa had made.  
  
"Okay," he agreed, taking a brownie from the box Akira held out to him. The double D winked at each other and waited in anticipation as he popped the pastry into his mouth. "Yummy!" he closed his eyes to savor the rich chocolate flavor. "This (chomp) tastes even better than the last time, Tsukasa!" he commented.  
  
"What the...?!" Jiro and Akira stared at him in confusion. "Are you crazy? Gimme that!" Akira grabbed the second brownie Rui had taken out of the box and was about to pop into his mouth. He bit into it cautiously at first, then put the whole piece into his mouth when he realized it wasn't anything at all like the brownies he tasted earlier. "Hey! No fair! How come Rui gets the good brownies?!"  
  
"That's because Rui was smart enough not to join you both in your schemes to 'help' build me up with Tsukushi," Tsukasa replied smugly.  
  
"Hah!" Jiro snorted. "Who do you think orchestrated last night's dinner so that none of us could make it, leaving the two of you alone on a romantic date?"  
  
Tsukasa and Tsukushi turned to look at Rui, who by now was practically inhaling the brownies out of the box and trying to keep the box out of Akira's reach. "You were responsible for last night?"  
  
Rui smiled sheepishly. "Guilty as charged."  
  
To the surprise, and dismay, of the double D, Tsukasa merely let out a hearty laugh and patted Rui on the back. "Then enjoy your brownies, bro! I owe you a lot more than that!"  
  
Akira and Soujiro looked at the scene incredulously, then turned their attention to Tsukushi, who merely blushed and smiled, but offered no explanation.  
  
Before they could voice out all the questions in their heads, Tsukasa glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was already a quarter past 3. "Okay guys," he clapped his hands twice. "Back to business. We've got three more weeks before our big wedding gig, and we still have a lot of songs to rehearse, especially the new song Tsukushi and I co-wrote. Let's start working."  
  
And with that, they took their positions and got ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

A/N: Woooohooooo! I am back and so is OBTS! Gee, I hope there are still some people left reading this. Sorry for the delayed update. I got sick right after my month-long vacation. Then, just when I thought I was on the road to recovery, I suffered a relapse. As recently as two days ago I was aching all over, and there were times I just wanted to beg someone, anyone, to shoot me and put me out of my misery. But I'm getting better now, and hopefully I won't suffer any more relapses.  
  
If you're still reading this story, please let me know what you think of this update. I miss hearing from you guys, and it would really make me happy to hear from you again. So, hit me with a review, will ya?  
  
Thanks to the following for your comments on the last chap (reading and re- reading all your kind words have helped encourage me to get this new chapter out, believe me):

kamiangel, XxSwtDreamerxX1, purebloodwitch, Syvonair, abyss, Sailor Angie, Lian, cherub girl, and a big welcome to new readers Xyjah and Sunigirl!

Up next: The big gig! Coming soon to a computer screen near you!


	29. Getting Ready For the Big Gig

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
A/N: Hey hey! Look who's back from the dead! LOL. I'm sorry if I've been such a lazy ass lately... I simply haven't been in a writing mood. Just got the urge to write again several days ago, and this is what I came up with. Am not sure if it's any good, but I had to post something. Anyway, let me know what you think (good or bad) by leaving your comments. Replies to the beautiful people who commented on the last chapter can be found at the bottom of the chapter. And btw, I apologize for any typo or grammar errors you might find -- I haven't edited this yet.  
  
Chapter 29: Getting Ready For the Big Gig  
  
Three weeks later on the day of the big gig...  
  
Tsukushi was in a state of near panic. No, scratch that. She was way past that stage now. She was already in a state of EXTREME panic. For the nth time since she got home an hour ago, she glared at her reflection on the full-length mirror on her bedroom wall.  
  
_How could I be so fuckin' stupid?!  
_  
If she hadn't been so complacent, she wouldn't be in this dilemma right now. The last couple of weeks had been very hectic. The band was booked for gigs almost every night, not to mention the marathon practice sessions Tsukasa had imposed on them on the few nights they were free. A week ago, they had gotten around to talking about what to wear for the big gig. Needless to say, it was going to be a black tie event, so Tsukushi had to wear a formal dress.  
  
That in itself presented no problem. She had planned to wear the dress she wore for her birthday dinner. Like the good, responsible girl she was, Tsukushi took the dress to the drycleaners so it would be ready on the big day. But because she had been so busy, both with the band and with her daytime job at the record store, she kept on putting off picking the damn thing up from the drycleaners. She finally remembered last night, but by that time the drycleaners had already closed shop.  
  
So she went there first thing this morning. But just as she was about to get it, she discovered that she had misplaced her claim ticket. She spent a good ten minutes searching her purse and her jeans pockets for the said ticket, and another twenty minutes cajoling, begging, bribing, and even threatening the hapless shop attendant, just so she could get her dress, but to no avail. No matter how scared of her he looked, the man refused to release her dress without the claim ticket. Tsukushi left the shop grumbling, but that was all she could really do.  
  
When she got to the record store, Kumiko, one of her co-workers, noticed the lousy mood she was in and asked her what was wrong. In her distress, she poured out the whole sorry tale. Kumiko lit up and told her she might be able to help. She very kindly offered to run home and get a bridesmaid's dress she had worn some years ago so she could lend it to Tsukushi, seeing as they had the same body type and were probably the same size. Tsukushi very eagerly thanked her for being her savior, and come lunch time, Kumiko left to get the dress. By the time she got back, Tsukushi was occupied with several customers in the store, so she didn't have time to look at the dress. It was only when she had gotten home and unzipped the black garment bag that she gasped in horror at the sight that met her.  
  
The dress was a nightmare of lace and tulle in a sick green color that could only remind Tsukushi of phlegm. Having no other choice and thinking it probably won't look so bad once she was wearing it, she tried the dress on and slowly walked to the mirror to check her reflection.  
  
It was worse than she had thought. She looked like a fluffy, walking vegetable. Now she understood all those jokes she heard about bridesmaids' dresses. She was probably wearing the dress that started it all.  
  
Tsukushi spent the next ten minutes trying to rip the hair from her scalp, cursing herself again and again for being so stupid. If only she'd thought of looking into the garment bag before she had left the mall, she would have had time to rectify the situation by shopping for a new dress. She debated with herself whether to go back to the mall and try her luck finding a suitable dress, but immediately scrapped the idea, knowing that there was no time for that now.  
  
After hyperventilating for a few minutes, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.  
  
_Okay. Maybe a soothing bath in the tub would clear my mind so I would know what to do next.  
_  
But she only ended up scrubbing herself raw when she kept on thinking that in a few hours, she was slated to sing in front of Tokyo society's crème de la crème, and she still didn't have anything to wear. She stood up from the tub abruptly, and after drying herself briskly with a towel, went back to her room.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the room looked like a tornado had gone through it. Half the contents of her closet were strewn haphazardly across her bed. The closest thing to formal wear she had was a pair of black, dressy pants and some stylish blouses, but she knew even these would not make the cut for a black tie event. She knew the guys were going to wear tuxedoes, and she didn't want to appear dreadfully underdressed beside them.  
  
With leaden feet, she approached her closet again, flinging the door wide open. There must be something in here, she thought to herself. The light from the ceiling momentarily glinted on a plastic garment bag at the far end of the closet wall, catching her eye. She moved the few remaining clothes hanging in front of it out of the way and took the garment bag off the rack. She had completely forgotten all about this dress. Walking back to the bed, she sat down slowly and laid it gently, almost reverently, across her lap. She lifted the plastic and felt a lump form in her throat as she beheld the dress that lay within. Much like the first time she'd seen it, the dress took her breath away. With shaking hands, she slipped the dress on and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
It was a white calf-length dress made of silk chiffon. The lining underneath was made of a clingy material that hugged her body and clung to her curves, while the diaphanous fabric outside gently draped her form, giving her a flattering silhouette. It had a mildly dipping neckline, not too low that it made her look immodest, but low enough to emphasize the gentle swell of her breasts. The asymmetrical hemline dipped below her knees. Thin spaghetti straps showed off the creamy skin on her shoulders. It was a very simple dress, really, with only a smattering of Swarovski crystals sewn on the bodice for embellishment, but it was this simplicity which made the dress all the more elegant. It looked perfect on her, just as it had when she fitted it on at the store some two odd years ago. That was the only other time she had worn it. It was the dress she was supposed to wear for her wedding to Junpei, the dress she had bought that night he left her.  
  
Oddly, there was none of the stabbing pain she had expected to feel upon seeing herself wear this reminder of that horrible night two years ago. Oh, Tsukushi didn't kid herself that it no longer hurt, because it still did. But the hurt came in the form of a dull ache in her heart, mourning the loss not of the first man she had ever loved, but the loss of the innocence of her youth.  
  
_Hmmm, maybe I AM moving on...  
_  
Along with this realization came the ironic thought that she was wearing what would have been her wedding dress to somebody else's wedding...  
  
She spent the next hour painstakingly applying her make-up and fixing her hair, which she swept up in a neat chignon. She made a quick dash outside to her landlord's garden, where she plucked a single purple orchid, which she tucked into the twist in her hair. She put on diamond stud earrings and slipped on strappy silver stiletto heels, then checked her appearance in the mirror. Just as she put these finishing touches, she nodded with approval at the image that met her eyes. She had to admit, she looked great. But there was still something missing...  
  
Her eyes came to rest on her bare neck, and immediately she knew what else was missing. She went to her closet and retrieved her jewelry box. Lovingly, she lifted the necklace Tsukasa had given her for her birthday, and with unsteady hands secured it around her neck. Then she went back in front of the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Perfect.  
  
Her doorbell rang just as she was draping on her shoulders a lavender shawl made of the finest silk and interspersed with delicate silver threads. She grabbed the small silver evening bag from her nightstand and walked briskly out of her bedroom to open her front door.  
  
Standing on her doorstep were her four bandmates, each resplendently clad in identical black tuxedoes with coattails, the only difference in their attires the color of their cummerbunds. Tsukasa's was grey, Rui's was white, Akira's was burgundy, and Jiro's was a deep blue.  
  
"Good evening, mademoiselle," Soujiro bowed low with a flourish once she opened the door. Tsukushi giggled. All four looked very handsome in their formal evening wear, and she was quite sure she would have to deal with envious glares later from most of the female guests.  
  
"You guys look great!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Akira commented as he took her hand and twirled her around. "Right, guys?"  
  
Soujiro responded by letting out a loud whistle of approval, Rui smiled in appreciation and gave her two thumbs up, while Tsukasa... well, Tsukasa merely stood there with mouth agape. He was simply in awe at the vision that met his eyes. He had always thought Tsukushi beautiful, even when she was wearing her usual attire of torn jeans and loose t-shirts. Of course she would look even more so when she had to doll herself up, like on the night of her birthday dinner. But if he thought she was beautiful then, tonight he was at a loss for words to describe her.  
  
Rui made a discreet coughing sound as he jabbed Tsukasa with an elbow to his side. "Pick your jaw up from the ground and say something," he said softly out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I... ah... hi, Tsukushi," he stammered. "You look..." he paused for a few seconds to find a word to describe her. "... Perfect," he said at last. Beside him, his three friends were gently nudging each other as they took in the scene before them.  
  
Tsukushi blushed prettily as she thanked him. The pendant hanging on her neck caught the soft light coming from the top of the doorstep, making it sparkle momentarily.  
  
Seeing her wear the necklace he gave her helped Tsukasa regain his confidence. He gallantly offered her his arm and asked, "Shall we?"  
  
Tsukushi graciously laid her hand on the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her out onto the curb, while the three other men trailed them. Tsukushi's eyes were still adjusting to the dimness of the street, so she didn't immediately see the car parked on the curb. When they got closer, that's when she saw it. A black stretch limousine, complete with a uniformed chauffeur standing beside it and holding the door open.  
  
"A limo?!" she exclaimed, just before Tsukasa helped her into the vehicle. She was soon seated on luxurious leather seats, and Tsukasa slid in beside her. On the seats opposite them, Akira, Jiro and Rui settled themselves.  
  
"It was Akira's idea to rent this thing," Tsukasa said.  
  
"Well," Akira flashed a wide smile at them all, "I was thinking, since we're all dressed to the nines tonight, we might as well splurge to make sure we arrive in style." He called out instructions to the chauffeur to drive them to the Maple Hotel, then pushed a button on the armrest at his side. An opaque glass partition slid up between the front and rear compartments. "Ahhh, privacy at last," he said as he leaned comfortably against his seat. "Don't you just love all this luxury?" he beamed as he waved a hand at their surroundings.  
  
"Yeah, this is so cool, I could easily get used to this," Jiro declared.  
  
"Was this all necessary?" Tsukushi asked. She looked ill at ease as she gazed around the lavish interiors of the limo.  
  
"Of course!" Akira stated with conviction. "This is the wedding of the year, it's being held at the grandest hotel in all of Tokyo, and it's a must that we make an impressive entrance. It'll be good for the image of the band, seeing as the guests are all part of Tokyo's elite."  
  
"Uh-huh," Tsukushi remained unconvinced. "You do know that since we're the band and not really guests, we're there to work. We'll be arriving an hour before any of these elite guests come, and there'll be no one except the hotel doormen and valets to see this 'grand entrance' of ours."  
  
Akira blinked and was unable to come up with a reply for a few seconds. And then the familiar, easygoing smile was back on his face. "Ah, what the heck?" he waved a dismissive hand. "This car has a bar! That alone is enough to justify the few extra bucks," he laughed as he opened a small wood-paneled cabinet on the side. A quick glance showed it was amply stocked with an unopened bottle of champagne, being chilled on a bucket of ice, several crystal flutes, as well as miniature bottles of various liquor for those who wanted something stronger. There were also several bottles of Evian.  
  
"Nice!" Soujiro exclaimed as he reached for the wine glasses and started distributing it among them while Akira popped the champagne bottle open.  
  
"Uh, can I just have the water?" Tsukushi asked uncertainly. "Maybe that's enough to drown all these butterflies fluttering around my stomach."  
  
Akira made a face at her. "Why drown them when you can just get them drunk? C'mon Tsukushi, live a little. Just one glass."  
  
"Oh, okay," she relented when she saw expectant faces all around. "But just one! Just enough to soothe my frazzled nerves."  
  
"Nervous?" Rui asked concernedly. Tsukushi could only nod mutely in reply.  
  
"But why?" Soujiro asked uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Gee, let's see," Tsukushi answered, sarcasm dripping in her tone. "We'll be performing before the richest, most powerful, and needless to say, most discriminating audience in all of Tokyo. And then, as if that weren't enough, we'll be debuting the first song I ever co-wrote. Hmm," Tsukushi tapped her chin in mock consideration, "I wonder why I'm so nervous."  
  
"Relax," Tsukasa assured her by patting her on the knee, although he made sure his hand didn't stay there for long lest Tsukushi, or anyone else, got the wrong idea. "We're gonna be fine."  
  
"Yeah," Akira seconded. "Mister Perfectionist here," he tilted his head towards Tsukasa, "worked us to the bone during these last few weeks, just to make sure we've got everything nailed down right. Have a little faith, woman."  
  
"I guess you're right," Tsukushi sighed. "I just want the new song to make a good and lasting impression, so I've been thinking of what else we could do to make that impact on our audience."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rui reassured her with an encouraging smile. "We've got a great band, and we're gonna knock 'em dead." And with that he raised his glass for a toast. "Let's show them all what the F4 is made of."  
  
"Hear, hear," everyone said as they clinked their glasses together.  
  
The champagne did calm Tsukushi's fried nerves and soon she was able to enjoy the camaraderie amongst them. As she glanced around appreciatively at the well-appointed interiors of the limousine, she commented, "So this is what prom night would have been like."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Prom night. So this is what it would've been like. Me in a formal dress, riding a limo... you know, the works. See," she explained when she saw their questioning looks, "I never attended my senior prom. I was sick with the measles. So I've never experienced what it's like to have a prom night."  
  
"Aww, you poor thing," Akira said sypathetically. Tsukushi looked up to see whether he was making fun of her, but his voice and the expression on his face was sincere. Then he lit up and said, "Tell you what. To make up for this little mistake fate overlooked, why don't you think of tonight as your prom night?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, no, I think it's a great idea," Rui piped in.  
  
"Yeah, Tsukushi," even Jiro seemed pretty hyped up by the thought. "Imagine, instead of just one dorky teenager dressed up in a hideous rented suit as your date, you have..." he paused for effect as he looked around at his friends, "...voila! Four suave, handsome men to escort you around this evening!"  
  
Tsukushi couldn't help but giggle. The idea was certainly absurd, but she had to admit, these guys were totally sweet. "Sure, sure, why not?" she conceded. "I'm sure I'll be the envy of every other girl there tonight. I'm gonna be the belle of the ball!" she proclaimed giddily as she raised her glass then took one last gulp of the remaining champagne.  
  
Tsukasa tilted his head and regarded her closely. "Gee, if I'd only known, I would've brought you flowers."  
  
This earned him a few seconds' worth of goodnatured ribbing from the guys. But instead of blushing, like Tsukushi normally would've done, she brightened as something occurred to her. "Flowers, that's it!"  
  
By this time, the limo had pulled into the Maple Hotel's driveway, stopping smoothly in front of the large glass doors that led to the lobby. Tsukushi was so excited about her new idea that she wanted to run immediately inside and look for the hotel's flower shop. But as Tsukasa helped her out of the limousine, she was surprised at the small throng of reporters that had converged outside of the cordoned-off steps. Contrary to her earlier prediction that there would be no one around to witness their arrival, several media outfits had already set camp outside of the hotel lobby in anticipation of the arrival of the guests. Many reporters scampered to the front steps as soon as they saw the black limo pull up. But when they realized the new arrivals weren't really the VIPs they were waiting for, most went back to setting up their cameras, microphones, and other equipment.  
  
But Tsukushi was surprised that a few had stayed on, even if it was just to observe them walk in. A couple of photographers had even requested them to stop and pose for a picture. Tsukasa was about to decline, but Akira beat him to the draw, gamely obliging the photographers by gathering his bandmates in a tight bunch and urging them to "Say cheese! This is good publicity!"  
  
Once that was over and done with, they all walked into the lobby, with Tsukushi leading the way, intent on finding where the hotel's flower shop was. The goodlooking group was oblivious to the admiring glances thrown their way by the hotel staff and people who happened to be lounging around the lobby upon their entrance.  
  
"You guys go right ahead and find the ballroom," Tsukushi urged as she looked around the lobby. "I'll follow in a bit. I just need to go and buy something." The guys were fine with this and went on their way. After all, they just needed to be early to make sure their instruments were set up correctly. Tsukushi quickly found the flower shop and purchased what she needed.  
  
Ten minutes later, she entered the hotel's grand ballroom, which was located on the ground floor opposite the beautiful garden outside. One look at the size of the ballroom and the many tables arranged around it made Tsukushi nervous once again. But she quickly shrugged off the feeling and purposefully strode to the spot where she saw her bandmates overseeing the equipment set-up. All around, waiters in their immaculately white, starched uniforms could be seen bustling about, making last minute arrangements to ensure that the venue was perfect.  
  
"There you are," Rui took her by the arm when he saw her approach and led her to sit at one of the tables near the stage. He curiously eyed the four long-stemmed roses in Tsukushi's hand but said nothing.  
  
"Gee, Tsukushi," Soujiro approached when he spotted her. "If you really wanted flowers that badly, you could've asked any one of us to buy them for you."  
  
"And I would've bought you a whole dozen too," Akira said as he sat down beside her and studied the beautiful red flowers she had lain on the table. By this time, even Tsukasa had joined them and was looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Silly!" Tsukushi stuck her tongue out at Jiro. Then she looked around the table at the rest of her bandmates, who were obviously waiting for her to explain the roses. "These are for when we debut the new song later. Each of you will get one, and as you are singing, I want each of you to approach a female guest and give her a rose. How's that for audience impact?"  
  
"I love it!" Akira exclaimed immediately. Being the most flamboyant member of the band, Tsukushi knew he would love the gimmick.  
  
"This is great!" Soujiro declared excitedly. "Makes us more interactive with the audience, especially the women!"  
  
Rui grinned. "I think it's a splendid idea." Only Tsukasa remained quiet as he pensively studied the roses on the table.  
  
Tsukushi asked him, "So, Tsukasa, what do you think?" She didn't realize that she had unconsiously crossed her fingers under the table as she anxiously awaited his opinion. Somehow, it was extremely important to her that he would like the idea and not think of it as a cheap gimmick.  
  
"Huh?" he was shaken out of his stupor when he heard Tsukushi say his name. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm cool with that. I think it's a great idea." But somehow he couldn't quite meet her eyes.  
  
Before she could ask him what the matter was, their attention was drawn to the doors of the ballroom, where the first of the guests had arrived. Not long after, politicians, movie stars, and other famous celebrities were streaming in and seating themselves at the tables. It was a very impressive guest list, and it truly was the wedding of the year.  
  
A 24-man orchestra, which had been hired to provide continuous music when their band wasn't up onstage, was seated at one side of the huge ballroom, and had started playing classical music as the place continued to fill up. The newlyweds and their entourage arrived, and shortly after, dinner was served.  
  
Just as the guests were being served dessert, the program host for the evening started to introduce them. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome to our band for tonight, the F4!"  
  
Amidst the polite applause that followed, Tsukasa winked at her from where he was standing. "Let's rock!"

* * *

My sincere thanks to those who've left comments last time. It's good to know you guys haven't given up on this fic yet.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Hey girl. Thanks for sticking around and not abandoning this fic despite the less frequent updates. As for my vacation, it wasn't really a vacation away from home, it was more of a vacation away from the computer so I could spend some quality time with the hubby while he was in town. Hope you liked this installment!  
  
Bee Bop: I think this is the first time I've read your name on the reviews page, so welcome aboard! Glad you're liking the story. Thanks for reading!  
  
InvisibleRain: Hey, it's good to see you're back too! I was wondering where you've been 'cause I haven't heard from you in a long time. Hope you liked this update, even if T&T still haven't gotten past the blushing part. Hmmm, maybe in the next chapter? Stay tuned!  
  
naixil: Ooohh, another new name! Welcome aboard! Glad you like the story. Let's see if I can come up with more TxT moments in the next post.  
  
distantorigin: Aaaahhhh! Girl, na-miss kita talaga, and I was pleasantly surprised to see your review on this site instead of at Winglin. Glad to hear you're writing again, even if it ain't on the F4, hmph! Joke lang. I really liked your HP one-shot, promise! Did you get my review? Well, if screwed things up again and it didn't come through, let me know. It happens kasi sometimes eh. I'll get around to reading your multi-chapter fic when I get some downtime. Medyo busy lang kasi ngayon.  
  
Shopps: Yes, I'm fully recovered now, thanks. Medyo tinatamad lang magsulat kasi I'm quite busy. Hope this chapter makes up for the prolonged absence.  
  
Sailor Angie: Angie! Long time no hear! How are you girl? Sorry for this delayed update, but I hope you like it anyway. As for Tsukasa pouncing on Tsukushi later on in the story, how do you know it's not Tsukushi who's gonna do the pouncing? winks Just kidding. Anyways, I'm planning some TxT romance for the next chapter, so wish me luck writing it!  
  
cherub girl: Hey dearie, how are you? What happened? Why do you have some injuries and on a lot of meds? Hope you're feeling better by this time. Glad to know you liked the latest updates. I hope you liked this one as well. Take care now. 


	30. For the Longest Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. Nor do I own the song "The Longest Time" which was written and sung by Billy Joel. But for the purpose of this fanfic, let's just pretend it was the song co-written by T&T, okay?

Chapter 30: For the Longest Time

"Can you believe it? Man, that has got to be one of our best sets ever!" Tsukushi gushed as she and her bandmates plopped down on the chairs at a table near the stage.

"Yeah, they loved us," Rui smiled indulgently before taking a sip of his wine.

"Hello?!" Akira looked around at his bandmates incredulously. "Of course they loved us! Duh?! People love our band, anywhere we go. Why does it seem like such a big surprise?"

"But this is different," Tsukushi defended. "I mean, look around. This isn't exactly the same crowd we play to week after week at Frenzy."

"She's right," Tsukasa piped in. "Honestly, I was pretty nervous up there myself," he admitted, tilting his head up to the now empty stage. "After our first song, I was quite scared we'd bomb."

They were now in the midst of an hour-long break, after performing non-stop for an hour and a half. They had originally planned their first set to be an hour long, but the audience kept clamoring for more. It was pretty scary at first. They started the set off with a light, easy song, but since all of them were a bit nervous, let's just say that it wasn't the best performance of their lives. Understandably, audience response was a bit iffy once they had finished singing. The applause could be described as polite at best, and the din of conversation from the guests was threatening to drown out the first strains of the next song.

But as soon as Tsukushi and Tsukasa heard their three bandmates play the opening notes of that second song, their free hands automatically reached for each other and their gazes locked. Soon, just like countless times before, there was just the two of them and the music. Their voices blended in perfect harmony, soaring melodiously to its conclusion. A stunned silence met them as their voices faded away, followed by thunderous applause and calls for more.

From then on, they held the guests captive with the songs they sang. Most sat in rapt attention whenever Tsukushi and Tsukasa sang one of their love ballads, although some couples ventured out into the dance floor and slow-danced to the music. During the fast songs though, the dance floor was filled to the edges with people swinging, swaying, stomping to the beat.

The early part of the break in between their sets was spent listening to short speeches given by the newlyweds' friends and families, toasting their union. The band took this time to catch their breath. After all the speeches had been made, the orchestra started playing music for the guests to dance to. Shortly after, Rui stood up and offered his hand to Tsukushi. With a small smile playing on his lips, he asked, "May I have this dance?" Tsukushi tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow, unsure as to whether to take him seriously. "Hey," Rui grinned. "I am one of your 'prom dates' for tonight, so I believe that entitles me to at least one dance, right?"

Tsukushi returned his smile and very graciously allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, which was slowly filling up with people. "Still nervous?" Rui asked her as they started to move in time to the music.

"A little," she admitted. "But I'm feeling a lot less uptight than I was earlier."

"Good. Judging from the response we got during our first set, you ought to know by now that there's nothing to worry about. These people love us. And they'll love the new song just as they did every other song we sang tonight."

"You're right. I guess it's best not to think about it anymore, so I wouldn't get more nervous than I already am."

"Yeah, just kick back and relax. Enjoy the night. This is, after all, your prom night, right?" he winked at her. Tsukushi threw back her head and laughed. After a couple more minutes, Rui lifted her hand and very gracefully twirled her into the waiting arms of Soujiro, whom he had seen approaching them and signaling that he was gonna cut in.

"Well, hello there," Jiro suavely greeted her as he took hold of her. "Enjoying your prom night, sweetie?"

"I'm having a blast!" she giggled giddily.

"And you should be. Otherwise Tsukasa's not gonna be so happy," he said. "So, how're things with you and our illustrious bandleader? You guys okay?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"We're fine," Tsukushi answered, careful to keep her voice and facial expression neutral. Not wanting to have another conversation in which she was at the receiving end of another round of endless teasing, she decided to turn the tables on him this time. "Um, so... have you heard from Yuki lately?"

She felt Jiro stiffen in her arms abruptly, and the once confident grin on his face faltered. "N-no... not really. Um, how is she?"

"Oh, she's doing great. She's terribly homesick, but other than that, she seems to be adjusting well to life in Canada."

Jiro kept silent, and by this time his eyes were looking anywhere and everywhere except at her. All of a sudden, Tsukushi had a feeling he couldn't wait to get out of there.

After another minute of awkward silence, Tsukushi spoke again. "Yeah, she seems to be having a lot of fun with this biker dude she hooked up with..."

"She WHAT?!" Jiro's head snapped back to look at her, his eyes wide. Tsukushi could swear she could see him literally turn green with jealousy.

"Just checking to see if you were still listening," she grinned cheekily.

"She WHAT?!" Jiro repeated again as if he hadn't heard her, his screech causing some of the dancing couples around them to glance their way.

"Relax, I was just kidding!" she chuckled.

"Oh... yeah... of course. I knew that," he expunged the breath he was unaware he had been holding as he waited for Tsukushi to explain.

"She's too busy with her studies and her part-time job so she doesn't have time to meet guys, much less go out on dates."

"Oh," he said again, hoping he was able to make himself sound sympathetic, but the smug grin that was back on his face told Tsukushi he was quite happy with what he heard. Before she could tease him further, Akira tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Tsukushi thanked Jiro for the dance and watched him walk back to their table as she let Akira take her into his arms.

"What did you say to make Jiro so happy?" Akira asked as he led her across the dance floor. "The guy was smiling like an idiot when he left us, and I could've sworn I heard him humming as he walked away."

"Oh, nothing much really. Just gave him some news about Yuki."

"Ah, now I get it," Akira nodded in understanding.

"So, how are things back at the table? I could see as soon as I left it that you were swarmed by a bevy of beautiful women."

"Oh, don't worry Tsukushi. Tsukasa has eyes for only you," Akira patted her on the back, as if to reassure her.

"I... he... you..." Tsukushi sputtered. "I was just trying to make conversation!" she huffed indignantly, as Akira struggled to contain his laughter at her defensiveness. "I didn't mean anything by asking about those women, as you imply! I'm not jealous or anything!"

"If you say so, hon," Akira said in a patronizing tone, which only made Tsukushi more furious. Before she could decide to stalk off and leave him at the dance floor all by himself, he decided to salvage the situation. "Relax, I was just teasing you. Anyway, if you have to know, some of those women approached us with the purpose of booking our band for their parties."

"Really?" she asked, although she was still not quite appeased.

"Yeah! And when I quoted a rate three times that of what we normally charge, they didn't even bat an eyelash! So now we've got ourselves at least a month's worth of bookings! Not bad huh?"

His excitement was contagious, and Tsukushi couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Not bad at all," she smiled. It was then that Tsukasa tapped Akira lightly on the shoulder.

"I believe it's my turn to dance with the lady?" he asked Akira.

"Hey, she's all yours man," Akira stepped aside and bowed gallantly to Tsukushi before walking back towards their table.

"Hi," Tsukasa smiled as he gathered her into his arms.

"Hi," she smiled back shyly.

"Um, you look really beautiful tonight," he offered as he led her across the dance floor in time to the music.

"Thank you." Once again she felt the warmth creeping up her cheeks as she felt her knees turn to jelly. That familiar bedimpled smile always had such a weakening effect on her.

"That's a lovely dress," he complimented her.

"Thank you... um, it was supposed to be my wedding dress. I bought it that night that Junpei left me," she said in a low voice.

Tsukasa wanted to kick himself in the butt. He could have complimented her on something else, her hair, the necklace, but nooooo... he had to say something about her dress! He cursed himself repeatedly in his mind as he struggled to let out an apology. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up something that reminds you of the past, I swear I had no idea."

She raised a hand and gently laid it on his cheek, and looked him squarely in the eye. "Hey," she said softly. "Don't worry. And don't be sorry. Several months ago, I wouldn't have had the courage to lay eyes on this dress, much less wear it. But when I wore it this evening and looked at myself in the mirror, I realized my past doesn't have the power it once had to hurt me anymore. I've moved on. And this," she looked down at the dress she was wearing, "this is just a dress." She looked back up and met his gaze with a sweet smile. "I'm glad I wore it." Then she grinned sheepishly. "Besides, it was either this or the dress from hell."

"Huh?" Tsukasa looked at her uncomprehendingly. She then told him the story of her near disaster because of the borrowed dress. They were laughing about it when Rui approached them.

"Hate to break you lovebirds up but the emcee has just informed us we're back onstage in five minutes."

They walked back to the table where Tsukushi got the four roses she had prepared. As they ascended the stage, she could feel the butterflies come to life in her stomach once more, but this time she was more confident. The new song would be the last they would be singing for the night, so she laid the flowers on top of Akira's keyboards for the meantime.

Just like they did on their first set, they wowed the audience with the songs they sang for their second set. Several more people would book them for gigs before the night would end. Soon it was close to midnight and time for their last song. A hush descended upon the place as Rui, Akira and Soujiro, roses in hand, left their instruments in the background and came to join Tsukasa and Tsukushi in front. Since she wasn't joining them for this song, Tsukushi was tasked to do the introductions.

"Before we sing our last song for tonight, we would like to thank all of you for your warm reception of our band. We hope you had as much fun as we did. This next song is a brand new song, one I've co-written with Tsukasa over here. We'll be performing it for the first time tonight, and we hope you like it. This is dedicated to the newlyweds, Hiro and Akemi."

Having said that, Tsukushi turned to the four guys standing behind her and mouthed "Good luck!" before walking down the stage and sitting at their table.

Akira, Rui and Soujiro waited for the applause to die down before singing the opening words of "The Longest Time" a capella.

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Tsukasa, who was in the center, started singing the melody in a clear, firm voice.

If you said goodbye to me tonight

There would still be music left to write

What else could I do

I'm so inspired by you

That hasn't happened for the longest time

His eyes moved across the room and came to rest on Tsukushi, who was smiling proudly as she watched them sing.

Once I thought my innocence was gone

Now I know that happiness goes on

That's where you found me

When you put your arms around me

I haven't been there for the longest time

He stepped back and joined the others in chorus, their voices blending perfectly with each other's, making the song more powerful despite the lack of instrumental accompaniment.

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest...

Akira moved to centerstage as he got ready to sing his part.

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall

And the greatest miracle of all

Is how I need you

And how you needed me too

That hasn't happened for the longest time

As he sang, he went down the steps of the stage and made a beeline for the gorgeous model he'd been flirting with all evening, and offered her the rose in his hand. Amidst expressions of "Aww, how sweet!" from the people nearby, the girl blushed prettily and giggled as she accepted the rose. Akira then went back up to the stage to join the others as Jiro made his way down, singing his part.

Maybe this won't last very long

But you feel so right

And I could be wrong

Maybe I've been hoping too hard

But I've gone this far

And it's more than I hoped for

The girl he approached and offered his rose to held an uncanny resemblance to Yuki. He kissed his rose first before giving it to her, earning him a sweet smile from the petite girl, whose jealous boyfriend immediately put an arm around her shoulders so Jiro would know she was taken. As Jiro went up, Rui came down from the stage.

Who knows how much further we'll go on

Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone

I'll take my chances

I forgot how nice romance is

I haven't been there for the longest time

Being the sweet soul that he is, Rui approached the matriarch of the Kuroda clan, an old yet dignified lady in a wheelchair. He knelt by her side and gave her his rose, which she accepted graciously as she ruffled his hair. He went up the stage just as Tsukasa had moved to the center again to sing his part.

I had second thoughts at the start

I said to myself

Hold on to your heart

Now I know the woman that you are

You're wonderful so far

And it's more than I hoped for

Once again, his gaze came to rest on Tsukushi. She was looking at him expectantly, making small motions with her head, signalling him to come down and give his rose to someone in the audience.

Here goes nothing, he thought to himself as he started to walk towards the steps at the side. Tsukushi may not approve of what he was about to do, but he knew he couldn't back out now. Nor did he want to. He wanted everyone in this room to know just who exactly had been his inspiration for writing the melody and the words of the song they were listening to now. His steps were sure as he went down the stage and made his way to where Tsukushi was seated. Her eyes grew wide once she realized his intentions, and she tried to slink deeper into her chair, making herself as small as possible, hoping he would pass her by. But he stopped once he was standing in front of her, and when she looked up he had the most incredible smile on his face. All at once, she understood just how deeply he felt for her when she saw the love -- yes, LOVE -- shining in his eyes.

And as she drowned in his gaze, scenes from the not so distant past played like a slow-motion movie in her head. She saw the night they first met each other, when he had saved her from Junpei's lecherous clutches. And then, his seeming hatred for her when she first joined the band. Then she saw the concern he showed when she first told him the story of her past when they were locked inside Akira's basement. And the sweet, yet fleeting kiss they shared that night out on the beach. And finally, she saw the two of them dancing on the night of her birthday, when he had first made his intentions known and had told her he was willing to wait.

Here was a man in love. And he was in love with HER.

I don't care what consequence it brings

I have been a fool for lesser things

I want you so bad

I think you ought to know that

I intend to hold you for the longest time

Tsukasa held his rose out to her as he finished singing his part, and their three bandmates on stage sang the last chorus.

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time...

As their voices faded away, Tsukushi allowed Tsukasa to pull her up to her feet, amidst the roaring applause that followed. The emcee went up the stage. "Thank you very much, F4, for that wonderful performance!" More applause followed, along with calls of "Bravo!" Then the emcee spoke again. "And now, to cap the night off, may I invite everyone to step outside to the garden so we can all witness the fabulous fireworks display we have prepared in celebration of the union of Hiro and Akemi!"

Tsukushi and Tsukasa, along with Rui, Akira, and Soujiro, were all swept along with the throng of guests making their way out the ballroom's french doors, into the garden. The scent of jasmine hung in the air, and soon the dark evening sky was filled with a burst of colors.

Amidst the "ooh's" and "ahh's" of the crowd as they witnessed the spectacular display of colors in the sky, Tsukushi turned to Tsukasa. "I'd like to have a word with you, alone, if you don't mind."

Before Tsukasa could even answer, she was already pulling him by the wrist to a fairly secluded area at one corner of the garden. From this vantage point, they could still view the fireworks display, although they were hidden from the rest of the crowd by a tall cypress tree.

"Look, Tsukushi," Tsukasa started, hoping to the heavens she would hear him out first before she decided to slap him or something. "I know you're probably mad at me because I gave you the rose. But how could I give it to anyone else, when you were all I can see, all I can think of as I was singing? I hope you don't think I gave you the rose so I could pressure you. That's the last thing in the world I want to do. I've told you before and I'll tell you again... I'm willing to wait for you. And I will wait for you, even if it takes forever. But I just wanted you, and everyone to know..." he took a deep breath before speaking again, "... I love you."

Tsukushi was looking down at the ground as he spoke, and she remained looking down silently as he finished speaking. She looked up several tortuous seconds later, and when she did, Tsukasa was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"You... you're not mad?" Tsukasa asked, and for the first time, a flicker of hope lit up in his chest. She was smiling!

"No..." she shook her head slowly as she continued to smile. "I'm not mad. And I just wanted to say... you don't have to wait forever."

"You... you mean...? Are you saying you're giving me a chance?"

She nodded wordlessly, at which Tsukasa gave a loud whoop of delight and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at her again and asked, "Are you sure? 'Cause if you're not, I already told you, I'm willing to wait for --"

But before he could say anything further, Tsukushi had already cut him off by reaching up and placing her lips on his.

When she pulled away, he could only stare at her and say, "Wow." Tsukushi, meanwhile, was blushing furiously, and her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage.

Tsukasa still could not believe it. She kissed him! He must have done something very, very good in the past, because it seemed like all the gods were smiling at him now. "Wow," he said again. Her kiss had evidently robbed him of all coherent thought, and now his vocabulary was reduced to a single word. He gave himself a mental kick and struggled to say something else. "Thank you. I promise, I won't make you regret this. I will show you that love is not all about being hurt. I will do everything in my power to --"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," Tsukushi cut in. Tsukasa smiled sheepishly before taking her into his arms.

This is right, she thought to herself as she basked in the warmth of his embrace. When she gazed up into his eyes, she finally realized what Rui told her before, about finding that someone who would make you feel complete. Tsukasa looked at her lovingly before he finally lowered his head to claim her lips.

And there, behind a cypress tree and with a rainbow of colors bursting in the night sky, they kissed. And unlike their first kiss at the beach, this time Tsukushi had no doubt about it, because never in her life had she been so thoroughly, lovingly, tenderly kissed.

They pulled away only when the need for oxygen became absolute, and even then, they stayed in each other's arms as they watched the sky above. As the last of the fireworks danced across the night, Tsukushi offered up a silent prayer of thanks. Because once again she was whole. It felt like coming home after a long, tiring journey. And she hadn't felt this happy, this fulfilled, this complete, for the longest time.

* * *

A/N: "The Longest Time" is one of my favorite songs from the '80s. It wasn't really sung a capella (if you listen to it, you'll hear piano accompaniment), but I still think it would be great if sung a capella. I hope this chapter will tide you over 'til the next update, which, honestly, might be a long time coming. I have no idea where to go from here, now that they're finally together. So please be patient. As always, please let me know what you think of the chapter by leaving me some comments/reviews at the reviews page.

Chi5: Hi! Welcome back! I'm glad to know you're back to reading this fic again. I hope you're still liking the story so far. How'd you like this update?

Shopps: Thank you for reading! Here's a nice long chapter with lots of TxT fluff for you! I hope you enjoyed reading it.

cherub girl: Oh, you poor thing! I hope your leg is better now. I'm glad you like the way I've written Tsukasa in this story, even if he is way OOC. Did you like the TxT romance in this update? I hope I didn't disappoint you!

Invisible Rain: Hey there! Glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one too, and I've sufficiently explained why Tsukasa seemed reluctant about the whole rose thing.

piglet: Yup, you guessed it right! But I hope I still managed to surprise you with how the chapter turned out in the end.

XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thank you for your continued support of this fic. I hope I live up to your expectations and come up with chapters to sustain your interest.

len: Welcome aboard, newbie! Thanks for giving this fic a chance. I'm glad you like what you've read so far. Hope you liked this update too.

Bee Bop: Here you go, Tsukasa did give his rose to Tsukushi. Hope you liked this chapter.

Xyjah: Oh, you flatter me. I'm glad you like my writing. Thanks for reading and good luck with your fic as well!

otaku-chan: Ooh, another new reader! Welcome aboard. Happy to hear you like the story so far. Hope you liked this update.


	31. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

Chapter 31: The Morning After

Just like every other day before, Tsukushi was awakened by the sound of birds chirping cheerily outside her bedroom window. But unlike before, when she wanted to shoot the damn things for causing such a racket and disturbing her sleep so early in the morning, today she felt like joining them in their merry song.

Who would have thought that she, Makino Tsukushi, a woman who had resigned herself to being a spinster for life, would ever be in love again? And with such a wonderful man at that! And as if that weren't enough, that wonderful man, Doumyouji Tsukasa, was in love with her!

Since it was a Sunday, she had the luxury of staying in bed late. As she snuggled back into the warmth of her soft comforter, memories of the previous night's events came flooding her mind.

:: flashback ::

As soon as the fireworks display was over, she and Tsukasa received identical SMS messages on their cellphones. "Where the hell are you? The limo's waiting for us at the hotel entrance." It was from Akira.

Tsukasa looked at her and asked, "Mind if I tell them to go ahead? I kinda want to spend some more 'alone time' with you."

Tsukushi smiled shyly and replied, "I think I'd like that too."

So Tsukasa sent a text message to Akira, telling them to go on ahead and that he and Tsukushi will just take a cab back home.

After most of the wedding guests had left, they stood at the hotel lobby waiting for a cab to take them home, but because of the late hour, taxi cabs were scarce. After half an hour of waiting, Tsukushi suggested that they start walking towards the direction of her home, and just hail a cab if one happened to pass their way.

Before they knew it, they were on the street where the ramen stall they ate at before was located. Both of them were a bit hungry, so they decided to check whether the stall was still open. Sure enough, it was, and the owner welcomed them warmly as he complimented them on what a handsome pair they made, especially with them wearing their formal attires for the night.

After a very satisfying meal, they set off for Tsukushi's apartment. Even if it was quite a long walk and she was wearing shoes with killer heels, Tsukushi felt anything but tired. In fact, she felt energized. Maybe because it felt more like she was floating, rather than walking home. Somewhere along the way, Tsukasa noticed her shivering because of the cold night air, so he immediately took off the coat of his tuxedo and gently draped it on her shoulders. Tsukushi smiled gratefully, letting him take her hand in his as she reveled in the warmth his body heat had left on the coat, as well as the heady scent of his cologne.

Soon, they were at her doorstep. She invited him in so he could call for a cab to take him home. While they were waiting for it to arrive, she took off his tuxedo jacket and laid it neatly on the armchair, then went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"So..." she spoke as she handed him a cup of the steaming liquid, suddenly feeling shy, even if for the last hour, the two of them were engaged in animated conversation about anything and everything under the sun.

"So..." he echoed, himself unsure of what to say.

"Well," she said after several more awkward seconds, "thank you for seeing me home safely. I had a really great time tonight."

Tsukasa stood up from his seat and walked over to the couch where she was. He pulled her up and promptly enveloped her in his arms, then whispered, "Tonight was perfect." Then he lowered his head and softly placed his lips on hers. His kiss was tentative at first, as if he felt uncertain how she would react. But when her hands went up and clasped themselves behind his neck, he became more sure of himself, nipping and sucking gently at her lower lip, coaxing her mouth to part. Tsukushi welcomed the pleasant invasion of his tongue as he probed deeper, tasting the sweetness within. Soon the kiss became more urgent, their tongues exploring each other hungrily, as they were caught up in a heated embrace.

One of the thin straps of her dress had somehow slid down her shoulder, and Tsukasa's lips were soon burning a fiery trail of kisses on the smooth expanse of creamy skin. Tsukushi couldn't stop her sharp intake of breath as she felt the flames of desire come to life within her. With a blissful sigh, her head arched backward, allowing him easier access to the hollow of her throat.

Several loud honks from outside the apartment brought them back to their senses, causing them to break apart from their passionate embrace. "Y-your cab..." she whispered. Although she was already flushed all over her body, a fresh wave of warmth suffused her cheeks with color when she saw him gazing at her longingly, his eyes dark with ardent desire.

"Yeah..." he rasped out, his breathing uneven. "I guess it's best for me to leave right now, while I still can." Oh god, how he wanted her! But he was quite sure she still wasn't ready to take things to another level this soon.

With great reluctance, he let go of her and started walking towards the front door. She followed him, so she could see him out. Once they were at her doorstep, Tsukasa signaled the cab driver to wait a few more minutes, then turned to face her. Taking both her hands in his, he bent down and kissed each one. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked earnestly, hoping she would say yes.

"I'd like that," she answered back with a smile. "Come by, say around lunchtime?"

"It's a date!" he said as he flashed her another one of those gorgeous smiles, the dimple on his left cheek deepening oh-so-adorably, making Tsukushi want to kiss him again, although she fought hard to restrain herself.

After planting a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose, he whispered, "Good night, Tsukushi. I love you." And with that he turned and walked briskly towards the curb where the cab was waiting. He rolled his window up after giving her one last wave, but before the cab could leave, Tsukushi was running down the steps leading to the curb. She rapped on his window, and when he rolled it down, she took his face in both her hands and gave him a long, soul-shattering kiss. He was speechless when she finally pulled away. Then she whispered, "I love you too, Tsukasa. You didn't think I'd let you leave without letting you know that, did you?" she winked at him. He still wasn't able to say anything, but the wide, goofy grin that had spread on his face was a good enough reply for her. "Good night!" she called out gaily as she walked back to her apartment.

:: end of flashback ::

Glancing at the small clock on her nightstand, she saw that it was already 9:30 a.m. Deciding she had done enough daydreaming for now, she got up from bed, took a shower and brushed her teeth. She changed from her pajamas into shorts and a tank top, planning to get some house cleaning done before Tsukasa arrived.

Just as she was taking out the vacuum cleaner from the broom closet, her doorbell rang. Tsukasa stood outside on her doorstep, looking very handsome in faded jeans and a white button-down shirt.

"You're early!" Tsukushi exclaimed in surprise. If she'd known he was coming this morning, she would've worn something nicer than the ratty house clothes she had on. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she saw the mischievous grin he was sporting. "You aren't planning on baking brownies again, are you?"

"Nope," he shook his head, laughing. "I just couldn't wait 'til lunchtime to see you, so here I am. And, I wanted to give you these," he said, taking out the hand he had behind his back, and presenting her with a beautiful bouquet of dark red, long-stemmed roses. "I'd have come here sooner but I had to wait for the flower shop to open."

Tsukushi stared at the flowers, then looked up at him. She wanted to pinch herself just in case she was dreaming. Was this sweet, gorgeous hunk for real? How lucky could a girl get?

"They're beautiful, thank you," she said when she finally found her voice. Taking the bouquet of roses from him, she flung the front door wide open, motioning for him to come in. As he sat on the couch, she went to the kitchen to find an empty vase, then filled it with water and proceeded to arrange the roses in it. "You should've called to let me know you were coming earlier," she called out to him from where she was. She glanced down again at the clothes she was wearing, and became terribly conscious of her appearance as she heard his muffled reply from the living room.

"I wanted to surprise you. It's alright, I hope?" he asked, suddenly unsure whether he did the right thing.

"Of course it's alright, silly," she assured him as she walked back into the living room, carrying the vase of flowers and laying it down on the coffee table. Finding her hands suddenly unoccupied, she moved to nervously tuck a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Good," Tsukasa said as he stood up and walked towards her. "'Cause after last night, I just couldn't wait to see my girlfriend again," he grinned as he took her into his arms. "And I couldn't wait to do this..." he lowered his head to capture her lips in his in a long, lingering kiss.

"Wow," Tsukushi sighed when he finally released her. "Well, that certainly is a great way to start my day."

"And mine as well," he grinned as he pulled her down to sit on the couch beside him.

"Your girlfriend..." she mused, rolling the word on her tongue as if it were a new word she had just learned. "Gee, you're right. I guess I am your girlfriend now."

"You guess?!" Tsukasa asked, pretending to look wounded.

She gave him a peck on the cheek, then said, "It's been such a long time since I was anyone's girlfriend. Being part of a couple is certainly gonna take some getting used to, my dear, handsome, talented, sweet, and um, what else?... did I mention handsome?... boyfriend!"

He tugged at her ponytail playfully. "Well you better get used to it, missy!" He laughed when instead of a reply, they heard a low growl coming from Tsukushi's stomach. "So you haven't had breakfast yet, huh? Good, 'cause I haven't eaten yet either. What say we head out for brunch?"

"Okay! Just give me a few minutes so I could get dressed," she told him as she wriggled out of his arms and made her way into her bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Eeeks! All the fluff I've been writing is giving me a toothache. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for ages. As you can probably tell from reading this filler chapter, I still have no idea what to write next. Some of you apparently think this story is ending soon. Well, I can tell you it's not ending anytime soon yet. If anything, the last chapter was the end of only the first part of this fic. There's a whole part 2 I've got planned out, but it's still a huge, tangled mess inside my head. So I hope you'll be patient 'til I finally work the whole plot out. I don't want to churn out any more mediocre chapters like this.

Xyjah: Nice to know you liked the last chapter. Were you able to download the song?

Invisible Rain: Oh, I'm glad you liked it. Here's another one. I know, I know, fluff overkill. Heh, I'll try to get back to writing some plot next time, LOL.

len: Hey there, sorry for the delayed update. Haven't decided on whether to write on the other guys' lovelives yet. Hmm, let's just see what'll happen.

XxSwtDreamerxX1: Oh, thank you for your lovely comments. Well, this story ain't done yet so you haven't seen the last of me, lol.

naixil: Nope, not ending this anytime soon. I've still got a long ways to go. Meanwhile, here's more TxT action for you. Hope you liked it!

Rebecca: Newbie? Welcome aboard! Thanks for dropping by and leaving a review.

polabear: Oh wow, another new reader! Hi and welcome aboard! Thanks for giving this fic a chance!

cherub girl: Aww, I'm happy you liked it! I hope by now you've fully recovered from your leg injury. Thanks for the continued support!

Sailor Angie: Angie! Long time no hear! I was wondering where you'd run off to. Am glad you haven't forgotten this story. I debated with myself for quite some time on whether to end this story already. However, I decided against doing so since in my mind it's still incomplete. And since I'm writing this primarily for myself anyway, might as well be in it for the long haul. Thanks for your input though. Really appreciate it!


	32. A New Gig

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

Chapter 32: A New Gig

What started out with brunch ended up becoming a whole day affair. Tsukasa took Tsukushi to a quaint out-of-the-way café located in one of downtown Tokyo's small side streets. They still had the whole day ahead of them afterwards, and since they wanted to spend more time together, they decided to go to an amusement park a few miles outside the city, where they spent the whole day trying out the rides, having fun, and simply enjoying each other's company.

After going on their nth ride on the roller coaster, and after Tsukasa had won her a ridiculous number of stuffed toys at the many game booths scattered around the park, they decided to finally call it a day and head back home. Just as they were leaving the amusement park, Akira sent both of them identical messages on their cellphones. "Have been trying to reach you the whole afternoon but your phone was out of reach. Got some big news for the band. Let's all meet up at Fat Boy Slim's at the marina for dinner at 8."

It was already 7:30, so they decided to head straight to the marina since there wasn't any time to stop at Tsukushi's house to freshen up. With hands entwined, they walked from the parking lot towards the restaurant in an easy pace, enjoying the way the salty sea breeze blew into their hair. As they approached the restaurant's doors, Tsukasa's tight grip on her hand slackened noticeably, prompting Tsukushi to look up at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" she asked when he finally let go of her hand as they prepared to go in.

"I wasn't sure you're okay with letting the others know about us yet," he replied, looking at her with an understanding smile. "Which is fine by me, really. I don't mind if you're just not ready to acknowledge me as your boyfriend yet in public."

Tsukushi was touched by his concern. She turned to him and brought up her hand to gently touch his cheek, then surprised him by planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you for being so considerate. But I'm proud to be your girlfriend, and I sure as hell don't plan to keep it a secret."

Tsukasa looked extremely pleased, but at the same time he was still unsure. "You do know that once Jiro and Akira get wind of this, they'll never shut up?"

"I think I can handle them," she winked up at him. "C'mon, let's go in. We're already fifteen minutes late," she reminded him as she tugged him by the wrist towards the entrance. Once they were inside, she told him to go on ahead and look for their friends while she made a quick trip to the ladies' room to freshen up.

When she finally found them at a table beside one of the picture windows, she took her seat at the space Tsukasa saved for her, and easily slipped her hand into the one he had laying atop the table. The easy, comfortable chatter they had going immediately halted, with three pairs of eyebrows rising simultaneously.

"What?!" Tsukushi asked impatiently as she looked at the questioning faces of Akira, Soujiro and Rui. Tsukasa meanwhile was trying to suppress the laugh that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Their bandmates' reaction was expected, of course, but that didn't make it any less funny. Jiro and Akira had their mouths agape, their jaws almost dropping down to the tabletop. Rui, who wasn't as slow on the uptake as the double D, quickly put on a knowing smile after the initial shock of seeing Tsukushi so openly show her affection towards Tsukasa. It was about time!

When he finally found his voice, Akira spoke. "Well, well. It seems like I'm not the only one with the big news to share tonight. Tsukushi, I never thought I'd live to see this day. And you," he said as he turned to look at Tsukasa, "You're the man!" Getting up from his chair, he went round to Tsukasa and gave him a big, friendly slap on the back which almost sent the other man diving face down onto his soup bowl. But Tsukasa was far too happy tonight to get mad at having his back almost broken by his over-enthusiastic friend. By now, even Soujiro had risen from his chair and joined Akira in congratulating him.

Rui, on the other hand, quietly turned to Tsukushi and gently squeezed her shoulder. "I'm glad you decided to give him a chance," he said simply.

"So am I, Rui. So am I," she replied with a contented smile.

When the two playboys had settled down back into their seats, Jiro grinned widely at the new couple. "So tell us how this came to be. We want details!" Akira seconded this with a vigorous nod.

"Oh, will you give it a rest!" Tsukushi looked at the two exasperatedly. "Tsukasa and I are together now. That's all you need to know. Get. Used. To. It," she gritted out through clenched teeth, with a stern look thrown towards their direction, indicating she wasn't gonna say any more. "Anyway, why'd you call us for dinner? You said you had some big news about the band?" she queried, hoping the change of subject would finally swing their attention from her new status as one half of a couple.

Akira was put off by her abrupt dismissal of the topic at hand, but another warning glare from her told him he better not push his luck. He couldn't wait 'til she excused herself again to go to the ladies' room so he and Soujiro could grill Tsukasa at length. "Fine," he muttered. "Here's the deal. Last night, while we were waiting for you guys at the hotel lobby, this dude -- he was one of the wedding guests -- came up to us and congratulated us on a job well done. Get this. He owns this new club uptown, maybe you've heard of it. Segue?"

"Heard of it? Hell yeah!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "Ever since they had their soft opening two weeks ago, that club has been in the papers as THE place to be."

"You said it. Anyway, as I said, that guy who approached us last night owns the place. And he was so impressed with our performance at the wedding that he asked us if we'd be willing to play there twice a week, Fridays and Saturdays. They're having their grand opening two Saturdays from now, and they still haven't got a live band to play on weekends. If we want the gig, it's ours!"

"Wow, that is big news!" Tsukushi excitedly said.

"And the timing couldn't be more perfect," Rui piped in. "As you all know, our three-month run at Frenzy is ending this Friday. Much as the manager wanted to renew our contract, his hands were tied because the owner's brother has a band and they're taking over the weekend slot."

"And that's not all," Jiro beamed. "You wouldn't believe how much this guy is willing to pay us!" Tsukasa let out a loud whistle when Jiro told them the figure. Tsukushi's eyes widened in pleasure. With that much money, the band could afford to be more selective in choosing what other gigs they could accept on other nights of the week. They no longer had to work their butts off accepting gigs left and right. But probably even more important was the fact that now, they would have a regular venue with a very influential clientele. Though Segue has been open for only a couple of weeks now, it was already known as a regular hang-out for celebrities and other movers and shakers of the entertainment world. This just could be their ticket to the record deal they had all been dreaming of.

"I would've signed the band on last night, but of course I had to get the consensus of everyone in the group. So, what say you?" Akira looked at Tsukasa and Tsukushi expectantly.

"Are you kidding? Hell, you should've signed us on already when you had the chance! What if he changes his mind?" Tsukushi asked with a worried frown.

"How long does he want to sign us on for?" Tsukasa was in business mode now.

"Six months, with the option to renew."

"We're on. How soon can we meet with this guy?"

"I had a feeling you'd say yes," Akira grinned. "So I told him we're going to check the club out this Saturday. Maybe play a set or two, just to get a feel for the place. Oh, and don't worry about him changing his mind. He assured us the gig is ours if we want it. He doesn't want anyone else. So really, it's all just up to us."

On that note, they all settled to enjoy their dinner. Everyone was in high spirits, especially Tsukushi. What more could she ask for? She was in love with a wonderful guy who loved her in return, she had a job she loved, and wonderful friends she adored. A far cry from the life she had only a few months ago. Things were looking up indeed.

A/N: Am terribly sorry for the extended absence. Have been very busy and also had writer's block. Hope there are still some people left reading this. Let me know you're still there, will ya? Would love to hear from you on the comments board. Pardon the grammar and typo errors, haven't edited this yet.

Thanks to Sailor Angie, Invisible Rain, jeanna, naixil, KyouFan17, len, polabear, XxSwtDreamerxX1, cherub girl, xib, distantorigin, sid, and Makotojs for reading the last chapter. Big hugs and kisses to you all! Mwah!


End file.
